Alone With the Likes of You
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Amu is forced by her own mother to spend the entire summer alone in a mansion by the sea with none other than Ikuto. After their parents made the bet, Ikuto and Amu have to see who can stand the other the longest in a house with no rules. Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

Morg: Heyo! This is more you fans that sort of doubt my lemon skills!

Amu: What do you mean your lemon skills?

Ikuto: She means making lemonade!

Morg: We can go with that…

Amu: I like lemonade!

Ikuto: Me too Amu, me too.

Morg: You guys know I don't own! I just write! Constantly…

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

Hinamori Midori stood her ground against Aruto Tsukiyomi. "My daughter could whip that pathetic son of yours into shape in no time and you know it! She is prim and proper and everything a young lady should be!"

Aruto wasn't going to take it form Midori either. His son my not have the best mannerism in the world but he was no jerk. "Don't you dare talk about my son like that! He knows when to push the limits and he knows when to behave! Your daughter is a stuck up brat!"

Midori moved to slap the man, but he caught her wrist and pulled her closer to himself. "I'll prove to you that my Ikuto is more of a man than your daughter is a lady!"

Midori scoffed at his over confidence. "Like _you_ could do that! How?"

Aruto smirked. "I propose a bet. Send Amu with Ikuto to our summer home on the coast. They will have to spend the entire summer _alone_ together there. Whoever leaves first loses."

Midori thought the offer over for a while. She wouldn't get to see her darling Amu all summer but the man was infuriating. She couldn't back out of it now. "What do you want if by some divine intervention you win and Amu flees from your son's horrible habits?"

Aruto thought it over carefully for several seconds before allowing his smirk to come back in full force. "If Ikuto wins then he can do whatever he wants with your daughter."

Midori gasped at this and narrowed her eyes. "And if Amu sticks it out and teaches your son some manners while staying pure then what?"

Aruto kept his smirk firmly in place. "She can do whatever she wants with Ikuto."

Amu strolled through her backyard which was the size of a small park. Her mother was loaded, but she rarely used her mother's money. She had no need of it. She didn't want anything expensive. She was a simple kind of girl.

Her mother on the other hand always had the best of the best and when Amu was going to be anywhere outside their property lines she was forced to dress prim and proper as well. No one knew her preferences in fashion. Their maids had to keep their mouths shut unless they wanted to be unemployed permanently. Amu had no idea why her mother didn't want people to know about the way she dressed, but she didn't push the subject.

The only person left in her life to care for was her mother. She'd do anything to keep her happy even if it made herself unhappy. She'd also do anything to keep her four best friends out of trouble. They happened to be her maids so they were the only people available.

Ran, Miki, Su and Dia always listened to her problems and gave her advice. Amu wasn't the best at interacting with new people since she was homeschooled and only left their estate for functions. She was basically a prisoner.

Amu sighed as she sat down on a stone bench. She had just returned from a prim and proper dinner at some local mansion so she was still in her dress and heels. Her mother had asked for her presence so she couldn't change out of them just yet.

Amu wasn't prepared for thin arms to wrap around her and a breath to blow in her ear. "Well isn't it the prim and proper _Amu_."

Amu gasped and shot to her feet. The arms released her and she spun to find a boy that looked a few years older than her with one foot on the bench she had just been sitting on. His elbow was on his knee and his hand held his chin. His dark blue eyes seemed to be gazing into her soul as she faced him. "Who are you?"

The boy smirked but didn't change his position. "That hurts _Amu_. You should know who I am. We've been to plenty of the same functions."

Amu's prim and proper defenses came up. "I apologize for not recognizing you. What brings you to my estate?"

The boy rolled his eyes. His father had already filled him in on how he was to spend his summer so he decided to seek the girl out to see what she was like before hand. She was rather boring so far. "I came to see you _Amu_. Aren't you glad to see me?"

Amu thought the statement and question over. Her mind was screaming that the boy was a stalker and a pervert and that she should run, but she didn't want to disappoint her mother. "I can't recall who you are. Why would I be glad to see you?"

Ikuto scoffed as he straightened himself out. She was definitely going to be a drag all summer long. He was going to have to do his best to get her out of the house as fast as he could so he could do what he wanted. "You'll learn to be happy when you see me."

Amu blushed slightly when she heard that comment but maintained her manners. "You are being very forward. I don't know who you are and yet you insist I should be happy to see you. I apologize for disappointing you, but I must go and meet with my mother now."

She spun on her heel and left the boy at the bench. She could hear his chuckling as she left and hoped that he'd leave their property. She didn't want to be kidnapped in the night.

Amu passed a worried looking Dia on her way inside. The maid was fidgeting with her hands and Amu knew that was her way of showing her worry. "What's up?"

Dia smiled at the girl as she finally entered. "I was worried that you'd be late in meeting your mother. She's been calling for you."

Amu huffed and rolled her eyes. She always felt comfortable enough to relax into her real character when it was just her and her friends. "I love mama, I do, but seriously. I can't take it for much longer Dia. I need to get out of here!"

Dia nodded without saying a word. She watched Amu carrying on her way. Whispering so that no one could hear her words, Dia sighed. "Be careful what you wish for."

Amu was certain that the maid had said something as she left, but she couldn't stop to find out what. Her mother was waiting and she didn't want to disappoint. She came to the study to find Miki waiting outside the door. "Hey Miki."

Miki smiled and the whispered greeting to show that she had heard it while opening the doors for Amu to enter. She was certainly surprised when Amu calmly went inside. She assumed her mistress had not heard about the trip she was taking.

Amu smiled at her mother as she moved across the large room. "Mother, what is it that you need to see me about?"

Midori smiled at her only child. "My precious Amu, something atrocious has occurred. Tsukiyomi Aruto made very rude statements about you this evening causing us to challenge each other to a small duel. He thinks that you are too prim and proper. He doesn't see how perfect you are. I tried to tell him that it was his son that was the problematic child, but he chose not to listen. You must be a good girl for mummy and prove the man wrong."

Amu kept her smile in place as her mother filled her in. She'd wondered where her mother had slipped off to for several hours during the party, but knew better than to ask. "What is it that you need me to do Mother?"

Midori smiled a brilliant smile. That man was going to lose. There was no way that her dear Amu was going to be driven off by his ghastly son. "I need you to take a trip away for the entire summer. You are going to stay in the Tsukiyomi's summer mansion out by the sea to prove what a good girl you are."

Amu was surprised to say the least. Part of her wanted to jump for joy at the idea of getting to stay somewhere besides the mansion for any period of time. Her other part cautioned her that this was some kind of trap. "Is that all Mother?"

Midori practically beamed. Her darling Amu was so smart. "You will be spending the summer with the man's son. You cannot leave the mansion no matter what happens between you and that boy or else we lose the wager. If we lose then that dastardly son of his can decide what he wants to do with you, however, if you win then you can decide what to do with that disgusting boy."

Amu let herself have an internal sigh. She knew that it had been too good to be true. She'd have to spend the summer with a boy she didn't know in his mansion. At least it was a big house and near the ocean. With all the servants that were sure to be there, she figured it wouldn't be too bad. "Alright Mother, I'll do my best."

Midori nodded while small tears leaked from her eyes. "You are my perfect Amu! I knew that I could count on you to handle one boy in a house all by yourselves. I told that Aruto that even with out staff you'd be able to take care of yourself."

Amu's previously plan slipped right through her fingers. There would be no staff to set some sort of boundary between herself and the boy. "Are you saying that we will be alone for the entire summer? There won't be any interruptions from anyone?"

Midori nodded again and dabbed her eyes with a lace handkerchief. "I told Aruto that you'd stay pure and stay throughout the entire summer despite the fact that it is just you and that boy. There will be no checking up on you and no contact to the outside world. The house will be well stocked to last the entire summer and you can take all your belongings."

Amu let a slight blush grace her cheeks. "Mother, what do you mean by pure?"

Midori laughed a prim and proper laugh at her daughter's question. "What else did you think I meant my darling Amu? You must not let that boy take your innocence. There shall be no sexual confrontations at all. You are not to touch him or allow him to touch you."  
Amu gave herself another internal sigh before nodding to her mother. "When does the summer start?"

Midori took on a smile that was neither prim nor proper. "You leave at first light."

Amu threw more of her clothes into her bag. She couldn't believe that her mother was doing this to her. Was it some sort of punishment? Did she not do enough to please her mother?

Su bustled into her mistress' bedroom in time to witness the harsh treatment of Amu's clothing. "Why don't you let me do the packing desu? I'd rather you not have to wear wrinkled clothing the whole summer desu."

Amu huffed and sat on her bed. She wore a pair of simple black shorts and a green tank top since she wasn't expected to see her mother or any other guests for the rest of the evening. "Fine by me, but don't you dare put any of _her_ clothes into my bags! I already have to spend the summer with a boy I don't know, besides there will be no checking up on us so I can wear whatever I want and _she'll_ never find out."

"Amu-chan you shouldn't be so angry! You get to get out of the mansion. None of us has been able to leave since we started working here. Make sure to take lots of pictures of the ocean so we can see what it looks like!"

Amu smiled at Ran as the energetic girl walked in with all of Amu's toiletries. "Don't worry Ran; I'm going to miss you guys the most."

"I do hope that we're including in that 'you guys'."

Amu grinned at Dia and Miki in her doorway. It wasn't often that they could all five be together. "Of course you're included. You four are my best friends. My life would literally suck rocks without you."

Miki laughed as she made her way to sit on the bed next to Amu. "Don't let your mother catch you talking like that. She'd flip her little lid if she found out that her _precious_ Amu didn't act snobbish all the time."

Amu rolled her eyes and laughed with the other girls. "Heaven forbid she finds out. I wish you guys could stay with me tonight. I'm really going to miss you over the summer. I promise to keep a journal and take plenty of pictures so you'll hear all about it when I get back."

Miki looked at Dia who looked at Ran who turned to Su. All four girls had large toothy smiles on their faces. "Your mother commanded that we stay with you in your room tonight."

Amu turned to stare at Miki with hopeful eyes as the girl spoke. She turned to Dia when she began talking as well. "She doesn't want you to go unprepared for the summer."

Amu scrunched her eyebrows down in confusion. "What do you mean unprepared."

Ran started giggling and took several minutes to calm down before she could answer. "Amu-chan, your mother wants us to prepare you in case that 'disgusting boy' tries to make a move on you."

Su nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "We're supposed to stay with you all night in case you have any questions for us desu."

Amu couldn't hold it in any longer. She busted out laughing and the four other girls joined in. Her mother was such a prude! Like Amu had no idea what the difference was between a boy and a girl. She couldn't believe it. "I'm very happy that you get to stay so we can have a slumber party before I leave tomorrow, but if one of you tries to give me a sex talk I swear to God you'll be thrown into the pool."

The girls all nodded their heads as they giggled. Miki wanted to try it just to see if Amu would follow through with her treat. Luckily for Miki she didn't have to be the one to be sacrificed. Ran mistakenly made a racy comment and the other four girls carried her struggling body down the hall to the indoor pool. They all ended up swimming in their clothes before heading back to Amu's bathroom to take a bubble bath.

Amu looked around at her four friends as they scrubbed the pool chemicals off their bodies. She could only see their necks and shoulders because of all the bubbles and her bathtub was so large that the girls had several feet of space between them. "I'm really going to miss you guys."

With that their smiles turned into frowns and they all cried for a while. They fell asleep together on Amu's humongous bed with small content smiles on their faces. They were glad to give Amu one night to cherish in her up coming weeks of hell.

Amu was the first to wake up to her alarm, but being in the middle of all the bodies she couldn't do a thing to shut it off. "Wake up guys. It's time."

The other girls stirred slowly. It was almost as if they thought that if they didn't move fast enough then Amu simply wouldn't have to go. "I'll carry your bags down desu."

For the first time since Amu had met Ran the girl didn't seem to have too much energy. "I'll help you carry Amu-chan's things."

Amu hastily wiped away a tear so the others wouldn't see her so upset. She was glad that Dia had convinced her mother to allow her to wear a beach dress instead of a party dress. She didn't want to be uncomfortable all day long as she traveled. She loved the dress since it had thin straps and reached all the way to the floor. It left some of her back exposed but not much and it covered her chest completely. The fact that it was dark purple and made from just plain old cotton made her love it all the more.

Amu applied her make up and curled her hair and even added some earrings so her mother couldn't complain about her appearance. She was actually expecting her mother to sad at her leaving, but the woman was all smiles as she basically kicked her other daughter out the door. The only people that seemed the least bit upset were her maids.

Amu waved to her mother as she climbed into her limo to take her down to her neighborhood's mini airport. **(A.N. They are extremely rich people!)** To her surprise Ran, Miki, Su and Dia climbed in after her. They all smiled even though they had tears in their eyes.

"Don't worry guys! If I can figure out a way to send you messages then I'll do it."

They seemed to perk up a little at Amu's confidence. "You can do this desu."

"Yeah Amu-chan! Show that boy who's boss!"

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"I can't wait to hear all about it."

"You guys are going to make me cry again."

All five girls began wailing at the same time. They pulled into the airports parking lot and the driver took her bags to be loaded onto the plane. The girls said their goodbyes and hugged one last time.

"I'm sure the time will pass so fast you guys won't even notice I'm not in the mansion."

The four girls all looked at each other before Dia handed Amu her carry on bag. "Just have fun Amu and remember that we all love you no matter what happens in that damn house."

Amu blushed and nodded before they had one final group hug. The pilot came and introduced himself personally before leading Amu off to board the plane. Amu stopped him though before they could get far. "Just a second, do you mind taking a picture of the five of us in front of the airport?"

The pilot smiled and agreed. He took several shots to make sure she had a good one before handing her camera back to her. Amu smiled again before Miki snatched the camera and took of picture of Amu with her pilot. Amu thanked them all again before following the man to leave for her summer. Oh how she wished she didn't have to go."

Amu went crazy taking pictures of everything inside the plane including herself as she removed her makeup and earrings and threw her hair up into a messy ponytail. She told the girls that she'd get photos of everything and she meant everything. She took pictures of the clouds out side her window and she took pictures of her window.

The flight lasted six hours and she figured her camera was always ready if something else came into her view out her window. She dug around in her bag to find her iPod fully charged and a brand new journal. She smiled as she looked down at the black cover with dark blue flowers scattered across it. They were clumped in the bottom left hand corner to scatter out as they moved away from that spot.

Amu hugged the book and opened it to find that the girls had each left their own special message inside the front cover.

Ran had written in a pink pen: _'Go get'em Amu-chan! I know you'll have a blast no matter what that boy tries to pull! Can't wait to see you at the end of the summer!'_

Miki's message wasn't quite so energetic and was written in a blue pen: _'Just have fun and don't worry about your crazy mother. Remember she can't check up on you so relax and be yourself without worrying for the whole summer.'_

Su's message was neatly scrawled beneath Miki's in green ink: _'Have fun desu! Don't let that boy get to you desu! I love you desu!'_

Dia's yellow inked message was at the bottom of the page: _'Hold you head high no matter what and don't forget that you are Amu! You can do anything! We'll always be your best friends but maybe it's time to make some more. Try and let others in. You never know… you might even fall in love.'_

Amu shut the book quickly. She didn't want to think about what Dia was implying. There was no way she was going to fall in love with this boy she had to spend the summer with. It was only one summer and she was certain that she'd most likely never see this boy again. Furthermore she was only seventeen. What did she need love for?

Amu sighed and leaned against her window. She opened her journal once more and took out a pen from her bag. It was dark blue. She began her first entry by writing 'Day One' at the top of the page. Part of her wanted to write something smart like 'Day One of Summer Hell' or something along those lines, but she couldn't incase the book fell into unwanted hands. She decided that this was something that she'd never do to her children.

Amu made sure to leave plenty of room incase she wanted to add more to it later since the day wasn't over yet. She leaned back and fell back asleep until the pilot woke her up to inform her of their arrival. Amu gathered her things and got her camera ready. She took pictures of where they landed and the car she was riding in to the house. She took pictures o the route to get there and the front of the house as they wound up the drive. She even snapped pictures of the driver carrying her bags inside the door. She continued to take pictures of the inside of the house until a hand snatched her camera away.

"What do you think you're doing? This house isn't open to tourists."

Amu's eyes widened as she took in the annoyed looking boy in front of her. "Wait a minute. I know you…" Her voice drifted off as she thought hard. Realization smacked her with full force in the face. "You're the perverted stalker from my garden."

The boy's eyes shot wide open before he began smirking. "Ah so the prim and proper Amu has finally arrived. Welcome to my humble abode. Or should I say _our_ humble abode?"

Amu rolled her eyes and snatched her camera back. She lifted it up and snapped a picture of his face before he could stop her. "I don't care what you call it as long as you leave me alone. I've never been allowed to leave my house before so I'm going to enjoy this vacation no matter what bull shit you try to pull."

The boy couldn't believe his eyes or ears. The girl was standing in front of him with one hand on her hip and her camera in the other. She had one leg straight supporting her weight while her other knee was slightly bent jutting out her butt. She had on no jewelry, that he could see, and no makeup. Her hair looked as though she had thrown it up without much thought and her dress was way too sexy to be proper. On top of all that she had just cursed at him and put him in his place.

"Don't worry _Amu, _I was going to see if I could get you to run screaming within the first week, but after seeing how much fun you really are I can't wait to spend the summer _alone_ with you."

Amu rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Just show me to my room whatever-your-name-is."

The boy slid in front of her with an eyebrow already raised. "You're staying in a house with a man that you don't know the name of?"

Amu dropped her head back as though she thought he was stupid and wasting her time, which she did. "I know you're a Tsukiyomi. My mother forgot to mention your name among the many vial names she called you. You don't have to tell me because I don't actually care. We don't have to talk to each other if you stay away and leave me alone."

"I can't do that. As much as I don't want to have to do this either, our parents made a deal and as proper as your supposed to be or not I'd rather not leave my fate in your hands. You have three options. You can call me Ikuto-koi, Ikuto-sama or just plain old Ikuto."

Amu looked at Ikuto for a moment. She let her eyes roam up and down the older teen's lanky frame before smiling sweetly at him. "Tsukiyomi-san it is."

With that she snapped a picture of his shocked face and wandered off with her carry on bag.

Morg: I wanted them alone in a large house for a long period of time without any interruptions.

Ikuto: It's like you read my mind. I wanted that too.

Amu: I like how smart you make me.

Morg: I like writing strong female characters. You never seemed like an idiot to me.

Ikuto: Yeah okay!

Amu: Review or I'll kill Ikuto. Wait I might do that anyways…


	2. Chapter 2

Morg: Heyo! Let's get on with the goods!

Ikuto: I couldn't agree more.

Amu: You're so lame Ikuto. What makes you think you have a chance?

Ikuto: Just tell me you want me already.

Morg: I can tell she does but then again I don't own anything.

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

Ikuto couldn't believe it. She was always perfect to the t, but in those moments of her arriving at his summer house she'd shown that she was anything but perfect. At least the way her she-devil of a mother wanted her to be. The girl just topped his interesting girls chart and she couldn't get away from him for the rest of the summer.

Ikuto couldn't help but smirk as he followed her around while she took pictures of the rooms and herself in some of the rooms. He didn't even interfere when she threw the door open to his bedroom and jumped onto his bed to take a picture.

It wasn't until she did a couple of cute poses that he had to ask. "What're you doing?"

Amu turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm taking pictures. It's what one does with a camera."

Ikuto smirked as he approached the girl. She didn't move back or try to get away from his advances, which made his smirk all the wider. "But _Amu_ why are you taking seductive pictures of yourself on my bed?"

Amu's eyes widened and she blushed a little before laughing. Ikuto stepped back with confusion on his face. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I thought it was just a random room. Oh well now you have those images to beat off to later!"

Ikuto watched her leave the room still laughing. He heard the audible click of her digital camera taking more pictures of the house. She was partly right, he did now have those images of her in his head. There was absolutely no way in hell he was going to be jacking himself off if there was a girl in the house and they had no supervision.

"Oh just you wait my little _Amu-koi_. I won't be the only one sexually frustrated by the end of the night."

Ikuto gently closed his door behind him as he sought out the girl. She'd found another room with a large balcony that looked out towards the ocean. She snapped a few pictures of the sea before staring dreamingly towards it. Ikuto decided that this time he'd be a gentleman and stand beside her, but that didn't mean that he'd give her personal space. "Did you want to go down to the beach?"

Amu looked over at the boy that was practically her Siamese twin. "Maybe later after I unpack. Are you going to show me to my room or am I sleeping wherever I want?"

Ikuto smirked as he leaned closer to her. "You could always share my room."

Amu laughed and playfully slugged his arm hard. "In your dreams Tsukiyomi-san. If those poses weren't quite enough you can always wait until I put on my bikini to take mental photographs of me."

Ikuto smirked at the idea of her in a very reveal swimsuit. "I look forward to it. Why are you taking pictures anyways?"

Amu sighed as she turned back to the ocean. She did have to spend all summer with him so he might as well know. "I said earlier that I've never been allowed to leave my house, besides functions and shit. Since this is my first time away I want to remember everything. My maids back at my estate are really my only friends. They don't ever get to leave because they have to be constantly prepared to see to my every whim. Mother doesn't give them time off and their rooms aren't too far from mine.

"Don't get me wrong. I love my mother because she's my mother, but the woman is damn irritating sometimes. I was hoping that she'd give them time off since I won't be there, but it didn't come up before I left. They want me to take enough pictures so that it seems like they got to come with me. I'm also going to keep a journal."

Ikuto stared at the pinkette as she dished it out for him to see. "Damn."

Amu laughed as she looked up at him. "I'm not going to let anything you do ruin this for me. Go ahead and give me your best. It'll make this whole summer a lot more fun. Don't underestimate me either. I may be caged up in a large mansion and constantly waited on, but I'm no lady. Sure I can put on that mask when my mother's around, but it's not really me."

Part of Ikuto wanted to throw his whole plan of getting her to leave before the end of the summer out the window. And he thought his life with his father was tough. The girl couldn't even escape her property like he could. She had no friends outside her staff and was still this tough.

Amu saw the look in Ikuto's eyes as she watched him think it over. She didn't like the way he almost seemed to pity her. "Don't you dare start with that." She punched his arm again. "I'll not have you feeling sorry for me. I'm here now aren't I? I know that if you deflower me or I leave because of your 'disgusting habits' that I lose and I'm not going down that easily. I win if I stick it out or make you leave so that's what I going to have to aim for. Don't you dare take it easy on me because even though we're living together we are going to enemies to a certain degree."

Ikuto smirked down at the girl before turning so his back was to the railing. "Since you put it that way. I can't cook or clean or do laundry so I guess that's up to you to do. You're a girl after all. By the way I'm starving so could you get your cute little ass to the kitchen and make he supper?"

Amu grinned and saluted the cocky bastard. "Aye Aye Captain!"

As she turned to walk away, Ikuto smacked her ass. Amu jumped but laughed at the contact and scurried from the room. Ikuto loved watching her walk away. She was feisty, she was interesting and she was a flirt. He couldn't wait to see how he reacted to his other plans.

Amu found the kitchen rather easily. Having been living a large house all her life she'd learned how to memorize halls and stairs quickly. She rummaged through the cupboards and the pantry to find that her mother had been correct in saying that they were well stocked for food.

She decided to make some stew to use up some of the fresh meat and vegetables in the fridge before they went bad. She finished putting it all together when Ikuto sauntered in through the doors. He was still in the dark blue jeans he had been wearing earlier, but his black shirt was no longer on his body. His perfect abs were on display for all to see.

Amu glanced at him before turning back to look at him. He had a smirk on his face as her eyes drifted over his exposed chest. "Like what you see?"

Amu looked up into his eyes before laughing. She strutted over to him before running a finger down his chest and stomach. It didn't quite reach the top of his jeans and for some reason that disappointed him. "Well aren't you just a big chunk of man candy. I can't wait to see you with your swimsuit on either."

Ikuto felt his cheeks heat up very slightly, but that couldn't be right. Tsukiyomi Ikuto did not blush. He made countless girls faint at the sight of him, but he did not blush. This girl was going to faint later after seeing him mostly nude and soaking wet. He'd teach her to flirt with him.

Amu started laughed as she turned back around to finish their supper. "Wait _Amu,_ how come you get to touch mine, but I can't touch yours?"

Amu raised an eyebrow at him before laughing even harder. "Did you really want to?"

Ikuto smirked but didn't reply as he crossed his arms over his chest. He let his eyes start at hers and move slowly down her body before traveling back up it. She was hot and definitely had a bikini ready body. What the hell were they doing still in the house?

Amu smiled as Ikuto put on the display of checking her out. She waited patiently until he was down before giggling. "Did you want me to spin for you slowly?"

Ikuto couldn't help it. The girl was just too much. He chuckled and waved his hand over his head as he left the room. "I'll wait until your in your bikini!"

Amu smiled after he was gone and went back to her cooking. Something about the boy just made her act normal. She had no idea what she was doing most of the time, but whenever he did anything perverted or Ikuto-ish she just felt natural. Her responses weren't forced or carefully thought out and she enjoyed the sexual harassment they gave to one another. No one dared to treat her this way at her mansion and she loved this side of herself. She felt strong and confident and was certain that this was going to be the best summer of her life.

Amu sought Ikuto out when the food was ready. She wasn't having any luck by just wandering around so she decided to head back to the kitchen by herself. She could eat and then go unpack and get ready to go down to the beach before it got too dark. She didn't want to miss out on feeling the sand between her toes for the first time because Ikuto was playing hide and seek with her.

Amu had just finished rinsing her bowl when Ikuto entered the kitchen. His shirt was still missing and he looked slightly hurt at seeing her already finished. "You couldn't wait for me _Amu_?"

Amu rolled her eyes at his pout. "I tried to find you, but you weren't anywhere so I decided that if I just went ahead and ate then I could unpack while you ate and then we could go down to the beach."

Ikuto smirked as he dished himself some of the delicious smelling stew that was left on a burner for him. Amu had kept it warm despite not knowing when he was going to show up. "Eager to get me wet _Amu_?"

Amu sighed and held up her hands in surrender. "You caught me. The first thing I thought when I saw you was not 'oh great not this prick again' but 'man I just want to get this sexy beast naked and hard'. I can't believe I tried to hide it from you. I'm going to go unpack."

Ikuto let his mouth fall open only after she left. He started chuckling after he was sure she was too far away to hear it. That girl was going to be the death of him. He hardly knew her and yet felt strangely comfortable around her. Ikuto didn't realize it until he was done, but he devoured his food and practically sprinted to the room the girl had chosen. It was the one with the balcony.

He knocked before he swung the door open. Of course it was polite to knock but he hadn't finished knocking before the door was open. Amu stood out on her balcony again with her back to him. She wasn't wearing the dress anymore. She stood in a pair of very short red shorts with only her bikini top covering her top half.

Amu turned to Ikuto as he barged into her room. She'd been half expecting him to do that and was glad that she'd decided to change before putting some of her things away. She'd only just finished when he came in. She smiled before frowning. "Why aren't you in your swimsuit already?"

Ikuto was stunned. The dark blue _string_ bikini made her D sized cups, he was assuming, look amazing. How could he have not noticed her beautifully sculpted body before. "Is that a belly button ring?"

Amu actually blushed as she looked down. It was a secret from her mother, but she'd had it for a little over a year now. It was a present from Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. They all got them done when they paid a professional to come to her mansion to do it privately. The man was paid to keep quiet about it. The girls had felt so sexy after getting them done and they loved that it was their secret. "Um yeah? What does it look like?"

Ikuto smirked before moving closer. He bent down to make his eyes level with her naval and studied the small charm hanging from a very sexy belly button. He'd seen them on girls before, but this was almost too much to handle and it was only for his eyes. They only shared the beach with the other houses on it and as far as he knew, no one else was vacationing yet. "Is that a kitten?"

Amu flushed again at her choice of jewelry. "Yep. The only other one I brought is my strawberry one, but it doesn't match my swimsuit like this one. Will you go change now? I've never walked in sand before."

Ikuto nodded and left her on her own to change so they could head down to the water. They'd make it in time to watch the sunset. He didn't want to keep her from experiencing the ocean for the first time. A sharp pain went through his chest when she confessed to never walking on sand before.

He went back to her room when he was done, but she wasn't there so he headed down to the main floor. Ikuto found Amu in the kitchen looking through the freezer. She jumped a little when he wrapped his arms around her waist to see what she was doing. His chin was on the top of her head and he felt her oh so delicious abs contract under his hands. "What're you doing now?"

Amu sighed. He seemed to be the perfect height to fit her so perfectly the way he was now. She didn't want to be overly mean, but if the boy went for a feel up then she'd have to teach him a lesson. So far he was being a good little boy. "I'm looking for ice cream. It's summer after all and hot outside despite the sun going down. I found some popsicles. Do you want one?"

Ikuto watched as she gestured to the box of frozen treats nestled in the freezer under a frozen pizza. He made a mental note to pick up ice cream when they went shopping next. "Sure, but let's grab them to go. It's getting dark."

Amu grumbled as she pulled out the box and took out two popsicles. She offered one to Ikuto and kept one to herself. They disposed of the wrappers before they left and headed out the back door. Amu chose not to wear shoes and saw that Ikuto was barefoot as well. She wasn't planning on doing any swimming that night, but decided it was a beach so a swimsuit was necessary.

Ikuto watched her tongue as she licked her popsicle. The girl had no idea how sexy she was behaving. Sure she flirted back with him, but right now her mind was on something else completely and had no awareness of the agony he was in. "So this is your first time at the beach?"

Amu turned to look at Ikuto right as she stuck her entire popsicle in her mouth. She watched Ikuto stare at her as she slowly sucked her saliva off her treat as she pulled it from her mouth. "What part of 'I've never been allowed to leave my house before' did you not understand?"

Ikuto couldn't breathe as the popsicle journeyed back into her waiting mouth. He had been hoping to distract himself, but that was impossible now. He could feel the cool juices of his own starting to run down his fingers as it sat forgotten in his hand.

Amu glanced over to look at Ikuto again when he didn't answer. She realized he was staring at her mouth and it finally dawned on her that the boy was getting too excited by her eating habits. She made sure to lick the popsicle tenderly before firmly biting off the tip of it. She watched Ikuto flinch at her open display of violence to the cylinder treat. "Ikuto, it's melting."

Ikuto looked at the girl in confusion. He had no idea what she was talking about as she took another bite from her popsicle. Amu decided that she needed to finish her own quickly or the boy's hand would get sticky. After it was gone and all she had was the stick, Amu stopped walking along the path to turn to Ikuto. She grasped his wrist and pulled it towards her mouth.

Ikuto watched in amazement as she bit down lightly on his popsicle and slide it from his fingers. He'd completely forgotten that he'd been holding it when she'd stolen it. He was about to start smirking when she slurped all of the juices off of it without releasing his hand. She took the popsicle out of her mouth with her free hand and moved her tongue ever so slowly along his fingers.

Ikuto didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life he was being turned on and had no idea how to respond. She licked his hand clean of the juices. She inspected it before letting it drop and eating his popsicle much of the same way she'd eaten her own.

He barely noticed when she continued walking down the path without him. It wasn't until she looked at him over her shoulder that he remembered how to walk. "Are you alright Tsukiyomi-san?"

Ikuto shuddered at the name. It was his father's name. "Please call me Ikuto. You say Tsukiyomi and it makes me feel like my dad is just over my shoulder. I'm on vacation, don't make me think of him every second."

Amu nodded before smiling as he finally caught up. "Alright. I'll call you Ikuto from now on. That was one of my choices right?"

Ikuto smirked. "Yeah, but I'd prefer one of the other two more."

Amu kept her smile in place before finishing off his popsicle. "I bet you would."

Ikuto wasn't sure if he heard it or not, but it sounded like she'd mumbled the word 'pervert' under her breath. He wanted to lecture her and make it clear that she was the perverted one because of the way she ate those frozen treats, but that would mean admitting that he'd been thinking perverted thoughts. He chose to remain silent.

Morg: Who knew eating harmless treats could be so erotic.

Ikuto: I did.

Amu: What? Is this why you always buy them for me?

Ikuto: Possibly. Review to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Morg: Heyo! It's like a never ending story of greatness!

Ikuto: I kind of like it so far, but still it could be dirtier.

Morg: Don't worry about that. Have you not noticed how sexual Amu is in this story?

Amu: I'm what?

Ikuto: It's okay Amu, she doesn't own us.

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

The first week alone with him passed with harmless flirting. Ikuto was being 'good'. Amu was rather impressed. She'd figured that by now she'd need some sort of stick to beat him off of her. Especially since she didn't hold back around him. She'd walk around the house in a towel or just a thin robe after taking a shower or a bath. Since they shared the main bathroom in the hall between their rooms, Amu left 'private' items out for him to see.

Ikuto couldn't believe how many times he gone into the bathroom to wash up to find Amu's bras or thongs hanging on the shower rod. He didn't dare say a word incase she was doing it on purpose. He chose to strictly ignore it. He wasn't giving in. If this was her way of getting him to leave first then she was going on about it all wrong.

Amu loved the fact that they spent a lot of time together. Dia had been right about her needing other friends, but Amu wasn't think about love. Not one bit. She loved teasing the boy and he responded by doing some of the same things. A towel wrapped loosely around his waist, his boxers left in the hall – accidently dropped – and her favorite no shirt on policy.

"Hey Ikuto!" Amu called out as he passed her door while wearing a pair of dark blue shorts. He stopped and peaked in to find her in a towel, painting her toe nails dark blue. He didn't answer but the look on his face told her to continue. "What to do something fun tonight since it's been a week and we haven't killed each other yet?"

Ikuto looked at the towel clad girl and decided to indulge her. "Sure why not. What did you have in mind?"

Amu thought it over as she blew on her toes to dry them. She put the polish away and leaned on her bent knee. She wasn't exposing herself to Ikuto in the slightest, but the boy knew that if he was standing just two or three more feet to the left then it'd be a whole different story. "How about we go out to eat? I don't want to use up all my recipes too soon."

Ikuto swallowed as she lowered her delectable leg and stood. Her hands caught the towel before it had time to even think about falling and he so badly wanted to just rip it off her body and make her stop teasing him. "I know of a good restaurant. Dress sexy though."

Amu laughed and cocked her head to the side. "Don't I always?"

It was Ikuto's turn to chuckle as he left the room without a further comment. That was dangerous territory to be entering and he didn't want to go there just yet. He was also curious to see how she acted out in public when it wasn't just her and him. They hadn't been in that situation yet seeing how they were still the only two on the beach everyday and they hadn't needed to go anywhere yet.

Amu hummed to herself as she picked out the clothes she wanted to wear. She decided on a dress since Ikuto had suggested sexy, but it wasn't like the dresses she wore for her mother. It had black thin straps that were made out of ribbon that connected to a straight across top that hugged her figure until her waist where it flared out a little to give her move of a figure. The dress was a deep red with a black lace layer just under the top layer of fabric of the skirt. About an inch of lace stuck out the bottom to let everyone know it was there. A black ribbon was tied around her waist just to accent it just that much more.

Amu decided to wear her hair up to show off her slim neck and shoulders. She also decided against all makeup and jewelry. She left in her belly button ring but changed it to the strawberry. The ribbon covered it so unless she moved it on purpose, nobody would see it. She wore black heels to match it.

Ikuto wore a pair of sleek dark jeans and a black button up shirt which he left untucked. He met Amu at the bottom of the stairs and he swore his heart stopped as she descended towards him. Her pink hair was in some sort of messy sophisticated bun with a few strands hanging here and there making him want to brush them back for her.

Amu smiled at Ikuto as she twirled for him. "Is it sexy enough for you?"

Ikuto had half a mind to tell her to go change because too many other guys were going to be looking at her. "It'll do."

Amu laughed and took his arm as he led her towards the garage. It was attached to the house, but Amu hadn't been there yet. She stopped Ikuto as they passed the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow but she rolled her eyes as she went in to grab her camera. "Take a picture with me?"

"Sure."

Amu set up the camera after aligning it so that it would take a picture after ten seconds, giving her plenty of time to move back to Ikuto's side. She pressed the button to start the count down and scooted back to Ikuto. "Smile!"

Ikuto did as told but realized after the second click that the camera was taking several pictures instead of just one, so he decided to change his poses after each click. Amu ended up with bunny ear, moose antlers, Ikuto sticking his tongue out, Ikuto licking her neck, Amu smacking Ikuto while blushing, Ikuto laughing at a pouting Amu and Amu's favorite Amu punching Ikuto's arm.

The camera stopped and the two just laughed before leaving. Ikuto opened the door to his Lamborghini. "Nice car."

Ikuto smirked and shut the door behind her before making his way to his side. "Yeah it gets me where I want to go." The engine purred to life at his command and he began backing out of the garage. "Have you ever ridden in one before?"

Amu shook her head and looked around the car. She sort of wished she'd brought her camera, but she didn't think it was appropriate to take pictures in a nice restaurant. She'd describe it in full in her journal later. "I've ridden in limos."

Ikuto laughed but then quickly stopped. "Does that mean you don't know how to drive?"

Amu nodded and decided not to comment. She hated bringing up how trapped she was in her life. She got nothing unless her mother deemed it worthy enough. Nothing was ever worthy enough in her mother's eyes.

Ikuto sat silently for the rest of the ride. He pulled up along a curb and hopped out as a valet driver opened Amu's door and helped her to her feet. Ikuto was slightly jealous when the man held her hand longer than necessary.

Amu's eyes were huge as she looked at the beautiful restaurant they were going to eat at. She would've been fine eating at a tiny diner, but this place was magnificent. She guessed she shouldn't have been too impressed considering the amount of wealth her mother had and all the beautiful buildings she'd been in, but something about this night with Ikuto made everything seem grander.

Ikuto chuckled at her expression and placed his hand on the small of her back. "You'd think you'd never been to a five star restaurant before."

Amu blushed but smiled at Ikuto as he led her inside. "It's not that. I've never been to a restaurant with a boy before."

Ikuto couldn't help but smirk at that as they were seated. She always seemed to say what he was least expecting. He'd never that about this being her first date, but it should have been obvious since she'd told him over and over again that she was a prisoner in her own house. "I'm glad I could be the one to take you out on your first date."

Amu smiled shyly and him and he almost came undone. "Thanks Ikuto. For understanding what this means to me. I probably won't get to do this ever again after this summer."

Ikuto picked up his menu and started looking it over. "What do you mean?"

Amu sighed and followed his actions while thinking of the best way to break it to him easily. "Do you know why my mother made it a stipulation that I stay 'pure'?"

Ikuto looked up from his menu to meet her eyes. "No. I figured that it had something to do with her think of me as a tom cat and you as a house cat, like we can't be together because we are different breeds. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense for your mom to think that since I come from a prestigious family as well."

Amu sighed again and decided she wanted some pasta. The alfredo looked appetizing. "She did it because eventually she'll want to marry me off to another rich family to make some sort of political gain and I can't be tainted if she wants the best deal."

Ikuto almost dropped his menu. Wasn't that going just a little too far? They lived in the modern world now, didn't they? No one should do that to their children any more. "I could always just fuck you and ruin all her evil schemes."

Amu started laughing. She could barely breathe and her face was turning red. Leave it to Ikuto to say something perverted to cheer her up. She knew he was serious too, but the boy had spoken without thinking. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

Ikuto pouted a little before deciding on the grilled salmon. "Is that idea really that amusing to you? I was being serious you know."

Amu kept her smile on and took a drink of her water. "I know, but it's not possible. My mama is the only person I've got so I want to make her happy."

Ikuto closed her menu and put it aside to buy him time to think out what he wanted to say. "So your willing to throw away your life and happiness for your mother who has already lived most of her life and made choices that she can't reverse?"

Amu thought it over. They way he said it made it sound horrible. "I've been doing it all my life. You've seen how different I am with in 'Darling Amu' mode from how I am when I'm with you. I do have some control, you know. I can turn down the suitor if he isn't to my liking. My mother would never force some crazy man upon me. Somewhere deep down inside she still thinks about me."

Ikuto snorted as he took a drink of water causing him to choke. "I'm sorry for a moment I thought you said that the bitch that locks you up still cares about you."

Amu tried not to let his words get to her. He didn't know the whole story. He didn't know what had happened in her past to make her mother this crazy. It was all she could do to keep her mother somewhat sane. For some reason she didn't feel like telling him at the moment. "Can we change the subject. We're on a date and I want to talk about the subjects you're supposed to talk about on a date."

Ikuto thought it over for a moment. He was saved when the waiter came and took their orders and menus. At least he thought he was saved, but then he realized that now there was nothing to distract them from their conversation. "What do you want to talk about?"

Amu kept her hands in her lap and her back straight. She'd been trained all her life on how to sit and act in public for her to forget it all now. "I'm not the one that's been on dates before."

Ikuto just stared at her. How was he supposed to tell her that he hadn't either. She wouldn't believe it. "Well, I guess we can talk about anything. You're supposed to tell each other about yourselves and your families and work or whatever, but you closed off that topic already."

Amu smiled as she racked her brain to come up with a new topic. They hadn't really spoken a whole lot to each other over the past week unless it was a flirtatious comment or about dinner. They were good at steering clear of their private lives by making these other worthless comments. Amu just realized how much of a front they were both putting up to the other.

She'd thought she'd been acting natural, but if that was the case then she should have no problem talking with Ikuto about her mother and her past and her future. They needed a lot more work before they could have that conversation, however. "Would you like me to tell you about Ran, Miki, Su and Dia?"

Amu smiled as she held Ikuto's hand. They were walking down a boardwalk to look at the ocean at night. It wasn't like they couldn't see the ocean at night from their house, but there was a difference between standing next to the ocean and being over the ocean. Dinner had gone smoothly and Ikuto had even told her about his own servant that always covered for him. Amu was certain that she'd like the man Ikuto referred to as Yoru.

Ikuto noticed Amu shiver as they neared the end of the dock. He cursed himself for not thinking to bring a jacket, but then smirked as he thought of the alternative. "Are you cold?"

Amu shivered again and sighed. "I guess that just gave me away, huh?"

Ikuto laughed and wrapped his arms around her to pull her into his warm chest and they stared out over the sea. Waves were loud as they rolled in against the shore, but they boardwalk was long enough that they were far enough out for the sound to be in the background.

Amu shivered once more, but it wasn't from the cold. She and Ikuto had never touched this much. Sure they raped each other with their eyes and made scandalous comments, but touching wasn't permitted. It was a line that neither of them dared to cross. Now she found herself comfortably in Ikuto's arms.

Ikuto laughed as she snuggled closer. "Is that better?"

Amu pouted and made sure it sounded in her voice since he couldn't see her face. "You're warm."

This made Ikuto laughed a little harder. He shook Amu causing her to laugh at the feeling. She turned in his arms to tell him that they should head back but her words were lost before they could leave her mouth. His face was only inches from her own as she looked up at him. She swallowed and stared into his eyes.

Ikuto smiled, not smirked, smiled as he leaned down towards her. He watched her eyes widen, but he went to the left and whispered into her ear. "If this is a date then I should get to kiss you."

He leaned up in time to see Amu blush a deep shade of red. She almost matched her dress, but the wind was cooling her off. She mumbled something that he didn't understand so he brought his head down again. "What was that?"

Amu sighed before looking straight into his eyes again. "I said 'what are you waiting for? Just kiss me already!'"

That was all Ikuto needed before he pressed his lips against hers. He tried to control himself as he moved his mouth against hers, but she was so delicious it was hard not to swallow her whole. He pulled back and smiled down at her. "It'd be better if you kissed back."

He was slightly surprised the first time she blushed a few minutes ago. It had almost been the red of her dress. Now her dress was almost as dark as her blush. "I've never kissed anyone before. I don't know what I'm doing."

Ikuto leaned his head back a little farther to get a clear look at her face. Her large honey eyes stared up at him in innocence. He sighed as he leaned back towards her. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait to take lessons on another night."

Amu's eyes widened in shock before she blushed again. She didn't know if there was blood left anywhere in her body besides her face and neck. Stupid perverted cat boy thought she was going to be kissing him again. This was only for the sake of having a real date. Right?

Amu pushed out of his arms and began to stalk back towards the shore. She could hear Ikuto laughing behind her as he followed her hunched form. She didn't realize just how cold she was until his warmth was gone. Oh well it got warmer as they got closer to land.

Ikuto drove them home in silence since Amu was refusing to speak to him. He didn't realize that he'd basically just ruined her first kiss and date. She'd even given it willingly to him and he had to go and make some stupid comment.

Amu didn't slam the door of his car. She didn't slam the door of the house or stomp up the stairs to her room to change. No she wouldn't do any of that because she was a lady. She carefully closed each door she passed through and made sure that her steps barely made a noise as she ascended the stairs.

Ikuto was right behind her the entire way. He could tell that she wasn't just pissed, she was full out livid. He'd been serious when he'd said that he couldn't teach her to kiss while standing out in the wind and cold. It may have come out wrong, but there was nothing he could do to change that fact now so he left her alone. They weren't really dating anyways so he didn't have to worry about he wanting nothing to do with him anymore. Right?

Ikuto sighed as he headed for his own room. He changed into just his boxers and climbed into his bed. She'd be fine by morning.

Amu decided the next morning that she couldn't look at the stupid pervert the same way anymore. He'd said something about future kisses and now every time she caught a glimpse of him she wanted those kisses. Several times she'd been about to claim them when she'd snapped to her senses and blush hard before escaping the room.  
Ikuto didn't know what to make of her behavior. He'd never seen her act so shy, so timid and so cute. She didn't seem embarrassed by the kiss they had shared on their date. He knew that wasn't it. He was almost distraught to find that she no longer left her undergarments in the bathroom. He was perverted enough to go in the bathroom just to see them, but something felt wrong without them there.

He also noticed that she no longer walked around the house in her towel. She always went straight to her room to put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her actions did not stop him from changing his. He still 'dropped' his boxers in the hall and walked past her room in a towel. He also wore a shirt only when he absolutely had to.

He wanted to say that it was okay and she could go back to being normal, but that didn't seem right. He was certain that she'd get mad at him for assuming that she was acting strange. All girls were crazy like and jumped to conclusions.

Three days passed without them hardly speaking to one another. He'd see her out on the beach sun bathing while reading a book or listening to her music. Sometimes he'd go sit with her, but she always seemed too enraptured with what she was doing to pay any attention to him. If he talked to her she'd just blush and ignore him some more.

Ikuto didn't know what to do anymore. So he devised a plan. He was going to corner Hinamori Amu and make her talk about whatever it was that was bothering her. He hadn't worked that part of his plan out yet because he suspected that he wouldn't make it that far.

Amu finished preparing their dinner and sat down to eat. Ikuto would be in the kitchen to eat and she wanted to have to spend the least amount of time with him. How could she even be in the same room since all she wanted to do was jump his bones and demand another kiss. She just wanted a kiss. Just a kiss. Right?

Ikuto peeked around the corner to see Amu playing with her food. She hadn't realized his presence yet and for the first time since their date he heard her speak. "Just one. I only want one." This amused Ikuto for some reason that didn't quite make sense to him. He had not idea what she wanted 'one' of, but he was definitely going to find out.

Ikuto sauntered around the corner of the door frame and put on an innocent face. "You're eating without me again. I swear you hate me now."

Amu's head shot up and he watched as she blushed before looking down at her plate. "You and I both know that you don't really think that."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow before sitting down right beside her. "How am I supposed to know what you're thinking. You won't even look me in the eye anymore let alone be in the same room. Was what I said really that horrible to you?"

Amu looked up and made eye contact. She was angry now. How dare he make a joke out of her feelings when she didn't understand what was going on herself? She wasn't going to sit there and listen to him. "I'm finished. Enjoy your meal."

Amu slipped away too fast for Ikuto to grab her. He was right about something bothering her from what he said. He just didn't know which part and she wasn't likely to tell him so he could apologize.

Amu sat in her room until darkness took over the sky. She moved a chair to her balcony and stared up at the sky, trying to decide how to deal with her feelings so she and Ikuto could go back to being the way they were.

She didn't notice Ikuto slip in her room behind her until he spoke. She didn't jump or turn or around or even acknowledge that she heard him before he left. His words almost broke her heart though.

"I don't know what I did to make you like this, but I want the old, strong Amu back. You said you weren't going to take it easy on me, well I'm not going to take it easy on you so you better man up."

Ikuto lay on his bed staring up at his ceiling. Sure he had a balcony too, but his was on a different side of the house than hers was. He couldn't see her from there so it didn't matter. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when she entered his room until she was crawling across the giant bed towards him.

Ikuto sat up and as Amu finally made it to his side. "You promised. Now teach."

His eyes went wide as he took in the seriousness of her face. "That's what this has been about? You just wanted to kiss me again?"

Amu groaned and hid her face as she blushed once more in front of the stupid pervert. "Don't make me tie you down."

Ikuto laughed. This was more like the Amu he knew. "I wouldn't mind you know."

Amu looked at him in shock. She'd been kidding, but now the image was in her mind and she blushed harder. "What?"

Ikuto couldn't help it. He laughed harder than he had since she started ignoring him. "I was joking. Calm down. I never expected someone as _precious_ as you to ever actually think about bondage. I couldn't resist."

Amu rolled her eyes and slapped his arm, but he caught her hand before she could pull it back. He dragged her closer to him until she was in his lap. He placed her hand over his shoulder so that it rested on the back of his neck. "Are you really going to teach me?"

Ikuto smirked down at her. He placed his hand on her other shoulder and let it drift lazily down to her wrist. He brought her other hand up and placed it over his other shoulder. His hands moved to the back of her waist and pulled her even closer. Ikuto may have never been on any dates, but his father made sure he knew his way around a woman. "I can't break a promise now, can I?"

Amu shook her head but was too afraid that her voice wouldn't work to try it out. She straightened her back, which brought her face up closer to Ikuto's. Her breathing hitched as she stared up into his eyes. She could barely see him because his light was off.

Ikuto kept his smirk as he leaned down. He pressed lightly on her lips and went straight to heaven. Stupid girl was avoiding him because she wanted another kiss. He'd give her more than just kisses if she'd let him. He pulled back but didn't actually break contact. "Just move your lips like I move mine."

Amu sighed in response partly to let him know she understood and partly because the feeling of his lips ghosting across hers while he talked was sending waves of pleasure down her spine.

Ikuto pressed his lips firmly to hers this time and moved them. He almost tackled her when he felt her kiss back. If he was in heaven before then this was simply pure bliss. Her taste, her smell, her touch everything was sending his sensitive senses into overdrive. He didn't want to pull back, but if he wanted to deepen the kiss he was going to have to warn her first. "That was pretty good. Now just follow my lead and do whatever feels right."

Amu gave another sigh as his breath fanned her face. Her lips felt overly sensitive and her spine was absolutely quivering. She didn't wait for him to kiss her again. She leaned up a fraction more to push her lips once again against his. She felt him smirk but it didn't matter. She was drugged and couldn't get enough.

Ikuto slanted his head and deepened their kiss. He couldn't take it anymore so he muttered 'open your mouth' which she did. His tongue was greedy as it dominated every inch of her mouth. Amu groaned during his invasion, causing her tongue to vibrate against his own.

Without realizing his actions, Ikuto pushed Amu back against the bed and braced himself over her with stopping their tongue war. He won in the end by sucking Amu's tongue into his own mouth to fondle it. He received another groan from his student.

Amu felt herself pushed back onto the bed. Her fingers were too busy tangling themselves into that soft midnight blue hair to do anything to stop what was happening. In fact her mind and body were both telling her not to stop Ikuto. She wanted his kisses and his touch, but she refused to think beyond that.

Ikuto came to his senses as his hands skimmed across her thigh. She had been so weird around him for several days after just one chaste kiss. Imagine if he fondled her. She'd probably ignore him for two weeks. He didn't want that so he pulled back.

Amu felt a great lost when Ikuto pushed himself up and off her. He rolled onto his back while they both breathed heavily. Her hands were forced to release him when he moved away and had fluttered down to her sides. She felt his hand entwined with her own to give her comfort.

Amu sat up to leave, but Ikuto jerked her back with the hand he was holding. She fell back onto his chest and rested her head against him. She would hear his heartbeat as it was slowing down.

She snuggled closer to him and let her eyes drift shut as the pounding sound lulled her to sleep. Before sleep could actually claim her she felt his chest vibrate and heard him ask her a question. It wasn't until he repeated it the second time that she actually understood it.

"Am I that good of a teacher or did you lie to get me to kiss you again because you are way too damn good at it."

Amu clutched his shirt just a little tighter before mumbling her response. "Good teacher." And she was out.

Morg: Aww, you guys!

Ikuto: What can I say? I'm a stud!

Amu: I would never act that way!

Ikuto: Yeah sure. I bet your craving kisses right now.

Amu: Don't you dare!

Ikuto: If you want to see me kiss Amu more in the next chapter you better Review!

Morg: You've resorted to bribery?


	4. Chapter 4

Morg: Heyo! I think your bribe worked.

Ikuto: Everything I do works.

Amu: You've been trying to get me to fall in love with you and that hasn't worked.

Morg: I see what you mean Ikuto. You really are very successful.

Ikuto: I do what I do.

Amu: What does that even mean?

Ikuto: It means Morg doesn't own us!

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

Amu felt the hot sand give away with every step she took. She decided that today was a red day and thus wore her red bikini and strawberry belly ring. She didn't know where Ikuto was. They'd pretty much gone back to normal since the whole kissing thing. He was as perverted as ever and she dished what she was served.

She shielded the glare off the water to look out over the ocean. It was peaceful at the vacation house. She was glad that they were only at the end of their second week of summer. Amu had plenty of time left to live how she wanted before returning to her prison.

Ikuto had disappeared that morning, claiming that he needed to go pick some things up before playing. Amu had rolled her eyes and stated that with him gone she could finally walk around naked. Ikuto argued that she could do that any time she felt like it. If she was worried about him then he'd just have to go naked with her. Amu had laughed and told him to leave before she took him up on that offer.

Part of her honestly wanted to go naked, but she knew that they hormone filled boy wouldn't be able to control himself. Amu wasn't stupid. She knew she was hot. She also knew that Ikuto thought so too. He was being really sweet to her too so she decided to do something nice fore him.

Her thoughts drifted towards the naughtier side of what things Ikuto seemed to like when a voice reached her ears. It wasn't Ikuto's. Amu turned to see a blonde boy walking along the beach talking on a cell phone. She sighed as she realized that her and Ikuto's sanctuary was no longer theirs alone.

The boy looked oddly familiar but that didn't surprise Amu as she thought over how only the elite could afford to live on a beach like the one they were on and with her being part of the elite society she was more than likely to have met the other inhabitants at one point or another.

Amu glanced over her shoulder as she made her way back towards her and Ikuto's house when the blond boy called out to her. She could act like herself in front of Ikuto, but this was a stranger that could possibly know her more pristine side. Amu automatically went into 'perfect' mode. "Yes, how may I help you?"

The boy ran to catch up with her and smiled as he panted. "I thought that was you Hinamori-chan. I called your house to see if you were in, but your mother told me that you were staying at a beach house for the summer. What a coincidence that it was the same beach as mine."

Amu smiled politely and came up with a ridiculously refined answer to his rambles. "I agree that luck played a part in our meeting. I am sorry but your name escapes me at the moment."

The boy opened his mouth when another voice called out. "Yo Amu! Where are you?"

Amu turned towards her haven not too far away from where she stood trapped in a conversation with the blond boy. "I'm out here Ikuto!"

Ikuto emerged from the house to take in the delicious sight of Amu in red. His eyes turned dark with lust before turning darker with hatred as they fell onto the boy standing near her. "Why are you on my property Hotori?"

The blond boy clenched his hands before pointing at Ikuto. "Why is Hinamori-chan staying with you? Her mother said she was teaching you manners. Is it working? Are you actually civilized enough to be around a regular population now?"

Amu looked stunned from the blond to Ikuto. She was afraid that Ikuto would retort with something stupidly childish in this petty fight, but he only smirked. "Amu's not staying with me to teach me manners. She's my fuck buddy."

Amu turned bright red as the Hotori boy turned to look at her. She shook her head no but couldn't hold her laughter at his stunned expression. "I promise you that is not true. I would never dream of doing that with Ikuto."

Ikuto pouted but crossed the short distance to put his arms around her shoulders and pull her tight against his chest. "Why do you say such mean things? I didn't know that ladies lied."

Amu sighed and calmly stepped forwards to take herself out of his hold. Ikuto let her go as Hotori watched in horror. "I am not lying. It is almost lunch time. I am going to go make us something to eat."

Ikuto stood next to Hotori and whistled as Amu made her way up to the house. Before she disappeared she shot Ikuto a look that the Hotori boy didn't see. Ikuto laughed before turning to face his newly arrived neighbor. "What are you doing here Tadase?"

Tadase grinned before shrugging his shoulders. "Visiting my summer house, of course it was luck that made it possible that my future fiancé is happening to be staying next door."

Ikuto kept his smirk in place as he ground the words out through his teeth. "You better be talking about the house on the other side of yours because Amu isn't your future fiancé."

Tadase laughed before walking away towards his house. "Whatever you say Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto grumbled as he entered his house. He couldn't let some gay ass boy steal his sexy Amu. She'd have to keep up her façade for the rest of her life if she had to marry that loser. He couldn't let that happen to her. They'd become friends and friends look out for friends. "Where are you Amu-koi?"

He heard her laughter come from the dinning room that they never used. She sat in one of the many chairs with her plate of food. His plate was waiting him at some other random chair at the table. Ikuto didn't like that he was supposed to sit so far away from her. "Why did you change out of your bikini? Now we can't go swimming."

Amu smiled as he moved to sit where she assigned him. "I don't want to swim with that creep out there watching me. He seriously couldn't keep him eyes on my face while we talked and I could feel him watching me as I walked back. Did you know that he called my mother to see if I was me instead of just asking me? What an idiot."

Ikuto laughed as he dived into her wonderful cooking. He didn't think he'd be able to go back to eating what he cooks made anymore. Amu was spoiling him. "We can hang out inside today so you don't have to see him. I bet he'll actually think I was serious if neither of us comes back out."

Amu giggled as she finished her meal and sat while Ikuto finished his. "The look on his face was priceless when you told him that I was here to fuck you. I mean seriously, I didn't think that his eyes were going to stay in their sockets."

"Do you remember who that little prick is?"

Amu shook her head while attempting to calm down after laughing at the memory of Hotori's stunned look. "I was asking him for it when you called for me. I know the Hotori name carries a lot of power, but I don't remember the heir. You know me; I don't like to remember names. I just go and smile pretty until I get to return home. I never actually talk to anyone at those events."

Ikuto shook his head as if he was disappointed in her. "Amu what am I going to do with you? It doesn't matter so much in this case because Hotori Tadase is a fag. We've never gotten along, but it's not my fault. We were friends when we were younger, but then my father started pushing women on me and Tadase started hating me. I tried to explain to him that I couldn't refute my father, but he threw a hissy fit and left. We've been horrible to each other ever since. He is strangely greedy when it comes to my possessions so I'd expect him to try and convince you to stay at his house instead of mine."

Amu sat quietly while Ikuto talked. It was the most he'd ever opened up to her about his past and Amu didn't want to remind him of that fact only to have him stop talking to her. She laughed at the idea of Tadase trying to get her to leave Ikuto's. "I don't think you have to worry about that since I can't leave anyways. I'm not going to lose this bet to you."

Ikuto smiled as he gathered up his dishes and hers to take them to the kitchen. "I should hope that you aren't about to give up just because some pretty blond boy walked past you on the beach."

Amu giggled before wrapping her arms around Ikuto's middle as he faced the sink. He was rinsing their dishes as she attacked him from behind. "I'm a little worried about you. Do I have to remind you that I'm a hot babe so you don't run off down the beach to that girlish guy? I never said he was pretty. In fact I don't think he is good looking at all."

Ikuto twisted his neck to peek over his shoulder at her. "I'm not gay and don't worry with your boobs pushed up against my back right now I couldn't possibly forget how hot you are."

Amu laughed before releasing him. She swatted his butt before leaving the kitchen. Ikuto wasn't kidding about the boob thing. He had found it hard to concentrate as soon as she embraced him. He was strangely aware of her body on his. In fact he wanted to track her down to press his body against hers once more.

Ikuto left the dishes in the drying rack as he went in search of the pinkette. "Amu where are you now? Do you want to play a game?"

Amu called out from upstairs so Ikuto went to find her. He checked her room first, but didn't find her there. He continued to search around the upstairs until he found her sitting on another balcony. It didn't face the ocean like hers did, but it didn't have a bad view since it came off the front of the house. The gardens looked vibrant in the afternoon sun. "What are you doing out here?"

Amu looked up at him as he joined her at the railing. "I got creeped out while standing on mine. I felt like someone was watching me and I turned towards Tadase's house only to see him turn abruptly with his binoculars to stare out over the ocean. It was weird so I left for a spot that he wouldn't be able to see me."

Ikuto sighed and palmed his forehead. "He really is an idiot and a peeping tom. Do you want a different room?"

Amu smiled as she watched the wind move the trees. "No I like the one I have; I just won't spend so much time on my balcony where he can see me."

Ikuto nodded as they stood in silence. The yard in front of the house was huge. There was plenty of room to hold several different types of sporting events and the grass looked unbelievably comfortable. "Want to go take a nap in the shade of the trees?"

Amu answered him with a nod and a yawn. Ikuto smirked before sweeping her off her feet and jumping from the balcony. He was surprised when she didn't scream, but he felt her hands tighten their grip on his shirt. He set her down after finding a nice shady area to rest in. The trees did a wonderful job of blocking the view from every direction.

Amu looked around before settling down against a tree. She patted the ground next to her and Ikuto dropped there. "It's so warm out."

Ikuto nodded while checking once again to make sure there weren't any holes in the trees around them. "This spot is perfect. You can be outside without being stalked."

Amu smiled down at Ikuto as he lay next to where she was sitting on the grass. "You did a wonderful job, thank you."

Ikuto smirked and before he could make some perverted comment about how she could thank him she kissed him. Her hands took his head between them as she kissed him at an angle. Ikuto kissed back instantly and felt her moan against his mouth. He licked her lips and she let him in. After re-conquering known territory, Ikuto broke the kiss. "Holy Hell."

Amu laughed before snuggling up to his side. "Shhh! It's nap time now."

Ikuto chuckled before closing his eyes with his hands behind his head. Amu felt his breathing even out before she shifted onto her back. She kept her body right next to his in case he felt her presence leave him. She had found out the morning after she fell asleep in his bed that Ikuto was very aware even when he was asleep. She'd tried to sneak out to go back to her own room, but he'd grabbed her and pinned her down to claim several kisses before letting her go.

Amu stared up at the sky between the green leaves as she thought and felt the man sleeping next to her. For some reason she couldn't get the feeling that this was how it was supposed to be before slipping off to sleep as well.

Ikuto woke first with Amu tightly attached to his body. She was on her side with one arm between them, which grasped the hem of his shirt. Her other arm was strewn across his chest while one of her legs was tangled in his. Her other leg was hiked up across his hips. She muttered something incoherent before snuggling her face tighter against his side.

Ikuto smirked down at her after firmly becoming aware of the position they were in. It'd be easy for her to shift into a straddling position and have her way with him. Ikuto felt himself slip not back into sleep but into a daydream.

Amu woke and snuggled with the warmth beside her until she realized what exactly had woken her up. She let her mind figure out where her limbs were and almost laughed at herself for being in that position with Ikuto. Then she felt how awake he was.

Amu looked up at his face in shock. He was staring up at the sky. She could clearly see that his eyes were open, but he seemed lost in his own little world. She slowly shifted her leg that was across his hips while watching his face. His erection rubbed her calf to bring her assumption confirmation. She'd thought she'd felt it, but now she was sure.

Amu was slightly disappointed that Ikuto didn't respond to her movement but at the same time it amused her. She brought the arm that wasn't across his chest up under her to push herself in an upright position. She didn't think as she slid her body to straddle him.

Ikuto finally looked at her with a slight shocked but definitely amused look in his eyes. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

Amu smiled at his teasing before she shifted her hips to grind against his. "Seems like you had a good dream Ikuto-koi."

Ikuto swallowed hard. Her voice was too slutty and sexy to be real. He had to have fallen back asleep and was dreaming this. "It was about you."

Amu laughed quietly before stretching herself out on top of his body. She crossed her arms and placed her chin on them as she stared down at him. "I know and since it's my fault, I should help you out."

Ikuto watched as the Amu in his dreams slowly shifted her body until she sat between his knees. She smirked as she caressed his erection through his pants. Ikuto let out a wanton moan as Amu leaned forwards to look at him again. She made sure to rub her breasts against his aroused state. "Ikuto do you want me to help you?"

Ikuto didn't know how she managed to look at him through her eyelashes but the vixen had done it too well. He didn't dare speak incase he called her name and woke them both from this dream. He nodded and she moved back to sitting before him.

Amu smiled a devilish smile as she unclasped the button on his jeans and used her teeth to pull down his zipper. Ikuto let out a gasp and she reached into his boxers and pulled his manhood out into the summer air. Her hand was firmly gasping the base as she examined him.

Amu stared at the first erection she'd ever seen. It couldn't be too hard to make him come since he was already gasping and moaning at her touch. She lightly squeezed her hand to see what he'd do and wasn't disappointed by his noises. She bent her head forwards to see if she saw what she saw right. There seemed to be some sort of clear liquid oozing out a small slit on the very tip of the velvety member she held in her hands.

Amu let her hand slide up and down the shaft without letting the pressure she was applying lighten. Ikuto gasped again and moved to prop himself up on his arms to see what she was doing. Amu stared into his eyes before grinning. It was clear that he didn't actually think this was happening. This was going to be fun. "Ikuto-koi, please tell me what you want me to do. I've never done this before. Teach me."

She made sure to give him an innocent look that had just enough lust in it. She watched as his eyes widened before he smirked. "I'd love to teach you Amu-koi."

Amu beamed at him while continuing to move her hand. "Like this Ikuto-sama?"

Ikuto gasped not only because she was making him feel wonderful, but because his daydream was now complete with her using that honorific. "That's wonderful Amu-koi. Now lick the top with the tip of your tongue."

Amu obeyed without hesitation. She wanted Ikuto to live out this fantasy since she could easily admit in her head that it was one that she'd had before as well. She looked down and let her tongue dart out to lick the liquid that was coming out faster. She loved the way he shuddered so she did it several more times before placing a light kiss where she'd licked. Her eyes came back up to meet his. "How would you like me to pleasure you now Ikuto-sama?"

Ikuto couldn't believe how dirty his dream was getting. His mind was telling him that he needed to wake up and calm down before Amu found out. She probably wouldn't want to talk to him for the rest of the day if she found out what he'd been dreaming about. Another part of him argued that he'd better see where this led and that Amu would understand and hell the girl would probably laugh it off like all of his other perverted acts. "I want you to remove your hand and lick up and down the shaft. Make sure to nip, suck, lick and kiss while doing so. With your hand I want you to massage my balls."

Amu dipped her head obediently as she followed his orders. She didn't want to admit to how turned on she was at this naughty play she was doing. She couldn't decide what turned her on more. The fact that Ikuto thought she was being too slutty for this to not be a dream, or the fact that he was certain he was dreaming of doing this with her.

She held back a smile as she carried out her task as his hand woven into her hair. She felt it move with her as she moved up and down; making sure that every side was equally attended to. One of her hands massaged him as he had instructed while the other rubbed the inside of his thigh.

Ikuto moaned before pulling her hair to make her sit up. Amu followed his silent command to meet his eyes. She kept her innocent 'I'm your sex slave' look in place as she began talking. "Did I displease you Ikuto-sama?"

Ikuto smirked before patting her head. "Not at all Amu-koi. I want you to do something else now."

Amu smiled up at him. "I will do whatever Ikuto-sama orders. How may I give you pleasure Ikuto-sama?"

Ikuto moaned. Amu was being too amazing in this dream. He was very glad that he'd decided to stick it out instead of trying to wake up. "I want you to take it in your mouth and suck. If you can't fit it all the way inside then I will help you."

Amu kept her smile in place as she fluttered her eyelashes and nodded. She felt Ikuto's other hand snake into her hair and she realized that he meant if she tried to back out of this he was going to force her. Amu lowered her head again and mentally prepared herself for this next part. She wanted to make him come. She wanted to give him that pleasurable release. She wanted him.

Amu felt him press down on her as she was taking too long. She opened her mouth to let her tongue slide around the ring of his head before taking him in her mouth. She continued to move her tongue against him as she bobbed her head up and down. Every time she went down she felt the pressure of his hands on the back of her head. He was making her take more of himself in her mouth every time.

Amu didn't know how she managed to fit so much of him in her mouth without choking since she was swallowing continuously. Ikuto seemed to enjoy that feeling so she kept it up while she worked her tongue.

Ikuto moaned while watching her work. "Look up at me while you do that Amu-koi." Her eyes instantly met his as she went down and sucked again. Ikuto shuddered at the amazing feeling that was spreading through his body. He knew that he was reaching his limit. "Amu that feels so good."

Amu kept her eyes on his since that's what he wanted but she couldn't help but feel herself turned on by his moaning and panting. She felt hotter than she had before and knew it was because her body was reacting to his, but this was his fake daydream. She was not going to allow herself to feel pleasure.

Suddenly his hips bucked up and his hands pressed down. Amu had no choice but to take all of him in her mouth and suck while he spasmed. She felt his hot come slide down her throat as she swallowed. His hands loosened and his hips lowered so Amu was able to sit up again. She swallowed the rest of his come so none of it spilled. Its salty taste was strange but not bad.

She watched as he flopped back down onto his back and panted as he stared up at the sky once more. Amu smiled before using her tongue to finish cleaning up his soft member before returning it to his jeans. She smirked as she moved to straddle his hips once more.

Ikuto looked up at her with a puzzled expression and she assumed he was trying to figure out why it was that he hadn't woken up yet. Amu smirked before leaning down and kissing him. She forced her tongue into his mouth to make sure he tasted what she did. She leaned up and laughed before getting off of him. She walked towards the house before turning around. "You aren't sleeping."

Ikuto sat up fast. He stared after the laughing girl as she made her way up to the front door of the house they were staying in. He knew now for sure that he hadn't dreamt any of what had just happened between them. He flopped back down onto the ground and sighed. "Holy shit that was hot."

Morg: HEHEHE!

Amu: What's wrong with you?

Morg: Ikuto looks a little tired don't you think?

Ikuto: You would be too after an orgasm like that!

Amu: That wasn't real! You were just dreaming!

Ikuto: Yeah sure, and I won't return the favor unless you review.


	5. Chapter 5

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: They reviewed so now you have to write that scene for me.

Amu: She doesn't have to do anything!

Ikuto: I promised!

Amu: She doesn't own us!

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

Amu headed for the kitchen for some kind of treat. She was thinking about a popsicle but decided that she'd done enough sucking for the day. In the freezer she found ice cream. Ikuto must have picked some up for them earlier when he'd gone out. Amu smiled as she pulled it out and grabbed a bowl and spoon. She dug through the fridge and cupboards to find condiments to make a sundae.

She pulled the lid off the bucket to stare down at the chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice cream nestled safely inside just waiting for her to eat it. Neapolitan was her favorite. She didn't know how he knew that the blend of all three flavors was absolutely perfect.

Amu was too busy humming to herself to hear Ikuto come in through the front door. He heard her rummaging around in the kitchen and decided to see what she was up to. He smiled as he took in the fact that she'd discovered the ice cream he'd gotten for her. "I hope you like that kind."

Amu jumped and looked up to see Ikuto leaning against the doorframe. "It's my favorite!"

Ikuto watched as she scooped herself some of every flavor and began topping it with banana, chocolate syrup, fudge, caramel, butterscotch and peanuts. "Is there any ice cream under there?"

Amu laughed as she seized her spoon and sauntered up to him. "Don't dog it until you've tried it." She made sure to get a little of everything onto the spoon and held it up for him to try. Ikuto raised an eyebrow before taking her spoon in his mouth. "See it's good."

Ikuto smirked as he swallowed. She was right, it was delicious. "Yep."

"Hey! Give that back!"

Ikuto laughed as he held the bowl out of her reach. "I don't think so. You made this one so you can make another one."

Amu pouted before turning around to find another bowl. "That's the last time I share with you."

Ikuto laughed as he stole the spoon away from her to dig into his new found favorite desert. "The only thing this is missing is a little taste of strawberries."

Amu sighed and finished applying all the right condiments to her ice cream. "I'm sorry but this was all I had to work with."

Ikuto smirked. He took a rather large bite before bending down to capture her lips. He forced some of the ice cream into her mouth as he used his tongue. He pulled away and they both swallowed. "That hit the spot."

Amu blushed as she smacked his arm and headed for the patio to eat her treat. She heard Ikuto putting stuff away before he joined her. She liked the patio since she could see the ocean but it was secluded and private so the other houses couldn't see it. The only way to see what was happening on the patio would be to stand on the beach directly in front of it.

Ikuto sat in a chair across from Amu as they ate their ice cream. He was still a little shell shocked from the way their nap had ended, but she didn't seemed the least bit stressed by what had transpired. Ikuto wasn't sure why he was worried since she'd initiated the entire thing. He was dying to ask her why, but something told him not to.

Amu had just finished eating her ice cream when the doorbell rang. She looked over at Ikuto who gave her an innocent look meaning he wasn't going to answer it. She huffed before heading through the house to the front door. "Hello Hotori-san. What can I help you with?"

Tadase stared for a moment at the girl in front of him. Her huge golden eyes were shinning with delight and he didn't have the slightest idea how that could be since she was trapped in this house with a lunatic. "I came to see how you were Hinamori-chan. I know that you're being forced to stay here so I thought I could come and give you a break from Ikuto-san."

Amu smiled politely before replying. She really had to force herself to stay calm. "Ikuto and I are getting along just fine. I would invite you in, but the rules of our predicament state that we are the only two allowed in the house. I don't want to forfeit because I let you in. I'm sorry Hotori-san."

Tadase smiled before shaking his head. "Not to worry. You can always come over to my house whenever you need a break. I'm sure it isn't against the rules if you 'accidently' fall asleep there or anything."

Amu was about to respond and say she'd never do that but a chin was placed firmly on top of her head as two arms snuck around her waist. "I'm sorry but that would be cheating. Amu has to stay here with me. Sorry Tadase."

Tadase's smile looked more forced as he took in the way that Ikuto was holding Amu. It became even more strained when she did not move to take herself out of his hold. "I spoke with your mother Hinamori-chan, she said it would be quite alright if you came over to my mansion for dinner tonight. She wanted me to call her after we ate so I can tell her how you're doing. I'll be back to pick you up at seven."

Amu waited until Tadase was gone and Ikuto had shut the door before she let out the groan she'd been holding. "There is no way in hell I'm going to make it through a dinner alone with that creep."

Ikuto smiled but Amu could see sadness in it. "I can't believe he called your mother for permission."

"I know and the way he said it made it clear that he was going to tell her if I didn't have dinner with him. I don't want to do this!"

Ikuto moved to sit quietly on one of the couches in the living room. Amu threw herself down onto the same couch so her head was in his lap. She stared up at him and crossed her eyes. He laughed and ran his fingers through her hair. "I wish I could say that you shouldn't worry about what your mom thinks, but you've already told me you do all of this for her so I know it won't do any good. Either way I want you to know that I don't like his interference either."

Amu sighed and let Ikuto play with her hair as she thought her options over. She had to go. She knew that but that didn't mean she was going to act perfectly the whole time. She smiled as an idea came to her. "Ikuto I want you to help me pick out my clothes."

Ikuto sighed as he tugged her hair playfully. "Why would I help you get ready for a date with that baka?"

Amu laughed and slapped his hand away as she sat up. She grabbed his arm and dragged him up and out of the living room. "Because I don't want to wear anything that makes me look sexy."

Ikuto smiled as he followed her. Amu was smart; he had to give her that. "Okay, but that might be kinda hard. I'm a little biased since I think you look great in everything."

Amu blushed but laughed at his flirtiness. At least he wasn't completely put out with her for having to do this. "I think we'll manage this somehow."

The time flew for the two as they played dress up with Amu's clothes. She even managed to get Ikuto to wear one of her tighter tees to see how it looked on his sculpted abs. He managed to make the pink shirt look manly to her.

They settled on a pair of loose jeans and a loose top. Her outfit managed to hide her figure beautifully. She applied make up but made sure that it didn't look perfect before throwing her hair into a ponytail. She smiled at her finished look in her mirror before turning back to Ikuto. He was lounging on her bed and looked pissed. "I still say you look too hot to go."

Amu laughed before jumping onto her bed and sitting next to him. "Come on. I'll make you supper before I have to leave. I'm still going to eat with you."

Ikuto perked up at little at that and allowed her to drag him down to the kitchen. He even helped her a little with the cooking. It wasn't silent as they worked, but they didn't have their usual playfulness between them. Neither of them wanted her to go over to the Hotori summer home to have dinner with the Hotori heir.

Ikuto couldn't get what Tadase had said about being her fiancé out of his mind. He hadn't told Amu because he didn't want to admit that it might be true. He didn't want her to find out and then suddenly be called to move in with Tadase. He hated to admit it, but he didn't want to lose her.

Amu wasn't aware of what was on Ikuto's mind, but she knew something was bothering him. "I'm coming back tonight. I don't care how long he tries to keep me over there. I won't let him keep me all night. Just watch a movie and this will all be over before you know it."

Ikuto smiled at her attempts to soothe him. It should be the other way around. He should be telling her not to stress because Tadase wouldn't dare make a move on her. She was too 'precious' for him to try anything. "You know you have nothing to worry about. He can't do anything to you and don't worry about me. I've spent enough time alone in my life that a few hours isn't going to kill me."

Amu froze in her cooking. She dropped the spoon she'd been using and rushed into Ikuto's arms. She hugged him tight and felt him relax and hug her back. "It makes me sad to leave you because you're my best friend. I get to be me around you and I really hate that I'm going to have to behave myself. You better be ready when I get back. I'm pretty sure I'll be walking around naked yelling curse words at the top of my lungs."

Ikuto chuckled at the imagery she placed in his mind. "I think the food's burning."

Amu squeaked and hurried back to finish making them supper. They ate in a content silence. Until the doorbell rang. Amu sighed and moved to leave, but Ikuto grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto his lap. He planted a firm kiss on her mouth before whispering into her ear. "Try to have fun."

Amu laughed as she got up and headed for the door. Tadase stood waiting for her. He was dressed casually in a pair of nice jeans and a button up shirt. He smiled as Amu pulled the door shut behind her and followed him to his car. She couldn't believe they were actually going to drive to his house, which was next door. She rolled her eyes when he couldn't see and glanced back at Ikuto's to see him watching her from a window. She waved before ducking into the car. Tadase shut her door and walked around to the other side to get in.

Amu thought it was weird that he wasn't driving and had a driver for them. "How old are you Hotori-san?"

Tadase turned and gave her a disgusted look. Amu thought for a moment that he was going to tell her that she was rude. "Call me Tadase-kun. Hotori-san is too much. We're friends after all."

Amu nodded and thought it best not to voice her opinion on that subject. "Tadase-kun, I'm seventeen this year. How old are you?"

Tadase beamed at her this time. He liked the sound of his name coming from her. "I am seventeen as well."

Amu nodded and they fell into silence. She was happy with the fact that the drive was short so she didn't have to sit with him long. He led her into his house and escorted her to the dining room where places for them were already set. Amu wasn't hungry because she'd eaten with Ikuto, but she didn't let her host know that.

Tadase rang a little bell and signaled to his servants that they could bring in the food now. "I want to know how many servants you have in the house with you. If you need more then I can send you a few from my staff."

Amu didn't know how to put it. "We don't have any staff staying with us for the summer. The deal between our parents was against anyone beside Ikuto and myself setting foot inside the mansion. I'm afraid I cannot invite you over to return the favor of this meal and I cannot accept your generous offer."

Tadase scowled but let the matter drop since there was little he could do to change it. "Comfort me with the knowledge that you do not have to share a bedroom or even a bathroom with that man."

Amu smiled sweetly. "I do have my own room, but we decided to share the main bathroom. Frankly it's bigger and neither of us wanted to use the smaller one. We are getting along quite well. You have nothing to worry about."

Tadase kept his scowl in place. "I do not like the fact that my future fiancé is staying in a house alone with another man. I want to demand that you move out at once and join me here, but I cannot because of the pact between your lovely mother and his scruffy father."

Amu sat stunned. Future fiancé? Who the hell did he think he was? She was actually going to have to carry out her threats when she returned home. She didn't want anything to remind her of the fact that she was from the same social circle as this asshole. "I beg your pardon. What do you mean I am to become your fiancé? I have not been made aware of this."

The sweetness practically oozed out of her. She couldn't control herself as she became almost too prim and proper. Tadase just beamed at her. "Our parents are entering into negotiations. Once this summer is over and this bet is finished, we will be able to put our plans into motion and announce our engagement. This is why you must not lose. If you lose and Ikuto-san commands you to do something that will disgrace you then I cannot marry you."

Amu wanted to run from the house and find Ikuto to make him defile her then command her to do something so she wouldn't end up with this slime ball. "I am trying my very best to win this bet for myself and my mother. I am glad to hear that you are cheering for me as well."

Tadase only smiled and Amu wanted to kill herself as he rang the bell to signal yet again to the servants.

Ikuto sat watching a lame movie that happened to be on TV. He really wanted to meander on over to Tadase's and spy through this windows, but that would only cause a distraction for Amu and she'd said she'd be back as soon as she possible could.

Ikuto watched as the credits ran up the screen without realizing that the movie was over. She'd been gone for at least two hours and he didn't like the quietness of the house without her. Suddenly the front door flew open and Amu waltzed in. She appeared out of breath and Ikuto shot up from the couch. "What the hell happened to you?"

Amu shook her head and leaned against the wall to breathe properly. "What an ass. I made up some lame excuse about a curfew and ran when he tried to kiss me. Can you believe that he actually thinks that we'll be getting married? He told me that our parents have entered into negotiations and that I better win this bet and stay pure for him. Can you just fuck me now?"

Ikuto stood stunned until he busted out laughing. She was amazing. "I'd be glad to, but I think I want to have some more fun first. There's no point in ending out little vacation too early."

Amu sighed and nodded before standing up straight. "Well if your not going to fuck me now then I have no choice to resort to Plan B. Just remember in about two minutes that you and I aren't having sex tonight."

Ikuto was about to make a retort when Amu ripped off her shirt and shimmied out of her jeans. Ikuto's mouth popped open when she reached up behind her back and unhooked her bra. She let it fall to the ground before stepping out of her panties. She took down her hair and shook it out before walking past the baffled Ikuto. "That feels so much better. I'm going to head towards my room. Don't worry about my clothes. I'll come back for them after I shower. I've got to get the grossness off my skin as soon as possible."

Ikuto turned and watched her walk away. He was seeing her naked and he was unable to do a thing about it. He was too stunned to follow her or just tackle her to the ground. He was desperately trying to remember why he'd said no when she'd asked him for sex even if the plea had been playful. Something about the rest of the summer to play. The way she was looking now, he definitely wanted to play.

Amu laughed as she left the room. She could feel the waves of Ikuto's hormones washing through his body at the sight of her naked body. She felt oddly in control as she strolled nude through the corridors of the house. Once in the bathroom she didn't bother to shut the door as she turned the water on and stepped inside the shower.

Ikuto was heading for his room when the sound of the shower sounded a little too loud to him. He moved a few feet more to see that the bathroom door was open. He could clearly see Amu's silhouette as she washed her body. Ikuto's hand his the wall with a thud as his body threatened to give out. She was doing it on purpose. She was tempting him, but he wasn't going to give in. He couldn't so that they could continue to play this game.

Morg: What did you think?

Ikuto: Not as hot as the last chapter and I didn't get to return the favor!

Amu: You don't think watching me shower is hot?

Ikuto: I'm not in the shower with you am I?

Amu: Just review.

Ikuto: Yeah! Review to see me shower with Amu in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Morg: Heyo! Ikuto you really need to stop bribing people to review.

Ikuto: Why stop if it works?

Morg: They aren't going to believe you anymore since I didn't have you pleasure Amu in the last chapter.

Ikuto: Then you should make up for it in this chapter.

Amu: I think you did plenty in the last chapter.

Morg: Well I don't own you so….

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

Amu stared out over the beach from her new favorite spot on the patio. She was in her blue bikini today but refused to go out onto the sad. Ikuto had tried plenty of times to get her to go and swim with him. "I'm not going because I know that creep will be watching."

Ikuto sighed as he scooped her out of her chair and promptly carried her down to the ocean. He walked out until the water was past his waist and soaking Amu. She screamed as he tossed her into the water. She came up laughing and splashed him back. They got into a water fight until someone interrupted.

"Isn't that a little childish?"

Amu and Ikuto stopped what they were doing to turn and see a short blonde girl standing on the beach. She wore a one piece swimsuit with large sunglasses covering most of her face. Amu recognized her from somewhere. "Hello. I'm Hinamori Amu and this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. We're staying at the Tsukiyomi's summer house for the summer."

The girl sighed and took her sunglasses off her face. Amu stared at her for a moment longer before it clicked. "Rima?"

Rima sighed. "Yeah it's me Amu."

Amu smiled before turning to Ikuto. "Rima and I usually sit together at functions and events. She hates them as much as I do."

Ikuto smirked before turning to the midget. "What's up runt? I haven't seen you here in a long time."

Rima glared before returning her sunglasses to where they belong. "Honestly I was put up to this. Ikuto your dad called my dad and told him to send me out here to check up on you and tell you that you better not fail him. He wants you to take Amu no matter how you have to do it. I heard that Tadase is here as well. He's been spying for Amu's mother."

Amu and Ikuto shared a look before they both sighed. "Yeah we know he's spying. He's been calling my mother almost every five minutes."

Rima smiled an evil smile. She looked even more ridiculous because of the way her sunglasses blocked her eyes. "I'm not going to spy on you for your father Ikuto. I'm going to take out Tadase. He's going down. No way am I going to let him ruin the little bit of freedom that Amu gets."

Ikuto and Amu shared another look of a different kind. "That would be great midget. How do you plan on getting him out of our hair?"

"Easy! I'm going to trick him into doing stuff for me. You and I both know Tadase is a total push over. He'll do anything to maintain that nice boy persona. While I'm distracting him you and Amu can hump like rabbits."

Amu blushed as Rima gave her a knowing look before turning. "We can't do that or I'll lose and have to go home early."

Rima sighed and turned away. "Who says you have to tell anyone that you're doing it. Anyways, I've got to go put my plan into action. Operation 'Remove Tadagay' is a go. Enjoy your vacation."

Ikuto and Amu watched Rima walk straight up to Tadase's house and knock on his back door. She then proceeded to enter his house without anyone answering the door. They could hear her calling for him from where they were. "Well I guess we don't have to worry about him anymore."

Ikuto looked sideways at Amu. She met his eyes and they both started laughing. It was almost too perfect for Rima to show up. Ikuto splashed her once more and before she could retaliate, she was locked in his arms and he was kissing her. Amu instantly kissed back until she felt him pull her into his arms once more and move towards the beach.

He dropped her on the sand and continued to ravish her mouth. Amu felt gross with all the sand sticking to her and Ikuto because of their wetness from the ocean. She also didn't like the feel of it under her so she pushed Ikuto off as he began to deepen the kiss further. "Not on the beach silly. Tadase can only be distracted for so long besides the sand is gross."

Ikuto smirked before picking her up once more. He threw her over her shoulder and listened to her laugh as he hauled her inside and up to the bathroom. He turned the water on and shoved her under.

Amu stared as Ikuto followed her into the large shower space, which included multiple shelves and side jets that one could turn on not to mention a built in bench. They both fit without a problem and Ikuto adjusted the shower to that water came out of every jet possible. With water assaulting her from every angle, Amu didn't have time to process Ikuto removing her swimsuit top.

Amu gasped as she was pressed up against the cold wall. A jet of water shot right into her lower back as Ikuto continued to kiss her. One hand sat on her hip while the other hand was against the wall next to her head. Amu felt him untie one side of her bottoms and then the other. She didn't move to stop him. In fact the only move she did make was to put her arms around his shoulders and dig her fingers into his wet hair.

Ikuto moaned into her mouth and Amu groaned right back into his as their tongues played tag. Amu felt Ikuto's hand that had been on the wall slide to her neck before it caressed her shoulder. She wanted him to just make the move she knew he was thinking about, but she couldn't force him. Slowly yet surely Ikuto's hand found her chest. Amu gasped at the sudden pleasure she received from his touch as he massaged her right boob.

His mouth left her to trail kiss down her neck. She leaned her head back against the wall, causing her chest to stick out nicely for him. Ikuto took his time getting his mouth to her left nipple. He sucked and licked the whole way down. At one point he bit down causing Amu to give out a small shriek of pleasure. He loved the sounds she was making and felt her body struggle to stay upright.

Ikuto stopped his teasing and moved her around. He pushed everything off the bench and set her down on it. Amu sat on the edge and stared up into Ikuto's eyes. It was clear to him that she wasn't sure what was happening but she was sure she didn't want it to stop. Ikuto smirked and knelt down in front of her. He placed both hands on her knees before squeezing them lightly. "Time to pay back the favor Amu-koi."

Amu gasped as Ikuto forced her knees apart. He stared down at her naked flesh before skimming his hands up her thighs and massaging the inner side of them. Amu shuddered and watched with clouded eyes as Ikuto ran his thumb over her sensitive flesh. Amu let out a wanton moan and leaned back on her hands. Her legs spread further without Ikuto pushing on them. He smirked as he dipped his head down to use his tongue.

Amu was in heaven as he worked her over with his lips and tongue. He sucked and licked and sometimes bit her flesh in the most delicious ways. At one point he hit a sensitive spot with his tongue and she'd sat up so fast to dig her hands into his hair and moan all the louder.

Ikuto took the bud of nervous between his teeth and flicked his tongue over it. Amu hissed in pleasure and tightened her hold on his navy locks as Ikuto did it again. He knew she wasn't going to be completely prepared for his next move, but she was wet enough to handle it.

Amu felt a new kind of pressure that was different from when Ikuto had slinked his tongue in and out of her heated folds. She moaned his name as he slipped one of his fingers into her. Amu couldn't stop all the noises she was making and she didn't think Ikuto minded in the least.

Ikuto almost died at the feeling of her tight entrance squeezing his finger. She was beyond tight if that was even possible. Worked his finger in and let her adjust to him being there before he pulled it out and pushed it back in. Her hips bucked against the feeling and Ikuto used his other hand to hold her steady.

He kept his tongue busy with her clit so she could be distracted until the pain of a foreign object disappeared. Her winces turned into a rhythm that she used to meet his finger every time he thrust it back into her.

Amu thought she was in heaven before but then he added another finger and she almost died. Something inside her built to a point to where she was certain she was going to burst into a million pieces. "Ikuto what- Something is- oh my God! Ikuto- mmmh- Oh Ikuto! IKUTO!"

Ikuto felt her tighten around his fingers before she released. Her hands relaxed on his head as he pulled out his fingers he lapped up the juices escaping her. Amu couldn't believe what had just happened to her. Ikuto had done something to make her feel beyond wonderful.

She didn't want him to stop touching her as he kissed back up her body to pillage her mouth. He tasted different from usual and she realized that it was her own come she tasted this time. He was indeed returning the favor.

Ikuto released her mouth and got to his feet. He pushed down his swim trunks and kicked them out of the way before reaching past Amu. He looked down at her and saw her blushing as she looked up at him. Her eyes were still clouded with lust and need but he wasn't going to fuck her just yet. "I told you no Amu-koi. Just be happy with what you got and wash up."

Amu moved without a word and washed her body and hair before leaving. She grabbed a towel and dried off. Ikuto shut the water off just as she finished. Amu smiled to herself before dropping the towel and heading over to the mirror to finish washing her face and clean out her ears.

Ikuto dried off to turn around and find a naked Amu in front of the sink. She was rubbing a weird liquid on a cotton ball onto her face. She didn't even seem to notice him in the bathroom as she proceeded to use a Q-tip on her ears.

Ikuto smirked as he also let his towel drop. He moved to stand behind her at the sink though it was big enough for more than four people. "Guess you're at ease with being naked around me then."

Amu looked up at him in the mirror and realized that his eyes were anywhere but her face. She blushed before rolling her eyes and giggling. "I guess it would seem that way huh?"

Ikuto finally met get gaze before giving her a wolfish grin. "Then how about we go skinny dipping tonight? We can wait until the early morning and go when absolutely no one will be up."

Amu thought it over as she took the towel off of her hair and began to dry it. She watched Ikuto watch her breasts move while she worked. The idea seemed thrilling to her. "Sure as long as we don't get caught it's fine. I don't want Tadagay to see me naked."

Ikuto laughed at that and moved to stand at the other sink in the counter. Amu glanced sideways to see he was also naked. She smiled to herself while she brushed out her hair and he combed his own. She could definitely get used to seeing him naked every day.

Ikuto stuck his head out the door and looked around the empty beach. He felt oddly energized for it being three in the morning, but the idea of swimming with Amu while naked had his adrenaline in overdrive. "It's clear."

Amu giggled as he tugged her hand and they sprinted down the beach. They were both still naked. She hadn't bothered to put clothes on after their shower and he had followed her lead. "Slow down! I'm going to fall!"

Ikuto smirked at her over his shoulder. Without missing a step he turned and scooped her up before continuing the short distance to the water. He waited until the water reached above his waist before throwing her into it.

Amu giggled as she surfaced. She splashed water at Ikuto, but he was too fast and dodged it. He dived into the water and surfaced just behind her. She laughed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and into the water. She pounced on him from behind before he had time to turn and face her. She took them both down into the water. When they surfaced, she was in his arms.

Amu stared up into Ikuto's eyes. They were silent as they looked at each other. She felt happy at seeing her joy reflected in his gaze. She moved up to kiss him but a light stopped her. She glanced to see a light on in Tadase's house. The sound of a door opening and closing drifted over the silent beach.

Amu's look turned from delight to horror as she froze in her advance. Ikuto looked as shocked as she was and began to move farther out to sea. They stood together with their heads barely making it out of the water when a dark figured walked past them. The person was too far away from the water for them to be certain, but they assumed it was Tadase.

Amu and Ikuto stared as the figure stalked towards the house that they were supposed to be sleeping in at this time of the night. They glanced at each other as the figure looked through several of the dark windows before heading to the door. Amu gasped as he went into their empty house. "What the hell?"

Ikuto looked at her to find that now she was angry. He smirked and moved to put his arms around her. "Imagine his surprise when he finds out we aren't there."

Amu giggled at that and pulled herself closer to Ikuto's warmth in the freezing water. "You know how close he is with my mother. I wonder what she's going to say when he calls her later to tell her that we weren't in the house in the middle of the night."

Ikuto chuckled and nuzzled the side of her neck. "I don't think he'll say anything to her. If he did then he'd have a tough time explaining why he'd snuck in."

Amu nodded as the thought occurred to her as well. "Thank God we decided to do this. He could be watching me sleep right now if we hadn't."

Ikuto tightened his arms around her. He hadn't thought of that before. "Don't worry. We'll make sure everything is locked up before we go to sleep from now on. If you're still scared then you can sleep with me."

The innocence in his voice made her roll her eyes even though he couldn't see her do it. "Yep because sleeping with you is the best idea. If he did manage to get in the house anyways how would we explain that? I sleep naked by the way. How do I know that you won't rape me in my sleep?"

Ikuto laughed as quietly as he could. He glared at his house and prayed that Tadase would hurry up with whatever he was doing so they could go back inside. "I already told you that we aren't going to have sex. Why are you so keen on the idea? I should be more worried about being raped in my sleep."

Amu had to press her face against his chest to block out her giggles. "You forget that I am inexperienced and don't know the first thing about sex. I wouldn't know how to rape you in the first place. I'm practically the safest person to be around."

"I don't know about that. You seem to be unaware of how appetizing a lot of your actions are. Do you even realize what you do to me on a daily basis? I have to control myself you know or else I'd have fucked you non stop since you showed up with that damn camera."

Amu smiled as she remembered her first day. Two weeks with Ikuto and she was already comfortable enough around him to be naked. Then again if she could she'd always be naked. "You aren't the only one that has to resist temptation here. I know you're aware of just how good looking you are not to mention everything you do is sexy."

Ikuto smirked before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You think I'm sexy?"

Amu shivered as his breath sent tingles throughout her body. "See what I mean? We are in the middle of the ocean naked, about to be caught and I can barely keep my hands from fondling you."  
"Who says you have to resist?"

Amu was about to reply when the door of their house flew open. They couldn't hear what the angry voice was saying but Amu knew it was about her and Ikuto. How could it not be? The person returned back to Tadase's house. Ikuto and Amu stayed put until the lights went out.

"Do you think it's safe to go back yet?'

Ikuto could feel Amu shivering. He didn't care if they were caught or not, he wasn't about to let her freeze to death in the ocean. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and sprinted for the house. He didn't stop until they were once again in the shower. He set her under the streams of hot water and rubbed her arms as she shook.

Amu felt drained. The night hadn't gone the way she thought it would but then again this whole vacation was different than what she'd expected. Her teeth chattered and her entire body seemed to seizure as she relaxed into the warmth of the shower.

Ikuto finished rinsing them both off before shutting the water off. He grabbed two towels. The first one he handed to Amu the second he used to dry himself off. She wrapped the towel around her shoulders and shivered. Ikuto scooped her up towel and all and carried her off to his room. He dropped her on his bed and moved to find some of his clothes. He gave her a large pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

Amu didn't argue as she slipped into his warm clothes. She watched as he simply put on a pair of boxers before moving to get under the covers. She was dragged along with him before she could complain. The warmth over took her immediately and she sighed as she snuggled down into it. Her back was to Ikuto's chest and she could feel him breathing. His arms were wrapped around her to hold her in that position.

Amu smiled as she pressed back against him. She wasn't cold any longer but he didn't need to know that since she didn't want to move out of his arms. Ever.

Morg: Alright all debts are paid. No more bribing the readers.

Ikuto: Oh come on!

Amu: Yeah Ikuto you've put me through enough.

Ikuto: You and I both know you enjoy it. Hell everyone knows you enjoy it.

Amu: I do not! Review if you want to see me tie Ikuto down and-

Ikuto: I think that's good enough don't you? I'm sure they'll review.

Amu: That's not what I meant you pervert! I was going to say-

Ikuto: Look at the time we have to go! Review and Morg will deliver what Amu has promised. *smirk*

Amu: Shit!


	7. Chapter 7

Morg: Heyo! You know I've always wanted to try skinny dipping and I seriously would never wear clothes if I didn't have to. Also I love peanut butter and me telling you this will make sense later.

Ikuto: That is more information about you than I have ever wanted to know.

Amu: Don't be an asshole. I bet you have some weird things you want to do too.

Ikuto: Yep! You.

Amu: What's that supposed to mean!

Ikuto: I want to do you?

Morg: This may take a while so on with the chapter! I don't own anything!

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

Ikuto flinched under the hard gaze of his housemate. How was he supposed to know that his actions would cause the type of reaction out of her? She hadn't spoken to him since the incident and she'd barely been in the same room. He didn't know how to make it up to her or what to say. "Come on I said I was sorry!"

Amu wanted to walk out of the room. She was sick of his apologizing and needed to be alone so she could scheme. She was going to pay him back ten fold for this. "I don't want to hear it. Just give me some time alone to cool off."

Ikuto couldn't believe it. The cool and flirty girl that he'd come to see as his best friend over the last two and a half weeks was like a totally different person when it came to this. "How was I supposed to know anyways? You never even told me!"

Amu got to her feet and moved to storm out of the room. "That isn't the point! I'm going for a walk and if you follow me I swear to God there will be hell to pay!"

Ikuto sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he watched the pinkette disappear through the back door. He moved outside a few minutes later to see her making her way towards Rima's house. At least he had the comforting knowledge that she had to come back unless she wanted to lose the deal.

Amu couldn't believe him. It wasn't what he did, but how he did it. She wasn't about to let him get away with it either, but she needed back up. Rima was the perfect person to help her develop her plan. She knocked on the shorter girl's door and only waited about thirty seconds before Rima let her in.

"What's up Amu? Why aren't you and that blue headed freak getting it on right now?"

Amu sighed and pushed past Rima to sit down in her house. "We aren't having sex you know."

Rima followed her and sat down on the couch across from where Amu sat in a chair. "Yeah I know, but still you shouldn't let this chance slip you two by. You're perfect for each other but you may never see each other after this summer."

Amu stared at the girl in amazement. "What do you mean we're perfect for each other? Do you know what that moron did to me yesterday?"

Rima closed her eyes slowly before she opened them. For some reason she felt as though she was dealing with a pouting child. "How could I possibly know?"

Amu fumed for a few moments before working up the courage to explain. "I was peacefully eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich yesterday afternoon when Ikuto walked into the kitchen with a hard on. I tried to ignore him and continue my snack but he pulled me into his chest and demanded that I take care of him. When I explained that I wasn't hungry for what he had he took the jar of peanut butter and started to well you know… um… molest it? Anyways I freaked out and left the kitchen in an angry rush because if there is one thing everyone should know about me it is that I love peanut butter above all other foods. I'd eat it and it alone for the rest of my life if I was allowed and he ruined the entire jar! It was the only jar we have too!"

Rima couldn't help it. She busted out into a fit of laughter and didn't stop until she was rolling on the couch out of breath. "You're angry over a jar of peanut butter and you left him with a boner covered with the stuff? What the hell! Why didn't you just lick it off of him?"

Amu crossed her arms and turned her face away. She didn't think it was funny at all. "Because we are supposed to be friends. I didn't like the way he demanded that I just take care of little problem. I'm not his sex slave."

Rima controlled herself and sat back in her seat. "So what does this have to do with me? Why are you telling me this?"

Amu smirked this time as she stared at the blonde. "You are going to help me teach him a lesson. I need you to take me shopping. We're going to Victoria's Secret for some ammunition and I also need all the rope you have since I couldn't find any at Ikuto's place."

Rima stared at the pinkette as she tried to work it out. "What's the rope for?"

Amu smiled sweetly and put on an innocent face. "Well I can't just let him escape while I'm teaching him a lesson now can I? Oh and I need one other thing."

Rima smirked a smirk that was worse than even Ikuto's. "You're going to tie him down aren't you? Don't worry I have exactly what you want."

Amu kept that innocent look on her face. "I'm going to do more than that and thanks. We need to go so I can get back before I make him actually worry about me. I've been awfully cold since the incident and I need to set my plan into motion tonight."

Rima nodded and headed for her keys. "I'll drive then since you can't."

Amu followed her and noticed for the first time that they were alone in the house. "Rima where are all of your maids?"

Rima hit the button to open the garage door and started her little Volkswagen beetle. It was yellow and had flowers on the rims. The license plate read 'CMDY RX'. "I dismissed them as soon as I arrived. I know how to take care of myself you know. I don't need others around to do stuff for me all the time. Besides if I had people here that could report my comings and goings to my parents I'd be in real trouble."

Amu made an agreeing noise as she wished for Rima's life. "You've got it lucky Rima."

"Not really."

"Eh? What do you mean by that? You get to drive and you can dismiss your staff and do what you want. Plus you get to leave your house. Compared to me you live in heaven."

"Have you ever thought that your mother doesn't let you out because she's terrified that what happened to your sister and father will happen to you?"

Amu sat in silence. She'd thought of that and she knew it was a fact since her mother had told her so herself. She knew the reason for her confinement and that was why she worked so hard to please her mother. "I know but it still isn't fair."

Rima smiled as they pulled up to the mall. "I know it isn't fair at all."

XXX

Ikuto returned from the store to find Amu still gone. He knew that she'd actually gone into Rima's house because he'd watched her do it. She probably just needed another girl to talk to, but she was going to come back right? He hoped so because he'd just bought her six new jars of peanut butter. Three of them were smooth and three were chunky. He left them on the counter so she'd see them and went to sit on the patio. He didn't have to wait long for the sound of a car to reach his ears.

He looked through the window to see Amu walking through the house with several pink bags in her hands. He shrugged his shoulders and stared back out at the ocean. She must have went shopping to burn off some steam. He hoped that she'd forgive him now.

Amu walked through the kitchen to see the peanut butter and smiled. She put it away but made sure to steal at least one jar of each to hide in her room with a spoon. She had to protect some of her beloved treat. She went through the living room next and caught sight of Ikuto out on the patio but promptly ignored him and continued up the stairs to her room. She placed the pink bags on her bed and stashed her supply of peanut butter before slipping into her bikini and placing her new swimsuit cover over top of it. She'd gotten plenty of teasing clothes from Victoria's Secret and was quite pleased for what she had in store for her housemate. The boy was going to beg her later on.

Her knew skirt was very short and frilly and black. She slipped it over her bottoms and headed back downstairs. Time to throw the switch. "You coming swimming?"

Ikuto stared at her in awe as she stood before him in her red bikini and black skirt. He was glad she was talking to him again. "Yeah I'll come."

Amu smiled and waited while he changed before they headed down to the water. She waited until he walked in and turned around to yell at her to hurry up before she bent over at the waist and slowly pulled the skirt down her body. Whatever Ikuto had been about to yell at her got lost in translation. He could only stare as she made her way into the water. She splashed him to snap him out of it. "Earth to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Come in Ikuto."

Ikuto growled and stalked towards the grinning pinkette. "Not funny _Amu_." He picked her up and she squealed as he tossed her out further into the ocean. Man it felt good to be able to touch her again. "What made you change your mind?"

Amu laughed and splashed him again before answering. "I may have overreacted a little and I saw that you went and bought more for me so I decided to forgive you this time, but now you know not to mess with my peanut butter."

Ikuto laughed and dived into the water only to pop out behind her and enclose her in his arms. "Why do you like peanut butter so much anyways?"

Amu didn't have time to answer before he once again tossed her into the waves. She surfaced and moved away so she could explain. "It simply is man's greatest invention. I'd eat it for every meal if I could so you better be nice to peanut butter-chan from now on."

Ikuto laughed but crossed his heart with his fingers. "I promise not to do that to peanut butter-chan again."

Amu smiled and let him get close again, but right before he grabbed her she dropped into the water and swam away. She surfaced in time to see him spinning around to look for her. She stood up to say something to him when his eyes narrowed. Amu turned around to find Tadase making his way through the water. He was swimming towards them.

Amu groaned and instantly moved towards Ikuto. "Why does he always show up when we're playing in the water?"

Ikuto smirked and wrapped his arms around Amu to pull her closer to him. "Because he can see us out here and doesn't like that we have fun together."

Amu sighed and waited for Tadase to get closer. He stopped about ten feet away from them and gave them a short wave. His mouth smiled but his eyes seemed to be on fire. "Hey Amu-chan, Tsukiyomi-san. How is your day going?"

Amu was about to answer when a new voice cut in. "Tadase-kun will you come help me with my sun block?"

Rima had arrived on the beach not to far from where they were swimming. She held a bottle in one hand and towel and book in the other. Her swimsuit was a two piece this time and her ridiculously big sunglasses covered her face. She motioned impatiently for Tadase to hurry up.

"I'm sorry, but I should go help Rima-chan."

Amu wasn't sorry at all to see him walk away. She felt Ikuto relax a little from behind her. She hadn't felt him get so tense. His grip returned and she squirmed to get away as he began to lift her up. She laughed as she flew through the air and splashed into a wave. She came up laughing as well and backed away as Ikuto advanced on her once again. They played in the water for about another hour while Rima distracted Tadase on the beach before they headed back inside. Ikuto followed Amu to the bathroom but she shut him out.

"Aww come on Amu, didn't you say you forgave me?"

Amu smiled as she thought back to their conversation. She hadn't even begun to forgive him yet. "Sorry Ikuto but not this time."

Ikuto sighed and went to his room to wait for his turn in the shower. He heard her leave the room and was disappointed to see her body wrapped up snugly in a towel. He didn't comment before moving into the bathroom to take his shower on his own. He left the door open though.

Amu smirked as soon as she got into her room. She dropped her towel and headed for her new night shirt that she was going to wear for the rest of the evening. She also had a new pair of pink lace booty shorts that she was going to wear with it. In fact the underwear was the only thing she was going to wear with it. The night shirt was loose enough to hang off one of her shoulders, but short enough to just stop after her butt. She turned and examined herself in the mirror. She liked the way that you could clearly see her booty shorts and she loved what the black shirt said. On the front it read 'GET A ROOM' while on the back it read 'YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME'. It was perfect. Ikuto was going to die.

She was right. Ikuto almost went into shock after seeing her in the kitchen in her pajamas. He hadn't said anything yet but she assumed it was because he was still trying to process what was happening in his mind. She smiled to herself as she went up on her tippy toes to reach for a cup. Her arm extended and she felt the shirt lift up to revel her petit ass. With the cup securely in her hands she moved to fill it with milk before heading for the living room. "Come on Ikuto! Let's watch a movie."

Ikuto followed her into the living and sat on the couch while she picked out a movie and popped it into the player. He stared at her as she bent over to push the movie in. He cleared his throat and tried to distract himself. "What did you pick?"

Amu beamed at him as she turned around. "That Darn Cat. It's a great movie!" (A.N. You and I both know I don't own it but it's a great movie.)

Ikuto nodded and waited as she moved to sit next to him on the couch. She had just snuggled under his arm when she popped back up to her feet. "I'm going to make some popcorn. Do you want anything to drink?"

Ikuto nodded. "Milk is fine."

Amu smiled and whisked off to the kitchen. She pulled out the other thing she'd asked Rima for and smashed it into the cup of milk for Ikuto while the popcorn popped. She was quite pleased with herself when she returned to the living room with the snack and his drink. "Alright! It's starting."

Ikuto drank his milk as Amu once again snuggled up to him and shared her popcorn. He started to get tired about half way through. His eyes began to droop shut and he could hear Amu saying something to him but it just didn't make sense. Then he understood.

Her words hit home as his eyes closed for the night. "You know how I said I forgave you for the peanut butter thing? Well I did, but not for the way you demanded me to please you. Prepare for a rough day tomorrow Ikuto."

Amu smiled at the sleeping Ikuto. She shut off the movie and began to move his much bigger body up the stairs to a spare bedroom that she'd stored the rope and her other outfit in earlier. She took her time moving him there since he wasn't waking up anytime soon.

.

Morg: I know! I'm a horrible person!

Ikuto: You got that right! I want to be awake for the 'punishment' Amu gives me.

Amu: I don't want any part in this!

Morg: You are tying him to a bed you know.

Amu: Only because that's how you wrote it!  
Ikuto: You did promise them last time that if they reviewed you do it.

Amu: Alright fine. Please don't review readers. I really don't want to have to tie him down in the next chapter. If you don't review then we can just forget this whole incident and go back to playing in the water.

Ikuto: So you'd rather see me dripping wet and half naked rather than tied to a bed?

Amu: I didn't say that! Just don't review!

Ikuto: If you review then I will retaliate in some way. Amu is starting a very sexy war here.

Amu: NO!


	8. Chapter 8

Morg: Heyo! So shall we just get to it?

Ikuto: I think we should.

Amu: Just tell me if they reviewed.

Ikuto: You bet they did! Whoo hoo! Let's get this party started.

Amu: I've been betrayed.

Morg: Why do you say that? It's not like I own you.

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

Amu sat back and watched as the drugs wore off and Ikuto began to stir. Of course with his wrists being tied to the headboard above his bed he couldn't move them not to mention his ankles were tied to each corner of the baseboard. Amu smiled at her work. Ikuto was lying naked and completely exposed. She hadn't touched him while he was knocked out. She wasn't that mean or desperate besides she was going to have plenty of fun with him all day.

Ikuto groaned and tried to move his hands to rub his weary face. He didn't remember falling asleep on a bed. The last thing he remembered was Amu talking to him. Something about forgiving but not forgiving him. Ikuto tried to move his hands again and then his mind processed what was wrong. His eyes shot open and his head moved from side to side as he struggled to free his hands.

Amu smiled at the sight of him trying to break free. She knew how to tie knots. It was kind of insulting watching think he could get out of his binds. "Ikuto-koi! You're finally awake! Oh good now we can start!"

Ikuto picked his head up and stared at Amu. She was in lacey lingerie that connected her to thigh high stockings. The worst part was it was all see through. Ikuto groaned and set his head back onto the bed. He had finally noticed that he was naked. "My head hurts. What did you do knock me out with a cement block?"

Amu giggled and stood between his feet at the end of the bed. She caressed his right foot tenderly before rubbing his calf with her hands. "Not at all. Just a friendly dose of sleeping pills. Besides your going to forget all about your headache in just a little bit."

Ikuto picked his head up again only to see her now on the bed and slowly crawling towards him. He took a deep breath and shuddered when he felt her hands on his thighs. "So your going to rape me because I asked for a blow job?"

Amu laughed as she slid her body up against his until they were face to face. She placed a light kiss on his lips before she answered. "Not at all. I'm not going to rape you. I have no intention of losing this bet. I'm simply going to do what it was you asked me to do and don't worry I brought some peanut butter as well."

Amu smirked as she stared down at his confused face. She climbed off of him and off the bed to where she had a candle lit under a bowl to keep it warm. She pulled the bowl off and moved to stand between Ikuto's legs on the bed. "This might hurt a little at first, but I promise to kiss it and make it all better." With that she drizzled the contents of the bowl all over Ikuto's chest, stomach, manhood, thighs and neck. When the bowl was almost empty she stopped and ran her finger around the edge before sticking the whole length of it in her mouth. She sucked the melted peanut butter from her finger as she stared down into Ikuto's eyes. "I just love peanut butter. Don't you?"

Ikuto chose not to answer. He wasn't in the position to think clearly anyways considering the burning pain he was feeling all of his body. He knew the peanut butter wasn't hot enough to scar him or anything, but it was still warmer than he would've liked. He also knew better than to react to her taunts.

Amu pouted as she tossed the bowl off the bed and dropped to her knees. "Ikuto-koi isn't making any of this fun for me since he's being so quiet. I guess I'm just going to have to make him talk." Am started on his left thigh. She licked and sucked and bit the peanut butter from his tender skin. It had harden once more after cooling on his skin. Ikuto began to groan after she finished his other thigh and moved to a more delicate region between his legs. "I like hearing Ikuto-koi make those sounds."

Ikuto's head shot up as he glared down at the girl with his member in her mouth. She was really taking the whole eat peanut butter off his body thing too far. He needed to get out of this fast so he could teach her his own lesson. "Amu-urgh- I… mhhmm… so good… like that…yeah."

Amu smirked as she finished that spot and moved onto his stomach. She knew that he wasn't being truthful with his words, but he didn't need to know that she knew he was faking. His breathing, however, told her the truth. He gasped as she swirled her tongue in his belly button and across the ridges of his abs. She paid plenty of attention to both of his nipples as she moved up his body and sucked on a spot on his neck long enough to definitely leave a mark.

Ikuto continued to moan and groan and sometimes whimper as she continued her task. He would like to say that they were all on purpose, but there were too many that just escaped from his throat on their own. Her lips found his to block off another fake one and she swirled her tongue into his mouth. She tasted like peanut butter and he wanted to devour her. "Let me go Amu so we can do this properly."

Amu pulled away further to smirk down at him. "What makes you think this isn't all going according to my plan Ikuto? Soon enough those moans will be more real than fake. You are just going to have to lie here and take what I do to you and trust me. You won't be coming until later tonight. Now you know you have about ten hours of teasing to look forward to."

Ikuto closed his eyes and tried to find a happier place. The problem was this was one of his happy places. Unfortunately, he knew she was going to keep her promise. His eyes opened only after he felt her move off of him once more. He turned his head in time to see her picking something up from a table across the room.

Amu spun the object between her fingers as she turned back to face her victim. "Ikuto I want to know when you reach the limit that you can't think straight anymore. So we are going to play a game. I'm going to use this and I want you to count every time."

Ikuto stared at the whip in her hands. It wasn't mean looking and he could tell that it was just soft strips of leather. He also knew that she wouldn't hit him hard enough to hurt him so he just nodded and shut his eyes.

The first blow shocked him and he almost screamed out 'one' but he managed just to mumble it. He was preparing himself for the second blow when he felt lips and a tongue caress him where the first one had hit. The pain was instantly smoothed as Amu licked the red mark.

This routine continued well into the thirties and Ikuto knew now that he was in trouble. Amu never hit the same spot on his body twice unless you counted his groin but she always waited a few before striking there again. His problem was the fact that he wasn't so sure if he hated what she was doing. The wonderful mixture of pain and pleasure was getting to him and he was having a hard time thinking just like she had said.

"Forty three."

Whip. Suck. Lick.

"Forty four."

Whip. Suck. Lick.  
"Forty five."

Whip. Suck. Lick.

"Forty six."

Whip. Suck. Lick.

"Forty seven."

Whip. Suck. Lick.

"Forty… uh forty… urgh mhmm…"

Amu smirked at her victory. Ikuto had made it all the way to forty seven before getting lost in the mixed sensations she was letting loose in his body. She tossed the whip to the side and proceeded to just use her mouth to caress his erection. She popped it out of her mouth just as he was reaching his limit. She wasn't about to let him come just yet. She still had six hours to play.

Ikuto was panting. He knew she was done with the whip and he was a little unsure that he wanted to know what she was going to do next. He kept his eyes closed and tried to wait patiently as she made certain that he stayed unbelievably hard the entire time. He let out a moan when she stopped just when he thought he was going to get to release. "Oh God! Please Amu!"

Amu smiled and slide up his body once more. She made sure that her body only lightly touched his stimulated manhood so he wouldn't come. "I'm sorry but your time is not yet up. Are you going to try and make me your sex slave again?"

"That was never my intention."

Amu smiled before crushing him into a deep and hard kiss. She let his tongue take control but she held his head down so he couldn't break the kiss. She pulled away and moved so she was straddling his chest. "I think I can let you take a break for a little while. I am feeling pretty hot at the moment. Do you mind if I just help myself." The look she got from Ikuto made her feel very sexy. She spread her legs so he would have a clear view of her pantiless crotch. Using her left hand to find a firm spot to lean back on it on his stomach, she used her right to run her fingers over her slick folds. "I'll take that as a yes."

Ikuto's neck started hurting and he realized that he was straining himself to see her touch herself. His member was already hard and painful enough but then she had to go and make him watch this show. At one point he had tried to close his eyes and ignore what she was doing on his chest, but her moans and movements on him made him picture the whole thing anyways. He gave up and just watched.

Amu felt herself hitting her limit once more. She kept up her pace as she rubbed herself until she came right there on his chest. She smirked at the knowledge that Ikuto had moaned with her as her come escaped onto his chest. Amu pretended to be horrified. "Oh my God Ikuto. I didn't mean to make such a mess. Let me clean you up."

Ikuto couldn't believe his eyes as she licked off her wet fingers before she moved to lick off her own come from his chest. Once again she paid a lot of attention to his nipples and he couldn't stop his noises if he wanted to. "Mhhmm Amu… Amu... AMU!"

Amu stopped to look up into his eyes. "What?"

Ikuto needed to think fast. "You're still dripping onto me. Come up here and let me clean you with my tongue."

Amu sat back on her knees between his legs. She thought his offer over before glancing at a clock. He still had two more hours left with her, but she could make an exception if he was willing to try something out with her. "I have a better idea. I'll untie your hands if you'll try a position with me."

Ikuto nodded and Amu moved around so she was next to him. She cut the ropes with a knife since there was not really a way to untie her knots in the first place. Ikuto rubbed his free wrists and sat up on the bed. He stretched before he snatched Amu before she could scramble away. She still had the knife in her hands when he planted her in his lap with his erection snuggled between her back and his stomach. "So what did you have in mind?"

Amu gulped. She'd known that the moment he was free, he'd take back over. "I want to make you come but I want you to return the favor at the same time without sex."

Ikuto stared over her head at the wall as he tried to understand what she was asking. "You mean like sixty nine?"

Amu sighed and nodded. "So will you lay down?"

Ikuto laughed and reached for the knife in her hands. Amu saw his movements and quickly threw it at the wall. The knife stuck into it perfectly. Ikuto stared at he knife and turned her around to see her face. She didn't look shocked. More like proud that she'd gotten the knife away. "Why do I still have to be tied up?"

"Because this is still part of your punishment." She looked down to see his stiff member between them so she gripped it in her hand and pumped it a couple of times. "I'd really like to help you out now since I made you go through all of that."

Ikuto groaned and pulled her with him as he laid back down on the bed. "Put your knees on either side of my head." Amu did as she was told. She felt too exposed sitting over his face this way, but it was too late for her to stop now. "Now lean forwards and see if you can reach."

Amu once again did as she was told. She laid her body flat against his and found that she couldn't quite make it. She moved off of him and pouted. "I can't do it."

Ikuto laughed as he sat up and held his hand out for her. "Then we'll just have to do it while I'm sitting. Don't worry I'll hold you up. Just untie my ankles so I can lean against the headboard."

Amu thought it over once again. If she untied him all the way then he really would be in charge of everything. "Fine." She retrieved the knife and cut his ankles loose. Ikuto moved up the bed to rest against the wall and motioned for her to once again come to him. "I don't understand how this is going to work."

He smirked. The damn boy smirked at her. She knew she was going to lose all of her power if he was free. "Come here Amu-koi. Just do what I say and I promise I'll make you come hard."

Amu swallowed and moved towards him. She climbed up onto the bed and straddled his hips. Ikuto moved her before she could complain so that her back was to his chest. He forced her head down and pulled her legs up. She felt her knees hit the wall as they rested on his shoulders. Her arms helped to hold her up, but Ikuto had most of her weight while holding her hips. She was in the perfect position to do what she promised.

She felt awkward and weird not to mention uncomfortable in this position since she had no control over what Ikuto did with her now. She was about to call off the whole idea until he bent his head down and licked her. Amu gasped and Ikuto used that chance to thrust his hips up and forced her to take him into her mouth.

Amu almost choked as she felt him lower her slightly to force himself further down her throat. It frightened her to realize that she was completely helpless now. It was almost like he was saying that she'd had her fun and now it was his turn. He continued to lower and raise her until he came into her mouth. It didn't take him long considering all of the teasing she'd put him through, but he made sure that she swallowed every drop of his semen.

After he was sure that she'd gotten it all he flipped her so she was on her back, but her hips were still in the air as he continued to lick and suck on her delicate folds. He slipped his fingers in and fondled her until she also came. Just like he'd forced her not to miss a drop, he didn't either.

Ikuto dropped her hips and pulled her around to cuddle her into his chest. "Holy shit. What a day. I think I learned that I definitely can't just _force_ you to do what I want. You _definitely_ taught me my lesson."

Amu sighed. It was time to confess. "This wasn't really about teaching you. I just thought it would be fun for the both of us if I role played and dominated you for a little while. I fully expected you to not get any life lessons out of it."

"You were pretty convincing. Who gave you those ideas in the first place?"

Amu smirked and was glad that he couldn't see it. "You aren't the only one with a perverted mind."

It was Ikuto's turn to be glad that she couldn't see his face. He was shocked beyond belief. She'd thought up those things alone in her head and decided to act them out on him. He was honored and flattered, but she opened a door that wouldn't be shut very easily. "You do realize that this means war right. I am going to get you back and make you carry out one or two of my fantasies right?"

Amu smiled at the thought. She knew that nothing she could say would change his mind. "I know but don't think I'll make it easy for you to get me into a position like I put you in. Did you forget that I make all of our food?"  
"Don't worry Amu-koi. I have my ways."

The last thing Amu remembered before she and Ikuto both fell asleep was the feel of his breath and promise sending shivers down her spine.

XXX

Ikuto smirked down at the girl snoozing against his chest as the movie they had been watching droned on. It wasn't a very good one, but Ikuto couldn't go outside to swim unless they wanted Tadase or Rima to see his whip marks. Amu felt bad for being the reason of his confinement so she decided to stay inside with him. Tadase had stopped by just after noon to inquire why neither she nor Ikuto had left the house for a little over two days. Amu made up some fib about Ikuto not feeling well so she was taking care of him.

Ikuto gently laid the girl down on the sofa and headed for the kitchen. She had been right when she told him that he was going to have a harder time getting her back, but he already had a plan. Knowing now how much she loved peanut butter, she wasn't going to be too hard to trap. He looked through the cupboard until he found that two of the jars that he'd bought were missing. This could only mean that she'd stashed them somewhere.

Amu awoke to find herself on the couch alone. Ikuto had disappeared somewhere but she wasn't too concerned. She headed up the stairs to her room to write in her journal. She hadn't decided if she was going to put the full events of what took place yesterday in it or not, but she was going to write something.

She grabbed one of her jars of peanut butter and plopped down onto her bed with the little book and one of her pens. Amu used the spoon she'd also brought up to eat it while she thought. Suddenly she started getting sleepy. She felt heavy and weird since she'd just taken a nap. Her spoon fell from her hand as if it couldn't hold it anymore. She stared at the jar in horror before turning her head to see a smirking Ikuto standing in her doorway.

"Did you think I wouldn't find it? You were easier than I thought. We're going to have a lot more fun tomorrow Amu-koi."

.

Morg: What did you guys think? Was it everything you hoped it would be? You can tell me if I suck, I don't mind.

Ikuto: Eh it was pretty hot but I can't wait to see what I do to Amu.

Amu: This is horrible. Why must you do this to me!

Morg: You're the one that made the promise. I was only holding up your end of the deal with our readers.

Ikuto: This time your going to have to review to see what I do to Amu. No hints!


	9. Chapter 9

Morg: Heyo! I think you guys have waited long enough!

Ikuto: Yes! Time for me to molest Amu!

Amu: It's just a story. You can't actually molest me.

Morg: *writes Ikuto molests Amu*

Ikuto: *molests Amu* See! Morg is in control!

Amu: *Smacks Ikuto* Morg! Come on! You don't own us!

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

Ikuto smiled at his handy work. He'd taken the liberty to go and pick some things up while his sleeping beauty was out cold. Now she looked almost too good to be true. The way she was bound made him not want to wait for her to wake up. He sat on the edge of the same bed she'd tied him to with the sleeping girl next to him. He was becoming impatient and decided not to wait any longer. It's not like she'd notice anyways.

Ikuto moved so he was behind her. She lay on her chest and her knees since he bound her in that position with her butt in the air. He grabbed her hips and slipped his fingers between her legs. He touched that moist warm area and watched her face to see if she'd wake up. To his surprise she moaned in her sleep. Ikuto smirked and dove right in.

Amu moaned again. Her dream was bizarre and involved peanut butter chasing her. She felt something stir in her gut and warmth pool just between her legs. That didn't make sense. She was running, why would she feel like she did when Ikuto touched her? Then she woke with a start. A rather loud moan escaped her lips and she tried to move but she couldn't.

Amu opened her eyes to see that she was face down on a bed, but her butt was in the air. She tried to move her arms, but something held them together behind her back. She shifted enough to see a leather strap around her middle just under her breasts. She pulled up on her arms and found that they were attached to the strap. She groaned and bit down on the blankets near her mouth as she felt Ikuto sliding his tongue in and out of her.

Amu opened her eyes despite her mind telling her not to. She could see her legs and found that they were bound by two more leather straps. One went around both of her thighs holding them tightly together while the other went around her calves doing the same thing. She could see Ikuto's hands holding her hips steady as he went about his business.

Damn it! Ikuto had gotten her back and now all she could do was lay there and take what he gave her. She only hoped that he wasn't going to rape her so that he'd win the bet. "I-Ikuto… urgh… what are you…hmmm…. doing?"

Ikuto smirked at the obvious pleasure she was receiving from him. He sat up but replaced his tongue with his finger. He worked the digit in and out of her while he looked over her hips to see her face. "Paybacks a bitch Amu-koi. I told you, you started a war. Today it's my turn to make you beg for release."

Amu opened her mouth to reply. Instead she let out a shriek of pleasure as Ikuto slammed two of his fingers deep inside her. She shuddered at the feeling as he moved them around until they hit a spot that made her call out his name several times.

Ikuto laughed as she whimpered beneath his touch. "Don't worry Amu-koi. I know the rules. No sex allowed, but there are other ways to tease you." He pulled his fingers out and flipped her onto her back. "See how I control how you move so easily. This is much better than tying you to a bed and only having a few positions to work with."

Amu gripped the fabric beneath her with her hands. She was in for a long day and there was nothing she could do about it. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing as his fingers slipped back into her. She felt his lips on her thighs and then on her stomach as they worked their way up her body. His free hand clamped down onto her left breast while his mouth played with her other nipple. She arched her back to gain more of his touch.

Ikuto pulled away with a smirk. "Now, now _Amu-koi_. I'm the one in charge today. You have to lay still."

Amu dropped back down onto her back and stared up at him as she panted. His other hand hadn't stopped what it was doing between her legs and she could hardly focus on anything besides his eyes.

"Does it feel good _Amu-koi_? I bet it does. Imagine if it was my dick that was fucking you instead of my fingers. Do you know how much better that would feel? I bet you're just dying to find out, aren't you, you little vixen?"

Her eyes opened wider as he started talking dirty. Oh God she was done for. She felt herself climbing to that peak faster than ever before with every word that spilled out of his mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut as the reached the edge. She was ready to fall and then as she stood there barely balancing on her breaking point, he pulled away.

Amu's eyes shot open. The disappointment was clear in her eyes and they look she gave him only made him laugh. "I didn't say you could come yet. You have to be a good girl and behave before I let you do that."

Amu groaned as she felt herself slowly backing away from that wonderful fall she wanted to take. Ikuto picked her up and placed her in his lap so her back was to his chest. His chin rest on her shoulder as his hands played with her chest. Amu leaned her head back and moaned. His touching her now wasn't enough to make her come and they both knew that.

Ikuto started kissing and sucking anywhere his mouth could reach while he held her. He felt her hands grip his shirt and he smirked into the crock of her neck. "Is my little _Amu-koi_ enjoying herself?"

Amu didn't respond. If she said yes he might do something else. If she said no he still might do something else. She opted to remain silent. With her eyes closed tight and her breathing haggard, she waited to see what he would do next.

Ikuto grinned before biting down on her shoulder. He made sure that it hurt and her yelp of pain told him it did. He felt her struggle a little, but he didn't release her until he was certain that his mark wasn't going to fade. He released his teeth and played with the new grooves in her skin with his tongue. He sucked on the spot for good measure before leaning up to examine his work. The spot was purple and blue already not to mention red. It definitely wasn't going away for quite some time.

"I wonder how you're going to explain that one to Tadase when we go swimming tomorrow. You can't tell him the truth because he'd report it to your mother. Too bad it's in a spot that you can't conveniently cover up."

Amu didn't reply. She knew that anything she said wouldn't matter and it could get her in more trouble. He licked the spot again before blowing softly on it. She shivered at the sensation.

Ikuto had just about enough of only pleasuring the naked girl on his lap. He put her back down onto the bed in the same position she had been in when she woke up. He stood next to the bed where she could see as he took of his shirt and pants. He watched her eyes widen as he dropped his boxers too.

Amu felt the bed shift as he climbed back onto it. She felt him grab her arms and pull her up so she was kneeling in front of him. Amu stared up into his eyes as he stood before her. She didn't say anything as she waited for him to give the command she knew was coming.

"It's my turn _Amu-koi_." He pressed the tip of his hardening erection to her mouth. He rubbed it against her beautiful tips before pressing harder. Amu obeyed and opened her mouth to let him in. Ikuto smirked as he slid himself against her tongue. "If you do a good job, I'll let you come. That's right I want you to suck it like one of your popsicles."

Amu kept her eyes on his face as she used her mouth in every way she could think of to make him come. Ikuto groaned and gently pulled her hair as she worked him to the edge. He knew if she kept it up he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Times up."

He pulled away from her mouth and pushed her back down onto her chest and knees. Ikuto walked around and stood behind her where she couldn't see him. He used his own hand to pump his shaft as he stared at her nakedness on display for only him to see.

He dropped to his knees and moved forwards until his erection was pushing against her thighs. "I said no sex but I'm not going to stick my dick into that tight little hole. I'm going to rub it right here."

Ikuto pushed himself into the tight space between her clamped together thighs. Amu moaned with him as he rubbed against her sensitive clit. Ikuto began to slowly pump himself in and out of her thighs while moaning at the feelings it was giving them both. He could feel her getting wetter with every thrust.

"Oh God Ikuto! I'm going to come! I'm… hmmm…. I'm coming!"

Amu shrieked as she felt hot come hit her stomach. Ikuto thrust himself a couple more times to make sure he emptied himself out onto her before moving himself out from between her now red thighs. He dropped down to lick some of the fluid that was running down her creamy skin. "God that's good! You did well _Amu-koi._"

Amu thought he was going to unbuckle the straps and let her go. Instead he moved to her side and pulled her over so that she was against his chest. He snuggled his face into her hair.

"Ne Ikuto? Are you going to let me go?"

Ikuto chuckled. "Are you tired of being my _Amu-toy_ already?"

"I'm not your toy and besides we're even now. I left marks on your body and you left some on mine besides my arms are killing me. At least unhook them."

Ikuto pressed his nose against her neck and he breathed in the smell of her sweat and their orgasms. "No."

Amu sighed and let her fingers rub his chest in the best patterns they could manage. She just wanted to hold him too. It wasn't like she was going to run. "Are at least going to let me wash your come off my stomach at some point?"

Ikuto sat up and looked down at the white substance on her flat stomach. He definitely liked the look of it considering that it was his. "Hmmm. Not yet."

Amu rolled her eyes and was thankful that Ikuto couldn't see her do it. "Fine but you can't keep me like this for the rest of the summer."

"I don't know if you're in a position to make those kinds of decisions. You are sort of stuck like this until I release you so doesn't that make it my choice?"

"You know I'd get pretty mad at you if you did and I know you won't. Tadase is bound to show up at some point demanding to see me. He'll be certain that you have me tied up somewhere so that you can fuck me at your own leisure."

"I could do that know if I wanted to."

Amu wished she could turn around to see his face. She didn't want to admit it to anyone including herself, but she was definitely feeling something for her perverted housemate. "So why aren't you?"

Ikuto sighed and took a deep breath to take in more of her delicious scent. "Because if we have sex I want it to be both of us working together, not one of us dominating the other."

His words made her body tingle. She knew it wasn't just from the feeling of him breathing on her neck, or his lips ghosting across her skin. She was truly touched by what he wanted and it made her think that just maybe he was feeling something for her too.

"You know what, I think I like you Ikuto."

Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I hope so considering all the naughty things we do together."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely attracted to your body, but I think I like you too."

Ikuto thought it over. She was basically confessing to him and he didn't know what to say back. He did love the way she acted around him and only him. The front she put on when other people were around made him want to tackle her to the ground and force the flirtatiously fun girl that he knew out. "I think I like you too."

Ikuto waited until her breathing evened out. He moved away from her so he could look at her face. She was asleep. He unbuckled all the straps and carried her to the bathroom. She didn't wake up which means that she still had some of the drugs he'd given her in her system. He grabbed a rag and wiped off her stomach before caring her to his room. He set her on his bed and climbed in after her. It was only about eleven in the morning, but he figured a nap would be nice as he let sleep claim him too.

Amu was the first to wake up. She stretched and let out a content sigh at actually being able to move on her own. She was glad that Ikuto had taken those buckles off her. It took her several minutes of staring at nothing in particular to realize that she wasn't in that guest room anymore. They were in Ikuto's room on Ikuto's bed.

Amu rolled over to find herself face to face with Ikuto himself. She knew he was there because his arms were around her waist, but she didn't realize he was less than centimeters away from her. A smile graced her lips as she watched him sleep. He looked so cute while so relaxed. She brushed some of his hair off of his face. She couldn't help but run her finger down his cheekbone.

Ikuto was awake the moment she stretched. He felt her relief at being free and the way she laid so still as if thinking. She rolled over in his arms and he knew she was staring at him. Her sweet breath fawned onto his face and he made sure to breathe in as much as he could. Her hand moved some of the hair that was tickling his face and he felt her fingers ghost down his jaw.

Ikuto's eyes opened slowly as if he was just waking. Amu snatched her hand back and pretended to be looking at something else. Ikuto just smirked. "I think you're the pervert."

Amu's eyes snapped back to his. "What are you talking about?"

Her blush gave her away not to mention he'd been awake the whole time. "Only perverts stare at sleeping hotties."

"Hotties? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Didn't you just tell me earlier this morning that you were definitely attracted to my body? Doesn't that make me a hottie?"

Amu groaned and tried to move away, but Ikuto's arms held her tighter. Of course she remembered what she said to him, but she didn't want him to use it against her like this. "You're kind of a jerk."

Ikuto gave her his award winning smirk. "How so?"

"I say something nice to you and you turn it around and use it against me."

Ikuto laughed before kissing her gently. "I'm sorry I'm such a jerk. If it makes you feel any better I'll be your jerk."

"How could that make me feel better?"

Ikuto smiled before stealing another kiss. "Simple. I won't act like this around any other girl. Only you can see me this way. Deal?"

Amu thought it over for a minute. "Deal."

Ikuto smirked and sealed it with a kiss.

.

Morg: So not super long but full of hot Amutoness!  
Ikuto: I enjoyed it. Was it good for you too Amu?

Amu: I don't want to talk about it.

Ikuto: Okay well let's do something different shall we?

Amu: Yes let's.

Morg: Instead of the usual good reviews I want you guys to flame me!

Amu: Don't worry I'm not sure why she wants this either.

Ikuto: I think it'll be fun!  
Morg: So in the words of Johnny from Fantastic Four "FLAME ON!"


	10. Chapter 10

Morg: Heyo! I forgot to tell you guys this last time! When I hit I don't know let's say 125 reviews for this story I'm going to write a special chapter. It's going to be the 'Ikuto molests the peanut butter' scene. Unless of course you'd rather I do something else!

Ikuto: I don't think we need to bring that back up.

Amu: I think it'd be great if Morg wrote it.

Ikuto: You just want to see my-

Amu: She doesn't own it!

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

Amu couldn't believe they were in this mess. She wasn't entirely sure how they'd gotten to this point, though there wasn't much either one of them could do about it now. Tadase was standing over them while Ikuto had Amu pinned down on the sand. The blue haired boy had been teasing her with butterfly kisses while whispering naughty things when they heard someone cough. They stared up at the rather pissed blond with guilty looks on their faces.

"Ne Ikuto could you get off my fiancé?"

Amu rolled her eyes and tightened her hands on Ikuto's hips to signal that as a no.

"Um no?"

Amu laughed but turned it into coughing so Tadase wouldn't notice. That was a bad plan since now the boy thought Ikuto was crushing her so much she couldn't breathe. She waved off his concern and went back to staring at nothing in particular as she held onto Ikuto. No way was she going to let him bail so she'd have to deal with this creep by herself. They'd been extra careful since they found out he was entering their house at night. So far they didn't think he'd been able to get in, hence the reason he seemed so pissed at their easy playfulness.

"I command you to get off of her."

His foot kicked sand, which not only hit Ikuto but also an innocent Amu. She got pissed. She pushed Ikuto off of her and stood toe to toe with Tadase. Her eyes showed her hatred and disgust and she was yelling obscenities in her head, but none of them slipped past her tongue.

Ikuto decided that this was the time to drag her away. He knew that she was coming close to blows and he didn't think the little prince could handle seeing his princess in such an unladylike fashion. "Come on _Amu_." He hissed in her ear and his arms wrapped around her stomach. He picked her up with one arm and started walking away as she continued to throw dirty looks at the frozen Tadase. "That went well."

Amu slammed her fist down onto the table before pacing while still mumbling under her breath. Ikuto thought it was hilarious. She was so angry. Then his perverted self took over and he wandered how good of a fuck she'd been when in this state. He decided to find out after they started having sex.

"We're going to have great makeup sex someday."

"What?"

Ikuto mentally hit himself for saying that out loud. "I said let's go see that midget demon."

Amu grumbled something along the lines of 'I thought that's what you said'. At least she was letting him off the hook. They left through the front door and cut through the large front yards of the estates so that Tadase wouldn't see them back out on the beach. Ikuto didn't think he'd be able to hold her back twice.

Rima answered the door with an annoyed look on her face. "What?'

Amu tried to smile, but it came out freakishly. "Do you mind if I yell at your inimitable objects for a while?"

Rima looked at Ikuto who shrugged. She shrugged in return and let them in her house. "Don't break anything."

Amu huffed and Ikuto decided to follow her just incase something fragile ended up in her warpath. Distraction! She needed a distraction! Ikuto looked around for anything that he could use to pull her into a conversation until she forgot the earlier incident. His ears picked up the sound of the TV.

Ikuto grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the living room. They peeked around the corner together after Ikuto motioned for her to be quiet. Rima was sitting on the couch eating take out food with a boy?

Ikuto and Amu looked at each other and then back at the boy. His hair was long and deep purple. If he hadn't been wearing boyish clothing, Amu would've mistaken him for a girl.

"Just come out and meet him already."

The boy with purple hair smiled at the blonde not too far away from him before standing and looking straight at Ikuto and Amu. They ducked back around the corner bickering until Ikuto shoved Amu out into plain sight.

Now she felt awkward and weird. They had ruined whatever alone time Rima was having with this guy and then been caught spying. "Um hello?"

His smile was warm and reached deep into his eyes as he waved. "Hello, I'm Nagihiko. You can call me Nagi. I deliver Rima's food and sometimes stay to eat with her since she's alone."

Amu watched the back of Rima's ears turn red. The boy didn't seem to notice. Amu reached her arm out without looking and grabbed the front of Ikuto's shirt. She pulled him out from behind the wall harder than she needed to; causing him to stumble a little, but he caught himself in time. "I'm Amu and this is Ikuto. We're staying at a house just down the beach. We're here because our neighbor on the other side is a douche bag."

Nagi smiled despite her unladylike words. "Rima complains about him too."

Ikuto and Amu nod their heads in a knowing way before moving to sit on a different couch. Amu decided that she liked this guy already. "So you eat with Rima?"

"He already said that."

Amu sighed as Rima ate more of her food. "I was just trying to be polite and start a conversation."

Rima rolled her eyes and put her food down before she turned to look Amu straight in the eye. "Don't. You've changed. You're no longer the precious girl that used to sit so quietly with me at those stupid parties. Ikuto is a bad influence on you and I definitely like this Amu more."

Amu scoffed and folded her arms over her chest while Ikuto smirked and leaned back with his hands behind his head. "I don't think Ikuto's changed me all that much."

Rima raised and eyebrow and looked at Nagi. "Trust me on this one Nagi. She used to be so polite you'd want to smack her."

Nagi nodded and smiled as if he'd believe anything Rima told him without question. "She is still a nice girl."

Rima nodded and waved her hands. "Oh no doubt but at least now she's more interesting and fun to be around. I just never know what to expect. I really like this new Amu."

Amu looked from Rima to Nagi before glancing at Ikuto. "Um… I'm right here. Could you stop talking about me like I can't hear?"

Ikuto nodded to Rima and Nagi while completely ignoring the pinkette beside him. "It's like a light switch. She can go from wild and crazy to prim and proper in less than a second. It just depends on who's around."

"Has Tadagay seen her wild side yet?"

Ikuto smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you could say that. He just caught us making out on the beach. He demanded that I get off her and she didn't let me go so I couldn't and then the smart ass kicked sand at us causing it to go in her face as well. Amu was so pissed she just stood there in his face with an angry look. I literally had to pick her up and carry her away."

Rima smiled. Nagi almost died from shock at seeing said smile. He'd been trying for ages to get Rima's face to look that way. "Sounds like Amu's barriers are breaking down. Rima said that you're the cause?"

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders again. He didn't know if he was or not. He liked spending time with Amu and he liked the way she acted around him, but that didn't mean that he was the reason she acted that way. "Ask her."

Nagi turned to look at her as if waiting for her answer. Amu noticed that Ikuto and Rima were also giving her the same look. "Oh wait, now you guys are going to acknowledge me?"

Rima glared. "Answer the question."

Amu flinched at the sweet threat. "I don't know. I like being around Ikuto. The first time I met him was at my estate when he snuck in the garden. I thought he was weird but I didn't talk to him for very long. Then when we met again three weeks ago to start the summer something just clicked. I decided that I was going to be me and he was just going to have to deal with it."

Ikuto wasn't sure why she was blushing, but he did love that color on her cheeks. "So it just felt right being with me?"

Amu nodded but refused to look at the perverted cat. She didn't need him to tease her about it. She hoped he wouldn't considering how good of friends they had become. She couldn't exactly help liking him since she couldn't leave him anyways. They were stuck together until the end.

Rima began eating again and Nagi started cleaning up. He put on his jacket before smiling at everyone again. "I have to get back to work, but it was nice meeting all of you. I hope that your summer goes well."

Rima just nodded as he took his leave. Amu called out a goodbye and Ikuto waved. The front door opened and closed behind him. Not too long after the sound of a motorcycle drifted through the house.

"Whoa! He rides a bike?"

Rima didn't acknowledge the remark and Ikuto didn't know why it bothered him so much. "So?"

Amu shrugged and stared out the window. The view from Rima's was a lot like the view from Ikuto's. Suddenly Amu was bored with the ocean. "Hey Ikuto, do you think it would be against the rules if we went somewhere together for a few days? Isn't the deal that we have to leave the other person?"

Ikuto thought it over before looking at Rima. She also seemed to be thinking it over. "I guess it depends on what you're asking."

Amu sat silently trying to decide what she actually meant. "I think I want to go somewhere else for a few days. We could somewhere besides the beach. I'm getting a little bored here."

Ikuto looked down at her. "I'm sorry I bore you."

Amu slapped his arm and huffed. "I'm not talking about you silly, besides didn't I already say that you are coming too?"

Ikuto just smirked.

Rima hit a button on the remote to shut off the TV. "I have an idea. My parents own another vacation home not too far from here up in the mountains. Okay so they own the whole mountain, but the house is empty at the moment. You guys could drive up there for a few days and have the whole place to yourselves to do naughty things. Just come back whenever."

Amu beamed at Rima before turning her puppy dog eyes on to Ikuto. He didn't even put up a fight. "Fine by me with one condition."

Amu sighed. "What is it?"

Ikuto just smirked. "I think we should talk about it in private."

Amu's face immediately flushed red. Ikuto assumed that what he said had embarrassed her since he said it in front of Rima. Amu was actually blushing because she suddenly felt turned on by his little indication and she didn't like how much of an affect his words had on her. "So when are leaving?"

Rima shrugged. "We hardly go there anymore since it is so excluded. You guys could leave today or tomorrow and stay for a week or whatever you want. No one will disturb you. If your parents ask about you I'll just say you went to the mountains together. Take some pictures or something so that you have proof."

XXX

Ikuto's car was loaded with enough clothes and food to last them a week. Amu was so excited she could barely contain herself. Ikuto had gotten precise instructions on how to get there from Rima. The way he saw it they had about a six hour car ride ahead of them. Amu didn't mind in the slightest. She was going to get to see mountains!

Ikuto slid into the driver's seat and waited for Amu. She dashed out of the house after locking the doors and jumped in. Her seat belt was on in a flash and she stared straight out the windshield.

Ikuto couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness. "I had no idea you wanted to get me alone on a mountain so badly."

Amu didn't let the comment faze her. "You bet I do, now drive!"

"Yes princess."

Amu proceeded to ignore him for the first hour and a half. Eventually her hyperness calmed down and she started sneaking glances at her driver. Man he looked hot in his tight blue shirt and jeans. Amu herself was wearing tight purple cotton pants and a white tee shirt. She hoped she didn't look too bad, but she had wanted to be comfortable for the ride.

"You know I don't mind you looking, but aren't you being a little extreme. We have about four hours left. Just take a nap."

Amu's face flushed again. She didn't want to sleep. In fact what she wanted to do was molest the blue haired man next to her. Then a perverted idea strolled into her mind and announced itself. "Hey Ikuto how good of a driver are you?"

Ikuto shot her a look of disbelief before focusing back on the road. "What kind of question is that? You're riding with me. How good do you think I am?"

Amu smirked. He was falling into her trap. "What if I test you?"

Warning bells sounded in his head. She was up to something. "What do you mean test me?"

Amu stared out her window so he couldn't see her face. "Oh you know. Try to distract you to see if you can stay in control."

"What do you mean distract me?"

He shouldn't have asked but now that he had she couldn't resist. A click was the reply he received. It took Ikuto a moment to realize that it was the sound of Amu's seatbelt. Before he got a chance to question her sanity she was leaning of the center council and breathing seductively in his ear.

"Can you still concentrate on the road?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes while keeping them where they belonged. "It's going to take more than you being close to me."

Amu smirked and slipped her tongue out of her mouth to trace the edge of his ear. "What about if I touch you?"

He was about to say something in reply but the feeling of her fingers ghosting along his thigh made it get lost in translation. He kept his eyes on the road and his jaw set as she rubbed his thigh before unzipping his pants.

"Amu?"

Amu smirked as she pulled him out of his confines. He was soft but she was about to change that. "I'm so bored Ikuto. Just let me have a little fun. You said you were a good driver. Don't let me distract you."

He couldn't deny her. Her dainty fingers were already making him harden. Soon enough he wouldn't be able to deny her so he let her go without a word. She stroked him until he was harder before rubbing her thumb over the tip of his erection. She began to lightly pump his shaft. Ikuto tried his hardest not to make any noises. He didn't want her to win this game she was playing. Then she started talking dirty in his ear.

"Does Ikuto-koi like it when I touch his big, hard cock? It's so firm and it fills my mouth right up every time I taste it. I wonder if Ikuto-koi knows how badly I want him to come in my mouth right now."

He almost swerved. She continued with her ministrations and he firmly pretended to ignore her. It was almost impossible for him to do so. He wanted to pull the car over and make her suck him dry. Oh what the hell there was nothing stopping him. He didn't even signal as he pulled his car off the road and got out after shoving himself back into his pants. Amu watched him with a smirk until he walked around to her side and opened her door.

"Ikuto what are we-"

"Come on." Ikuto grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the car. He hit the lock button on his key remote and dragged her into the trees along the side of the road. He stopped when he couldn't see the highway anymore. "Get on your knees."

Amu did as she was told. Ikuto released himself from his pants once more and stared down at her as if daring her not to do it. Amu put on an innocent look before going to work. She used her hands and her mouth to get him even harder. Ikuto dropped his hands into her hair. He was sort of angry but at the same time just lusting with need. He held her head still and fucked her mouth himself.

Amu kept still as he thrust in and out of her lips. She used her tongue when she could and tried to swallow as well, but his pace continued to pick up and she knew he was close to his release.

Ikuto groaned as he came deep in her throat. The sensation of being so far in her mouth while she swallowed his come made him moan. "Shit Amu."

Amu drank it all. She licked him clean before zipping him back up and patting his crotch. "We should get going Ikuto or we'll never get there."

Ikuto watched her walk back towards where his car sat waiting for them. What the hell!

.

Morg: Not as long as I wanted it to be, but hey! they are going to the mountains!

Amu: Why are you so excited?

Ikuto: Yeah they're just mountains.

Morg: JUST MOUNTAINS? JUST MOUNTAINS? That's it. Both of you are going to end up with STDs and die alone.

Ikuto: Mountains are the coolest things in existence.

Amu: She can't really do that to us. Just review so we can go see the giant piles of rocks.

Morg:*muttering* I'll kill you both in your sleep…


	11. Chapter 11

Morg: Heyo! Mountains, Mountains, Mounty Mounty Mountains!

Ikuto: What's up with the song?  
Morg: You don't like it?

Amu: It's just weird because you're from Nebraska.

Ikuto: Yeah and that's a plains state.

Morg: Doesn't mean I don't love mountains!

Amu: Whatever you don't own us.

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

"So I guess we can pick whatever rooms we want." Ikuto set his bags down as he looked around the large cabin. "There should be several to choose from."

Amu yawned as she looked around. It was dark outside by the time they had finally made it to Rima's cabin. She'd been right to say that it was secluded. "I'm not so sure that I want to sleep alone tonight. We got here so late that it's a little creepy."

Ikuto sighed. "We wouldn't have gotten here so late if you'd have kept your hands to yourself."

Amu giggled. "Are you complaining? You seemed to like it."

"I loved the first three times, but I had no idea that you were so…"

Amu full out laughed. "I told you I was bored."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and went to turn on some of the lights in the cabin. "So you think playing with me is the best way cure to your boredom?"

Amu gave him a devilish smirk. "I guess you could say that."

Ikuto smirked back at her. "Guess I should return the favor now." Amu squealed as Ikuto threw her over his shoulder and headed up the stairs. "You're coming with me."

Amu laughed the whole way up the stairs. She felt the bed underneath her as Ikuto tossed her off his shoulder. She gasped as he jumped on top of her. "Ikuto! What are you planning?"

Ikuto smirked as he kissed down her neck. Her shirt had been removed before she'd finished talking. His lips found all of her skin. Amu shuddered and shivered. She loved his touch. The way he moved her as if he owned her only made her want him more. "I'm planning on not letting you get any sleep tonight."

Amu clutched his hair as he slid her sweat pants down her hips. His lips followed their progress as he bared her for himself. His tongue slipped into her and Amu screamed out his name. Ikuto couldn't believe how amazing she was. Her every response to his touch made it that much harder for him to not take her.

Amu felt his tongue working her into a frenzy. She knew that soon enough his fingers would find their way inside of her as well. Sure enough two of his fingers slipped in. He didn't wait long before a third finger joined the first two. "You know," Ikuto said as he lifted his face to look up at her. "This still doesn't feel as good as my dick would."

Amu gasped as another finger found its way inside of her. "Wha-what are you doing?"

Ikuto smirked as he sucked her sensitive bud into his mouth and toyed with it between his teeth. His tongue rolled onto it and made Amu thrash under him. He used his free hand to hold her hips down. "You."

His single word did more for her than all five of his fingers inside of her. Amu knew that he was purposely doing this to her and that she wasn't going to want to get out of the bed in the morning. He was pushing his fist inside of her so hard that it hurt. She felt something tearing inside of her. "Ikuto stop! It hurts!"

Ikuto instantly pulled his hand out of her. He used his tongue to soothe her but he didn't stop completely. Amu didn't ask him to either. After he decided that she was probably okay again he slipped one finger deep inside of her. He searched for her sweet spot until she moaned just for him.

His finger moved against that spot until all she could see were stars. "Oh my God! God Ikuto!"

Ikuto smirked again as he lapped up her come. If Amu thought he would stop then she was wrong. He continued to work his finger against her until she came again and again. She screamed so hard for so long that she eventually lost her voice.

XXX

"What was that? I'm sorry Amu I couldn't quite hear you. Could you speak up a little louder?"

Amu punched him. It was his fault in the first place that she'd lost her voice. "You bastard."

She'd meant to scream it and he knew it. "You sound so raspy today. What were you doing last night?"

His comment earned him another punch. If he was just going to make fun of her then she was going to ignore him. Amu turned on her heel and walked away. She was glad that Rima had hooked her up with a pair of hiking boots. She was already wearing her short kaki shorts and tight blue shirt. She knew how hot she looked.

Amu laced up the boots and grabbed a back pack with a first aid kit and some bottles of water. She headed out the door with Ikuto right behind her. She ignored his presence and walked around the house checking for any sign of a hiking trail. She saw several and decided just to pick one.

Ikuto followed her down the trail without speaking either. Damn girl looked good in her hiking gear, but Ikuto wasn't about to let her out do him. He waited a while before taking his shirt off and tucking into his belt. He also wore kakis and hiking boots. Amu didn't notice his bare abs for several more minutes. Ikuto was pleased to see her stare for several seconds before blushing and pushing on.

Ikuto thought it was hilarious considering that she'd seen his abs many times before. He was pleased that they still had that effect on her.

Amu wasn't about to let him win. She waited about an hour more before she started fanning herself. She knew that Ikuto was watching her sweat like there was no tomorrow, but she also knew that it was turning him on. Amu pulled out one of her water bottles and drank from it. She offered it Ikuto. He took a drink and returned it to her. Amu didn't put it away. Instead of slipping it back into her bag she poured a little onto her head. She shivered as the cool water ran down her neck and her chest. She knew that Ikuto's eyes were watching the drops as they wet her shirt.

Ikuto knew that she was playing the game as well. He wasn't about to let her win either. They continued their hike without another word. They were both working hard as they climbed the trail. It steadily led upwards and he was glad they were in good enough shape to make it through the hike.

Amu had other plans for Ikuto. She stopped to sit on a fallen log. Ikuto leaned against a tree on the opposite side of the trail and watched her gasp for air. "Don't worry. You're not out of shape the air is thinner this high up."

Amu nodded. "I know."

"So you're talking to me again? I missed the sound of your voice even if it's a little sore today."

Amu glared at him. Stupid Ikuto. He knew that it was his fault and that he wasn't going to stop making fun of her until her voice healed. She knew how to pay him back though. She slowly stood up and removed her own shirt, tucking it into her belt as well. She started back up the trail with Ikuto staring after her. She wore only her sports bra now.

Ikuto didn't say a word as he followed her. He couldn't take his eyes off her half naked body. Her muscles were moving just beneath her luscious skin and he wanted to taste the sweat glistening on her lower back. He needed to touch her without actually losing the game they were playing. Then to his right he spotted something glistening through the trees. He grabbed Amu's arm and pulled her off the path before she could argue.

Ikuto dragged her through the trees until they made it to the edge of a small lake. A waterfall sat on the opposite shore. A small creak ran out near where they stood. Ikuto removed his boots and socks before wading out into the water. "Are you coming or not?"

Amu watched him for several more seconds before the pain in her feet became too much. She kicked off her shoes and ran out into the water. She went so fast that she accidently kicked water up and splashed Ikuto.

Ikuto wiped his face of the water that was just kicked on him. He wouldn't have minded if it hadn't been mountain water, which was freezing. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that in about two seconds."

Amu froze and tried to make a break for it. She sprinted for the shore, but Ikuto's legs were longer. He seized her around her stomach and lifted her into the air. Amu squealed and kicked her legs. It was no use. Ikuto was too strong. Instead of just throwing her into the water, he tipped them both back.

Freezing water covered their bodies. Amu shot to her feet shivering. Ikuto got to his too and stared at her while he tried to blink away the numbing sensation traveling through his body. Amu moved closer to him without thinking. Ikuto smirked, thinking that she was getting closer because she wanted his warmth. At the last second Amu tackled him backwards into the water. They were both dunked again, but Amu thought of it as revenge.  
Ikuto came up laughing. Amu was smiling but she wouldn't let herself laugh because she knew with her voice sounding so bad that it wouldn't come out right and he'd make fun of her again. "Try that again Amu."

Amu smirked and moved away from Ikuto. Very slowly she removed her clothes and laid them on the rocky beach in the sun. She very pointedly walked back into the water until it was up to her waist.

Ikuto wasted no time stripping off his clothes and leaving them with hers. He followed her out into the water and they swam quietly together. Amu led him over to where the waterfall was. She moved to stand next to it and Ikuto followed close behind her.

Amu stared at the water falling from the cliff just above their heads for a moment before glancing back at Ikuto with a smile. She thought it was beautiful. Ikuto smirked in return. He wanted to hear his Amu's voice and she wasn't letting him.

Before Amu could move any further away, Ikuto pushed her under the water. He watched her sputter but not make a sound. Amu crossed her arms over her chest and glared the best she could at the naked boy outside the waterfall.

Ikuto kept his smirk in place as he watched her get pummeled by the falling water. "Amu-koi," he whined. "Why are you taking a shower alone?"

Amu scoffed but remained silent. She wasn't about to let him hear her so he could tease her some more. The water falling on her head was freezing, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of complaining. Instead she turned her head and pointedly looked away.

Ikuto growled as he moved under the water. He wrapped his arms around Amu, pulling her closer to his body. Her skin felt icy like the water, but it still managed to set him on fire. He kissed down her neck and shoulders. Amu gasped as she felt him licking the water off her skin. Her arms dropped to her sides as he took her mouth with his. She moaned making Ikuto smirk into the kiss. "You sound so sexy."

Amu blushed. She pushed out of his arms and left the waterfall. She didn't like his teasing and she wasn't about to stand there and listen to it. Ikuto followed her as she walked around the lake. Amu did her best to ignore him. She was crossing a particularly rocky spot when she tripped. Ikuto watched her hit the loose rock in the wrong way. She screamed as she dropped into the water. He didn't waste his time going after her.

Amu came up sputtering and coughing up water. Ikuto grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the lake and into his arms. "Are you okay?"

Amu nodded and tried to shake his hands off of her, but he wouldn't let her go.

"You need to be more careful. That scared the shit out of me. Talk to me Amu, are you hurt anywhere."

Amu glared at him for a moment longer. "I'm fine."

Her scream had indicated to him that her silent treatment had done nothing to restore her voice. Now it was even worse. "I think we should get you back to the house to rest."

Amu blushed as he swept her off her feet and returned to their clothing without stumbling once. Ikuto handed her almost dry clothing to her before putting on his shorts and sock and shoes. Amu did the same, but Ikuto insisted on giving her a piggy back ride on the way back. "You can't argue with me or complain since you aren't talking to me anyways so you might as well just get on."

Amu rolled her eyes but let him pick her up. His hand instantly held her up by her thighs and butt. She blushed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let them dangle to touch his bare abs. Ikuto felt her body heat up slightly and guessed that she was blushing. He smirked to himself and continued down the trail.

They stopped twice for a break and Amu walked for a while. It took them about three hours to reach the lake, but only two to get back to the house. Amu decided that going down hill was definitely faster and easier. She and Ikuto trudged inside, removed their boots and collapsed on the couch.

Ikuto snuggled his head into her stomach. He let out a content sigh when Amu began running her fingers through his hair. She giggled and even though it sounded weird, Ikuto didn't comment on it. Amu was thankful for his silence and continued to play with her fingers in his hair.

Ikuto fell asleep in her lap within seconds. Amu sighed when she felt his breathing even out. She tried to get comfortable as well and take a nap, but sleep wouldn't come. She was too aware of the catlike man on her lap. His head faced away from her stomach, but that didn't stop the butterflies from appearing there.

Amu didn't know what to do. She was turned on and he was asleep! She definitely was the perverted one now. She couldn't let Ikuto know because she was still sore from his ministrations the night before. Amu shuddered as he let out a sigh and rubbed his cheek against her thigh.

She felt so dirty for the feeling to hit her so hard. Ikuto wasn't doing it on purpose. The boy was asleep. She needed to move him away from her so she could gather her thoughts and go back to normal.

Ikuto sighed again and this time rubbed his nose gently across the inside of her thigh. Amu flinched. Without thinking she shoved him off her lap. Ikuto woke up when he hit the floor. He glared up at the blushing pinkette. It took him a moment to realize that she was extremely embarrassed and it had nothing to do with her 'accidently' pushing him off her. He watched her tighten her legs as if trying to push the heat out from between her legs.

Ikuto smirked as he got to his knees before her. "You just have to ask."

Amu gulped as his hands moved to rest on her knees. She wanted him so badly but at the same time she was too ashamed of herself. She stared into his eyes and felt her resolve slowly disappearing. "Please."

Ikuto's hands moved a little closer to their destination before stopping. "Please what?"

Amu squirmed as he traced light circles on her skin. "Please make me come Ikuto."

Ikuto smirked and moved his hands up further. He brushed them against her sweet spot through her clothing. Amu gasped and tipped her head back. Ikuto shot up to capture her chin. He forced her head down so she'd look at him before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Amu wasn't aware of him removing her shorts and underwear. She didn't know exactly when his finger found its way inside of her until it hit the one spot that always made her call out to him. Ikuto kept her in a fiery kiss until Amu couldn't breathe. She broke away to gasp for air. Ikuto didn't let her have much of a break before he was once again feeling around the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

Amu had no choice but to groan into his mouth as she came onto his hand. He still didn't let her go. Ikuto was going to savor her touch and taste for as long as she'd let him. Amu was too caught up in the god feeling to push him away. They started a make out session that lasted more than an hour. Ikuto continued to skim his hands along her skin in a teasing fashion while Amu hand her hands clenched firmly in his hair.

Ikuto had no plans to stop until a loud boom sounded. The entire cabin shook causing Amu to scream into his mouth. Ikuto sat back in surprise and stared around. A light flashed before another boom sounded. Amu jumped up and ran to the window. A thunderstorm raged outside. She turned to smile at Ikuto before motioning for him to join her. "Let's watch the lightning together."

Ikuto smiled. He pushed a large chair to face the large windows. He settled down and Amu sat on his lap after putting her shorts back on. She cuddled into his chest and jumped every time the thunder sounded. Ikuto chuckled a couple of times, causing Amu to slap him lightly. The storm lasted for several hours. Ikuto and Amu didn't make it to the end. They fell asleep in each others arms.

.

Morg: Wow this is a short chapter.

Ikuto: I guess you should put in a lemon to make it longer.

Amu: Not happening.

Ikuto: We've done just about everything else!  
Morg: No you haven't. I mean review to see what else they do on their mountain!


	12. Chapter 12

Morg: Heyo! THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER!

Ikuto: Why did you just scream that?

Amu: To make sure people read it.

Morg: I told you guys before that I was going to write the peanut butter scene when I hit around 125 reviews. Well 122 is close enough for me!

Amu: She doesn't own anything.

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

'**Special Chapter'**

Amu sat in the kitchen making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while trying to decide if she was going to grill it or not. (A.N. If you guys have never had grilled pb&j you just make it like grilled cheese. It's amazing!) She decided not to since it was hot outside and a cold sandwich sounded good.

Ikuto sat in the living room on the couch. He and Amu didn't have anything actually planned for the day. They were basically just lounging around. He began thinking about their adventure the previous day, which included swimming naked in the ocean, showering and sleeping together naked as well.

Ikuto groaned as he noticed the hardness pressing against his pants. Just thinking about her body got him going. This was bad. He didn't just want to jerk himself off or walk off a perfectly good hard on. Instead he went in search of that delectable pinkette. He'd find some way to get her to help him out with his problem. It was partly her fault anyways.

Amu put the jelly away and smashed the two halves together. She smiled at the perfect snack in front of her before she took a bite. She hadn't put the peanut butter away yet because she always liked to take one spoonful and eat it after having the sandwich. It was a habit that she was never going to drop.

She watched Ikuto stroll into the kitchen seeming without a care. She smiled up at him as she took another bite of her snack. Then she noticed something else about the boy. He was rock hard and it looked painful. She looked up into his face with her eyebrow raised.

Ikuto smirked before moving closer to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her chair and into his chest. "Hey there beautiful. I've got something I need a little help with."

Amu was a little shocked at his forwardness. Sure she'd already done that with him before, but she wasn't his sex slave. He could take care of himself. "I'm not hungry for what you got. I'm eating my afternoon snack already."

Ikuto frowned as he released her. She sat back in her chair and picked up her pb&j. He watched her chew it and swallow. Her throat's movements were only making him harder. He definitely needed for her to be the one to release him. "I've got something tastier for you."

Amu was about to scoff when Ikuto promptly released himself from his pants. Amu had to admit that he was probably larger than most other guys not that she knew anything about other guys. What horrified her the most was the next thing he did was pick up the last jar of smooth peanut butter and forcefully shoved his erection into it. Amu watched with an open mouth as he swirled himself around to make the peanut butter coat him before he pulled himself out.

She was speechless. What could she say at a moment like this? Was he expecting her to just fall to her knees and devour him now? "You dickhead! That was the last jar!"

Ikuto watched Amu storm out of the kitchen with a huff. She looked more than pissed and he knew he royally fucked up this time. Still she'd left him standing in the kitchen with a dick full of peanut butter. If he hadn't been in so much pain from being turned on by her, he'd have laughed at himself.

Ikuto sighed, threw the peanut butter jar away and moved up stairs to take a shower. A very, very, _very _cold shower.

.

Morg: Hehehehe! Ikuto you pervert.

Ikuto: I don't even like peanut butter.

Amu: How could you possibly think that would work?

Ikuto: Anything is worth a shot.

Morg: Review and tell me if you liked it. I know it's not a real chapter but I'm sort of planning out the next one since I've sort of shied away from the original plot line. There have been a lot of limes and little story, but at least they're bonding! YEAH MOUNTAINS!

Ikuto: Just shut up already!


	13. Chapter 13

Morg: Heyo! Shall we get back to our sexy mountains?

Ikuto: I like that plan!

Amu: Whatever.

Morg: By the way thanks to those of you who review. I know that I don't really ever say anything about the reviews I get but I love reading them. I'm just not the type of person to postpone updating if no one reviews.

Ikuto: She's trying to say thank you without pressuring anyone to review.

Amu: Because it's your choice!

Morg: I don't own anything but someday maybe a mountain of my own!

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

Ikuto and Amu stood side by side as they stared off the top of the mountain they'd climbed together. They trail hadn't been too difficult, but it'd taken them most of the morning. Now they were gawking at the surrounding mountains and valleys before they sat down to lunch.

Ikuto found a large flat rock and set his backpack down on it. He pulled out a couple of water bottles, some sandwiches and fruit. Amu's pack contained first aid and anything they might need for a sudden change in the weather. "Come on short stuff. We got to eat before we head back down or you're going to pass out."

Amu playfully slapped the back of his head as she grabbed some grapes and a sandwich. "I'd make it back to the cabin and it's not like I'm not not going to eat anything."

Ikuto just grinned as his teeth tore into his own sandwich. Amu had suggested the hike the night before and they'd started planning for it. She was even willing to get up early so they'd make it to the top in time for lunch. "Well I also want to get a head start on those clouds. They don't exactly look friendly."

Amu glanced at the darkening clouds in the distance. He had a point. She'd read in the hiking magazine in the cabin that it's very dangerous if you can see storm clouds no matter how far away they are. "So shut up and eat."

Ikuto playfully glared at her as he popped a couple of grapes into his mouth. She just stuck out her tongue before taking a gulp of her water, causing Ikuto to chuckle and almost choke on his food. "One of these days you're going to kill me."

"Then I'll win the bet."

Ikuto was a little shocked that she brought that up. Sure he'd planned before to mess with her and fuck her so he could win but now he was actually enjoying her company. He didn't want to lose the bet but he didn't want her to lose either. He was trapped in one fucked up situation. "I guess I'll just have to hang on until I win."

Amu playfully glared at him as she finished her lunch. She packed up her trash seeing how there weren't any trash cans on the top of a mountain. She pulled out a zip up sweat shirt and pulled it on before putting her pack over it. Ikuto gave her a strange look and she shrugged right back at him. "The clouds are coming and I don't want to get cold when they finally hit us. We aren't going to make it back in time to avoid the storm even if we ran."

Ikuto nodded as he finished chewing. He put his trash away as well and packed the food and water back into his backpack. He went behind Amu and pulled his own hoodie out of her pack before putting on his own. "Let's get booking."

True to Amu's words they'd barely reached the tree line when the rain started. They pulled up their hoods and went faster. They weren't running because the ground was becoming slick and they didn't want to fall. An injury during a storm on the top of a mountain was a bad plan. They'd rather get wet then dead.

What surprised them the most was the hail. At first they were just small pieces, but soon enough they got larger. Ikuto kept his eye out for a tree they could hide under. As soon as he saw one that would work he pressed Amu up against it. Her back was to the tree making them chest to chest. "We have to wait a little while. If you get hit wrong by the hail then that's bad new bears."

Amu chuckled at his choice of words but nodded in agreement. "Fine we can wait it out. You don't have to be so close to me you know."

Ikuto shook his head again and grinned down at her. "You're soaked, I'm soaked. Let's preserve as much body heat as we can."

Amu rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around him. Ikuto stepped back to remove his pack and set it against the base of the tree. Amu shrugged hers off too before letting Ikuto back her up once more against the tree. He hugged her there for a while until the lightning started. Thunder boomed and the trees shook. Amu tightened her grip and Ikuto patted her head. "We shouldn't have stopped."

Ikuto was surprised that she managed to get that out without stuttering considering all the shivering she was doing. "We can't go anywhere right now. We have to wait it out. This tree isn't the tallest so the lightning won't be attracted to it. It'd be more dangerous near the really big ones. I promise to protect you."

Amu stared up into his eyes until Ikuto couldn't take it any longer. His lips crushed hers and she kissed back. She felt his tongue nip her lower lip. Amu opened her mouth let Ikuto's tongue in. She shuddered as he skimmed it along her bottom teeth. The sensation drove her wild. Her hands gripped his hair and pulled him closer. One of his hands was on the tree above her head while the other was finding warmth under her shirt. Amu gasped at the suddenness of the cold fingers against her burning flesh. Ikuto sent waves of fire loose beneath her skin.

Amu broke the kiss to gasp for air. She knew he was just distracting her from the storm and she appreciated it very much. Suddenly a small piece of hail fell through the branches of the tree and landed in her shirt. Amu squealed as the ice began melting between her breasts. Ikuto laughed and used his hands to pull up her shirt. He used his teeth to get into her bra while using his tongue to knock the ice out.

Amu clutched the tree behind her as she tried not to hyperventilate. She didn't know if it was because of the cold or all the electricity in the air as the thunder boom or maybe it was just the fact that the man doing it to her was Ikuto, but she never felt so sensitive to his touch. "I-Ikuto I w-want…."

Her voice faded as Ikuto brought his gaze up to meet hers. He gave her a soft kiss. "You want what Amu?"

She shivered at the huskiness of his voice. "I-I want-t you in-inside me."

She clenched her eyes shut as if he was going to laugh in her face. She stayed that way until she felt painfully scrunched against the tree. "I can't."

"Please Ikuto. I want you so bad."

"You'll lose."

Amu finally opened her eyes to look up at him. Their bodies were pressed firmly together. "I don't care. As long as it's with you I don't care."

Ikuto kissed her softly. "I can't give you up yet."

Amu shook her head. "Rima said it herself. We don't have to tell anyone."

Ikuto pressed his forehead against hers. "I never thought at the beginning of the summer that you'd be the one trying to convince me. I can't do that. I can't lie about this. I won't cheat in this game."

"Please. I'll gladly let you win and do whatever you want me to do with my future as long as it's you."

Ikuto's eyes widened as he stared down at her. She was begging him to take her first time. She didn't want to give it to anyone else. "I can't be the one to choose your future."

Amu tried not to let the pain show in her eyes. She couldn't figure out why it was bothering her so much. All she wanted was for him to touch her and hold her and protect her like he said he would. She didn't love him. That couldn't be it. "Don't make me tie to a tree."

Ikuto laughed at her muttering. She was in no position to do anything to him. In fact he had her pinned to a tree herself. He was glad she let it go for the moment and gave them a more playful air to deal with. "I've already got you trapped. Where do you think you're going?"

Amu gasped as she realized how true his words were. She could move her hands, but her body was under his control. There wasn't even space for her to push him off. "Damn you Ikuto. I'm not afraid of you. You just told me you wouldn't fuck me so I've got nothing to actually fear."

Ikuto smirked as he leaned his head down closer to her ear. A sinfully sinful idea just popped into his perverted mind and there was no way he wasn't going to act on it. "You said you wanted me in you right?"

Amu grumbled but nodded her head all the same. "And you said no. What's your point?"

Ikuto chuckled before licking the mixture of rain and sweat off her neck. "I said no to taking your virginity, but there is more than one place to put my cock down there."

Amu's eyes widened at what he was suggesting. "T-there is?"

Ikuto smirked as his hands slide down her arms and captured her wrists. He brought them up and pinned them with one hand above her head. "Don't play dumb with me Amu-koi. How long did you think I was going to let this playfully sexual behavior go on before I did this to you?"

Amu opened and closed her mouth several times without saying a word. Nothing would come. The thought had never crossed her mind. "Y-you c-couldn't p-possibly want-t to do that!"

Ikuto scoffed at her before nipping kisses along her jaw. "I want to do everything to you _Amu_."

"Then let's just have regular sex. There's no need to go there."

Ikuto smirked as he rubbed his nose against hers. "You are just too cute. Too bad you don't have a choice in the matter considering you already asked for me to be in you. This is how you're going to get that request filled. Yell all you want because we're up here alone baby."

Amu's eyes went wider as he moved a bit away from her to spin her so her chest was pressed against the tree. She felt Ikuto's weight on her back and even though her wrists were released she had to use her hands to hold up some of their weight if she didn't want the bark to bite into her skin. Ikuto's hands skimmed down her sides to find the buckled of her belt. He undid it and released the button on her pants. Soon enough they were dangerously low on her hips about to fall onto the ground. Her panties were soaked. He had her hips far enough from the tree that she was bent over. He kept his chest firmly against her back so she couldn't fight him.

Amu wanted to tell him to stop. She wasn't sure if she wanted what he was doing, but at the same time it was Ikuto. She trusted him despite how perverted he was. He'd never hurt her. Besides that his hands felt amazing as one attended to where she knew her panties were soaked while the other traveled up her stomach. He was driving her crazy.

She felt her shorts finally fall all the way to the ground. His hand made its way into her underwear and eased them down to join her shorts. He rubbed her sensitive sport first before inserting a couple of fingers. He worked them until she came. Amu was used to him licking his fingers off or using his tongue to lap up her come. This time he used his soaked fingers to rub a new spot. She felt him run a finger of that sensitive hole that she never thought would be used for what he was going to do. Before she could say anything one of his slick fingers found its way inside the tight hole.

Amu groaned and tried to relax as his finger pushed in farther. It didn't hurt but it felt really weird. She was still coming down off the high of her climax and the way Ikuto was breathing heavily into her ear made her want what he was doing all the more.

He concentrated on his finger as he moved it in and out of her at a slow pace. Ikuto was dying. She was so tight. She'd better be tight considering no one had ever touched this part of her before. It was almost too much for him. He inserted a second finger and proceeded to stretch her out. She had a long way to go before she'd be ready for his erection to fit.

Amu moaned as his fingers began working in a scissoring motion. She thought she wouldn't like it one bit, but he was teasing her to no end. "If you're going to do it then hurry up and do it!"

Ikuto chuckled at her neediness. He knew that once she felt him start, she wouldn't want to back out. "Relax Amu. If you want it to hurt then I'll shove my cock so hard into your tight ass right now that you'll scream for a week."

Amu shook her head and whimpered as she bit her lip. Damn him and his sexy dirty talk. "Please hurry."

Ikuto didn't wait as he inserted another of his slick fingers. They didn't have lube so he was using her come to make sure this would go as painless as possible for her. He really was about to just thrust into her. His erection was too confined by his shorts. He felt as if he was going to burst. He took his hand that was playing with her nipples and unbuckled his belt. He needed out now and she was almost ready.

Ikuto dropped his shorts to the ground. He knew that he looked stupid standing there with his pants around his ankles, but she was in the same condition and this was a private mountain. He used his own hand to stroke his shaft. He rubbed his thumb over the tip and felt the precome already beading up. He made sure to rub it all over his hard shaft so they could have a little extra lube.

Amu let out another moan and Ikuto snapped. He removed his fingers from her and grabbed her hips. Amu let out a gasp at his sudden movements and squeezed her eyes shut. Ikuto stood up to take the pressure off her back. Amu didn't move as she gripped the tree harder. He slid his hard cock between her thighs to rub against her soaked folds. He pulled back and aligned himself with the red puckered hole he'd just worked his fingers with.

Amu cried out as he pushed himself in. Ikuto was in pure heaven. She was so tight he thought just pushing into her would make him come. He moved slowly so that he wouldn't and so that it'd be easier on her. He took deep breaths and moved further in. Amu focused on her breathing so that the pain wouldn't get to her. It wasn't as bad as she'd been expecting. It hurt like a mother fucker but at the same time it felt sort of good. Then she heard Ikuto whimper as he pushed farther in. A sick thought came to her mind and she used it to distract herself. "What's the matter Ikuto? Is my sweet ass too tight for you huge cock?"

Ikuto tightened his grip on her hips. It was all he could do to not start slamming himself into her already and then she had to go and start that. "You should see the way your virgin ass is being so greedy. It's eating my cock right up. I'm almost all the way inside you."

Amu moaned as he pushed in until she knew he couldn't go any further. He kept himself there so she could get used to it before he pulled out slightly and thrust back in. Amu let out a short scream as he entered her fully once more. He could see the whites of her knuckles as she dug her fingers into the bark of the pine that sheltered them from the storm they both had forgotten about.

Ikuto kept himself slow and steady as he pounded her ass. Amu stopped screaming and whimpering after a while so Ikuto decided to go faster. She moaned and tossed her head back in pleasure as he managed to hit a spot deep inside of her. "Ikuto holy shit! So good..."

Ikuto agreed completely. "God you're so tight. You just suck me right back in every time. Your ass is going to milk me dry. I'm going to come deep inside of you."

Amu whimpered at the promise in his words. She couldn't hold out much longer and if it wasn't for the tree she was crushing between her hands and Ikuto's hands on her hips, she'd already be on the ground. "H-harder!"

Ikuto complied and pummeled her tight hole. He used his hands to bring her hips back to meet his every time. She moaned again. Then Ikuto got another idea. He kept fucking her ass as he slipped one of his hands between her legs from the front. Slowly she swirled his finger on her bundle of nerves making her scream out his name. He slipped his finger into her and matched the pace that he was setting with her ass. In a matter of seconds she reached her orgasm, clenching around his finger and his cock. Ikuto couldn't take it. He climaxed as soon as she tightened, releasing all of his seed deep inside her ass. He gave her a couple of half hearted thrusts to get it all out before pulling out all the way.

He backed up a step panting as she collapsed to her knees. He watched in awe as a little of his sperm trickled out of the hole he'd just released all of it in. That was more amazing than he'd ever thought it could be. It was his first time doing that to a woman.

Hail pelted his back, bringing Ikuto back to the mountain they were on. He pulled up his shorts and did his belt before glancing around the forest. It was still raining hard and hailing but the lightning and thunder were gone. He figured the storm was passing and soon enough they'd be able to continue on their way.

Amu felt the liquids running down her legs. She couldn't move as her mind tried to focus through all the emotions she'd just felt. Pain and pleasure had mixed so beautifully that she wasn't sure if she wanted to be done yet. She had half a mind to tell Ikuto to step back up to the plate and take another swing. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him with his pants back on. He seemed to be looking around the woods and up at the sky.

Amu moved to get back on her feet until a huge surge of pain lanced through her body making her cry out. Ikuto's hands immediately went to her back as he knelt down next to her. "I'm fine."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and grabbed a few napkins from his pack. He cleaned her up before pulling up her shorts. "You're not fine because I'm sure you're going to be sore for a while."

Amu moaned as he placed a poncho on the ground next to the tree and sat on it. He pulled her into his lap and made sure that she was comfortable before leaning his head onto her shoulder. She sighed as she leaned back into his chest. "You're right. I'm sore."

Ikuto laughed and hugged her tighter. "I told you that you were going to like it."

Amu rolled her eyes but sighed in content. "So you were right. That doesn't mean we're going to do that all the time."

Ikuto pretended to pout and Amu pretended to ignore him until the rain stopped.

.

Morg: So?

Ikuto: …

Amu: …

Ikuto: I love you!

Amu: I hate you!

Morg: I love reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Morg: Heyo! Sorry about not updating in forever! I am addressing a comment left earlier in this story.

Ikuto: We don't want your excuses.

Morg: I wasn't going to give any.

Amu: Lay off Ikuto. I'm sure Morg has a great reason for making us wait.

Morg: Not really!

Ikuto: She doesn't own anything.

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

"I think the storm is finally over. We should be okay to go now."

Amu shifted in his lap to peer up at the sky. He was right. The clouds were no longer threatening in their color or speed. They looked almost docile. "I suppose so."

Ikuto began to shift in order to get Amu into a standing position. She groaned and resisted. He chuckled a little and grabbed her bag. Inside he found her camera and a Swiss Army Knife. Ikuto hugged her tighter to his chest. "Smile Amu."

Amu looked up at the camera he was holding to take a picture of them. She didn't really want a picture from this particular memory considering how badly her hands and back hurt not to mention her butt. She smiled anyways.

Ikuto once again shifted her off of him. This time, however, instead of trying to put her on her feet he just set her on the ground beside him. Scrambling to his feet, Ikuto put the camera in her lap and moved to face the tree. He flipped out the knife and began his task of carving.

Amu stayed where she was on the ground with her camera in her lap. She didn't dare move her hands or the rest of her body for that matter. She hurt. Everywhere. Ikuto's hand moved precisely as he wanted it to as he carved with the knife into the tree. "What are you doing?"

Ikuto smiled as he continued his work. "I'm not about to leave this spot without marking it in some way. Think about all the amazing memories we created here not too long ago."

Amu groaned again. "I don't think I'll be able to forget for quite some time."

Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Not to worry my dear. I'm going to carry you down off this mountain so don't worry about a thing." He flipped the knife closed and slipped it into his pocket. He packed up the rest of their stuff from under the tree before putting his backpack on backwards so that the pack was on his chest. He helped Amu put her's on her back before placing her on his own back. Amu turned to see the tree just before Ikuto started off. The words _Ikuto & Amu defeated the storm here!_ faded as he moved at a good pace to get them both off the mountain.

XXX

This was going to be hard to explain. Amu stared down at the bandages on her hands. Ikuto had had to carry her off the mountain after the storm had passed a day ago. Her hands had been badly scrapped up and needed to be cleaned. Amu still wasn't certain that they had gotten all of the slivers out of her fingers. Now she had an even bigger problem.

Ikuto peeked around the corner of the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room to see Amu staring at her injured hands. He felt extremely guilty because he knew that it was entirely his fault that she was in that condition. In fact he was babying her to the point where he was certain she was going to murder him. The bandages needed to be changed soon. "Amu-koi, time for your check up from Dr. Tsukiyomi."

Amu groaned and quickly moved towards the stairs. "I have to go to the bathroom first. I'll leave my bandages off so you can see the cuts."

Ikuto nodded and watched as she practically sprinted up the stairs. He was glad that she didn't trip and land on her injured hands to hurt them further. Her mood was weirder than usually. He noticed that she seemed to want to stay away from him.

Amu grabbed a small bag from her things and rushed into the bathroom. Sometime during the night she had woken up to use the restroom to find that she was now at that certain time of the month. What was worse is she had no idea how to tell Ikuto, so she was bluntly avoiding him. The stupid man wasn't helping since he insisted on caring for her hands. Now she had to be extra careful that he didn't find out because she was certain that he would insist on 'helping' her.

Amu quickly finished what she was doing and washed her hands before heading back downstairs to find Ikuto waiting for her with the first aid kit. Something told her that she should just tell him, but how was she supposed to go about that. Somehow 'Hey Ikuto, I'm bleeding profusely from that spot down there and we can't do anything for the next week. I don't want your help because I'm a big girl now' just didn't sound like a conversation she wanted to have.

Ikuto did his best to focus on her hands, but something made him want to just push her back on the couch and ravish her. Something definitely was a little different about her. Usually his reaction to her presence wasn't this strong. It was good that she was avoiding him, or else he would've regrettably forced her to lose the bet.

"Hey Amu, how much longer do you want to stay up here?"

Amu flinched slightly at the sound of her name. She watched Ikuto's nimble fingers finish tying her bandages up. "I'm ready to go anytime you are. I can't really do a whole lot up here anymore anyways."

The muscles in his back hardened as he took in her offhand remark that was by no means supposed to be snarky. He still blamed himself though, so he took it as his fault that Amu couldn't continue to enjoy the mountains. "I'm really sorry."

Amu sighed before placing one of her bandaged hands on his shoulder. "I was a willing participant and I'm the one that decided to hold onto the tree. You are not at fault here and if you keep blaming yourself then I'm going to have to hurt you. Besides I wanted to see the mountains and now I have. Let's go back to the beach and let my hands heal before we decide anything else."

Ikuto smiled before getting up off the couch. "Alright, then I'll go pack everything and load the car up since you can't really do that stuff."

Amu nodded and went back to staring out of the windows while Ikuto walked away. He went up to the only room they had used and began shoving his things into his bag. With Amu's clothes he was gentler and actually folded most of them. Next he went into the bathroom to grab their stuff from there. He noticed a small bag next to the toilet and grabbed it since it looked like Amu's. On the way back to their room, he accidentally dropped it sending a wave of tampons free upon the floor.

Ikuto stared down at the individually wrapped women products. His mind was frozen. Amu was on her period? She didn't tell him so, but then again there was no reason for her to actually tell him. It was her body and her choice. He quickly set down the rest of his stuff that he was carrying and picked up her escaped tampons. He understood now why she was so much more attractive. The hormones that women give off while on their period attract men that much more. He was going to have to be careful.

Ikuto was no longer looking forward to the car ride they had ahead of them. He was almost at his limit already for keeping his hands to himself. How was he supposed to survive at such close quarters and such a confined place? He was going to be trapped in his car with a very attractive Amu and her overbearing hormones for several hours. This was going to be hell.

Amu waited until Ikuto gave her the all clear to get into the car. She didn't want to leave, but she wanted to be back at the beach house. The mountains had been fun and full of new experiences, but she needed something a little more towards her norm at the moment. Ikuto was lucky that the car ride back was going to be much different from the car ride up. She _had _to keep her hands to herself this time.

Ikuto jumped in and snapped his seatbelt into place. He watched as Amu tried to do the same. In the end he ended up just snatching the contraption out of her hands and hooking it for her. Ikuto kept the windows open as he sped off down the mountain. Amu stared out the window to see everything she had missed on their way up since it had been so dark out by the time they had finally arrived. Her camera had tons of pictures on it now since she'd done what she'd promised and took pictures of everything. She even had one of Ikuto and her kissing on top of the mountain.

They stopped at a gas station so she could use the bathroom. She was relieved that Ikuto didn't comment on it or the fact that she took her purse in with her. Ikuto was doing his best to suffer in silence. He trying to keep his hands off the pinkette. It wasn't like she smelled good or anything like that. The attraction that he felt towards her was not one that his senses were magnifying. It was his hormones. He couldn't believe that she didn't feel it as well. How could he be the only one to be this tormented?

Amu left the gas station without a care in the world. She had noticed that Ikuto's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, but she didn't understand why he seemed so nervous or out of it. They'd barely spoken since they'd left no matter how many times Amu had awkwardly tried to talk about anything.

She grabbed a drink and paid for it before returning to where Ikuto sat waiting in the car. "Did you want anything?" He shook his head and faced out the window. Amu couldn't take it anymore. "What is your problem? You better not be still beating yourself up about my hands. I managed to buy this stuff and carry it without them hurting so much. I bet I can even feed myself again."

Ikuto did his best not to just jump her. He was doing his best to protect her from himself and she was only turning him on more by showing her concern for him. "It's not that."

"What else could it be? What else has happened? Why are we so awkward together today?"

Ikuto groaned before taking one of her unbandaged hands in his. He needed to redress them since she'd used the bathroom. "You're on your period aren't you?"

Amu stared into his pained eyes. She didn't understand how he knew or why it was troubling him so much. "So?"

Ikuto sighed before starting the process of wrapping her hands back up. He applied the proper cream to make them painless and heal faster before wrapping the bandages around them. "The hormones your body releases are stronger during the time you are on your period. I'm forcing myself to behave no matter how appealing you are right now."

Amu stared at him open mouthed. "What? Are you sure that that is even possible?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes and started his car. "I'm positive. Now stop being so cute or else I won't be able to be good."

Amu shut her mouth and stared out her window once more. Now she felt guilty for putting him in this position. It was all her fault and she hadn't even warned him. She'd just gotten into the car and made him deal with it. Now she understood why he gripped the wheel so hard. "I'm sorry."

Ikuto heard her whispers even if she didn't want him to. "I think it makes us even. I injured your hands so you can torment me a little for your revenge."

Amu smiled but didn't dare look at him. She wanted to make it as painless for him as possible. She was definitely going to avoid him for the rest of her week. Or at least she was going to try.

.

Morg: So there you go. Its short but that is for a reason. I need to know how you guys want this story to go. I can keep it clean until she gets off her rag or I can make Ikuto break down and do something naughty.

Amu: I don't want to even think about it. I don't want you to even think about it.

Ikuto: I'm cool either way actually. I'll do whatever the readers want this one time.

Morg: Whatever! So review and I'll update sooner! By the way it is true that the female body gives off stronger hormones to attract men during the week of menstruation. I'm just amplifying this effect on Ikuto because let's face it, he's different from other men when it comes to Amu.


	15. Chapter 15

Morg: Heyo! So I let some time pass before I updated this one again so I could see what you guys wanted. I got a lot of reviews to make him break and only a few to keep him strong so I guess you'll just have to read the chapter to find out what happens!

Ikuto: You're so lame! I can't believe I still show up for these stupid things.

Amu: No one said you had to.

Ikuto: Then I'm leaving!

Morg: Sit down Ikuto. Right now, you don't have a choice.

Ikuto: Holy shit! You can be scary when you want to be.

Morg: No shit Sherlock. Keep that beautiful ass of yours on that chair until we're finished.

Amu: I don't know why you think you can be so demanding. You don't own us or anything.

Morg: Yeah I know, but I can threaten you to make you do what I want.

Ikuto: It's fine. I'll stay.

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

The week passed with an ever so exciting game of avoid your housemate. Amu didn't want to put any more pressure on Ikuto and Ikuto knew that if he was around Amu for too long then he wouldn't be able to control himself. Her period was almost gone. Just one or two more days and she was certain that it wouldn't be a problem any longer. The problem she had now was harder to deal with. Amu didn't want to be separated from Ikuto. She wanted to tie him down to the bed again, although this time it was just to cuddle. He couldn't do anything to her if his hands weren't free. During her week of alone time, Amu seriously considered drugging the boy again. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She was desperate for a little Ikuto time.

Then the unthinkable happened. Ikuto walked into the kitchen where Amu was sitting. She was too busy listening to her music and eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to notice his arrival. Ikuto almost turned around and left instantly, but she didn't seem to be emitting hormones as strongly as before so he decided to stay and get whatever it was he came for.

Unfortunately he pushed his luck. Before either of them knew that he had made a move, Ikuto pinned Amu down onto the table. One of her ear phones fell out of her ear. "What are you doing Ikuto?"

Glorious contact was all either of them could think about. For the first time in two days they were touching one another again. Amu didn't have the bandages on her hands anymore so there was no reason for them to touch. Changing her bandages used to be the favorite parts of both of their days. Now they had no reason to talk or touch. Amu had considered injuring herself on purpose so that she could force contact between them once more. She chickened out though.

Ikuto stared down into her eyes. He was lost in the pools of honey and not really trying to find his way out. Sounds filled his ears but they didn't make sense. Then he realized that they were words. Her words. She was speaking. "What?'

Amu could hardly breathe before. Now he was whispering in a way that made his breath fawn out across her face. This wasn't fair. All coherent thoughts she had before were blown away with his sweet smelling breath. She seriously wanted to know what toothpaste he used. "What? What are you doing?"

Blinking, Ikuto continued to stare down at her. She watched as he realized that he was indeed pinning her down. "How…?"

Amu sighed. Stupid Ikuto had acted without thinking. This was his catlike qualities popping out again. "I don't know. I was eating and listening to music one moment and the next I was spun and forced down onto the table. Could you let me up?"

The look in his eyes only grew darker as she talked about him letting her go. "I don't think so. I quite like this position, don't you?"

Anger gone, Amu went limp. She couldn't fight him. She wanted him. She wanted him to touch her like he did before this disastrous week started. Forget the fact that she was still bleeding and was only giving in because the hormones were overpowering him. "Wait… wait!"

Her calls did not stop Ikuto from nuzzling her neck and smothering her collar bone with nips and kisses not to mention licks. "I did wait. I'm done waiting."

But it was her hormones! He didn't want her because he loved her! He wanted her because her body was releasing a drug that made him so horny he couldn't resist. This wasn't the way she wanted to lose her virginity to him. "No! NO! I said no! Stop Ikuto!"

Arms and legs flailing, Amu managed to get the extremely erect Ikuto off of her. It was a good thing too since his hands had been creeping up her shirt and down her shorts. Seated across the table from the horny cat, Amu tried to calm down. Her heart was racing. Why couldn't she get the thought of him not loving her out of her head? Why did it matter?

Ikuto slowly came back to his senses with her no longer underneath him. "Amu I'm so sorry. You're just so tempting right now. I'm trying my best. Please don't be mad."

The look on his face made her anger melt away. He looked completely pitiful so she took pity just this once. "You can make it another day or two. I know you can."

Ikuto nodded but kept himself firmly where he was. "Can I ask you a question?" One nod of her head made him continue. "If you want to have sex with me so badly then why did you stop me?"

The question that was also burning into her mind fell so easily from his lips. Why did it matter if he loved her or not? She didn't care and she was going to prove it to herself. "I want to have sex with you. In fact if you're so adamant about doing it because of my hormones then let's do it. Just not on the kitchen table. Let's save that for another time when I'm certain that I won't bleed all over it. As long as me being on my period doesn't gross you out then I'm cool with it."

The hazy look returned to Ikuto's eyes. "So would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

A smile crept up onto Amu's face. Despite hating herself for almost forcing herself to have sex when she knew it was meaningless, at least for Ikuto, she wanted to spend time with him and if this was how then by golly she was going to do it. "I would love to."

His brilliant smile lit up his face. "Excellent. Be down here for dinner at seven then."

Amu watched Ikuto strut out of the kitchen with a smug look on his face while she felt like she was betraying herself and him at the same time. This wasn't cheating or anything. They weren't dating. Plus it was still Ikuto that she was going to do this with. She didn't need to feel guilty, right?

Ikuto couldn't believe his good luck. He'd pinned her down and she wasn't angry. In fact she was willing. Dinner could not come soon enough for him. First he'd eat the food he was going to have delivered for them then he was going to eat his dessert. A certain pink haired dessert. All of his reasons for not taking her virginity before went out the window. She was too damn beautiful for him to resist any longer.

The thought struck him. Why had he been resisting before? The rules of the game had been an excuse. He knew that. So what was the real reason? Did he have one? Ikuto stared out his window in thought. There were so many reasons as to why he should take her. Why was it so important that he figure out the only one that was keeping him back? Amu was willing and beautiful. Ikuto should have no problem with bedding her and yet something was nagging at the back of his mind.

With a shudder to dislodge those nagging thoughts, Ikuto began planning their evening. He was going to prepare the same room they'd played around in before. It seemed fitting that they have sex for the first time in that bed. Whistling, he went on with his work.

Amu still sat at the kitchen table. Her mind was confused as it chased itself around in circles. She wanted sex. She didn't want sex. She loved him. She loved him not. Why did this have to happen now?

Shaking away all the thoughts, Amu headed up the stairs towards her room and bathroom. She needed to prepare her body and mind for that evening if she was actually going to be able to go through with this plan.

.

Morg: How much would you guys hate me if I stopped there?

Ikuto: A lot.

Amu: Yeah. A lot.

Morg: Then let's keep going! HEHEHE! This is a time skip to that evening!

.

Perfect! Everything was absolutely perfect. The table on the patio was set up for a dinner for two. Ikuto had even lit a couple of candles to make it more romantic. A single rose sat across her plate and the food he ordered from a nearby restaurant smelled amazing. It sat in dishes on the table to make it look even fancier. A bottle of wine sat in ice next to the table for them to drink. Now all he needed was the girl.

Amu had spent the entire rest of the day preparing. She shaved _everything_. It was now or never. Wearing a strapless dress that fell to the floor with a slit up to her right thigh, Amu descended the stairs barefoot. She didn't wear any jewelry. In all actuality, the dress was the only thing she was wearing and she couldn't wait to see Ikuto's face when he discovered that.

His face as she come down the stairs towards him made her feel like she was doing the right thing. He smiled up at her and offered his hand. "Shall we, my lady?"

A giggled bubbled up and escaped past her luscious lips before she could stifle it. "Of course my good sir."

The table really did impress her. Ikuto watched her face light up in pleasure as she took in their dinning arrangement. "How do you like it?"

Amu couldn't help but grin like an idiot. How was it that this perverted man could make her feel so good by just doing something as nice as arranging dinner for her? "It's beautiful."

Their dinner passed as it usually would. They talked about nothing important. Some moments were a little strained but they understood that to be the result of what they were planning on doing after dinner. Amu actually caught herself taking smaller bites as her food was disappearing as if that would make the dinner last long enough for what was to follow to never happen.

"Are you going to lick your plate as well?"

With her cheeks red and her eyes glaring daggers at him, Amu decided not to respond to that comment. She calmly placed her silverware down next to her plate. "That was delicious. Thanks."

"Mhmm. Now it's time for dessert."

The look in his eyes frightened her only a lot. "Oh and what are we having for dessert?"

Ikuto stared straight at her as he slightly licked his bottom lip. "Sorry, there is only enough for one. Did you honestly think I didn't notice your lack of panties?"

The blush on her cheeks only got darker. "I didn't think I was going to need them. So what is for dessert?"

The smirk that took over Ikuto's face made Amu realize instantly what he was about to say. "You are."

Their eyes remained locked as Ikuto stood from his seat and crossed to Amu's side of the table. It may have been the amount of wine she'd drunk but Amu's face felt hotter and hotter the closer he got to her. Tenderly, he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips before scooping her off her chair and carrying her inside their house.

Amu's arms automatically wrapped around Ikuto's neck to make sure that she made the journey as easy as possible for him. The hand under her butt was making small circles on the tight fabric across her ass, sending shivers up and down her spine. They collided sending sparks throughout her body, making Amu melt into Ikuto as he carried her. She wanted him so badly. Why was she still feeling that this was wrong?

The bed met her back as Ikuto met her front. His mind was gone as his hands roamed her body looking for any place that they could to touch and feel her. Never again did he want to go for so long without being able to hold this girl in his arms. In that moment, Ikuto realized what he wanted. He wanted her, forever and always to be his. His lips translated how much he needed and wanted her as they devoured hers. Love had to be the reason why he was willing to take her virginity and bind her to him for the rest of their lives. He wanted to win the bet at almost any cost now so that he could claim her future.

Amu felt his hands slid her dress up her body. It wasn't off her yet. Her mind was screaming for her to stop this nonsense while her body fully enjoyed the attention it was receiving. The mixed signals jammed up her brain even more so. Until one thought got through. She didn't want this unless there was love. She loved him and that she knew for sure since there was no other logical way to explain what was going on with her mind and body whenever he was around. But this was going too far without his love in return. "No! Wait! I can't do this."

Ikuto stopped his kisses to lean up and look down into Amu's face. "What? Why? I thought…"

Tears were streaming down her face. She loved him. Stupid Ikuto didn't understand how much she loved him. "I can't do this without love."

She of course meant his love since it was so obvious to her that she loved him. Ikuto, however, took that comment to mean that she didn't love him. His shock and hurt stilled him into a frozen state. What was he going to do now? How could he possibly force her to stay with him if she didn't love him in return?

Amu used his frozen state to make her escape. She locked herself in her room and threw herself upon her bed. Crying her eyes out, she was certain that she'd just confessed to him and had been rejected. Neither of them spent the night like they had planned.

.

Morg: Oh you guys! Silly misunderstandings!

Ikuto: I have never hated you so much as I do right now.

Amu: I don't know you stopped us from doing the naughty.

Morg: I guess you'll have to review to see how they work this shindig out!


	16. Chapter 16

Morg: Heyo! I figured since I left you guys in a downwards state yesterday, I'd bring it back up a notch today!

Ikuto: With you saying that, it could mean anything.

Amu: We've learned not to trust you.

Morg: That hurts guys! Okay! Moving on, I wanted to make sure there weren't any misunderstandings for the readers in this chapter. Everything that happens takes place in One day.

Ikuto: So you're going to write about us watching TV?

Amu: LAME!

Morg: You two are idiots. Of course not! This day is going to be jammed packed full of fun! Just read the chapter and remember! I don't own anything!

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

The sunlight was Amu's alarm clock the next morning. Her eyes ached from the amount of crying she did the night before. Not to mention they were extremely red and puffy. No way in Hell was she about to let Ikuto see her looking like that. The jerk didn't need to know that she'd cried herself out over him. In the end she'd had to eat some of the peanut butter that was spiked with sleeping pills to be able to get any rest. (A.N.: Yes, it's still in her room!)

Ikuto, on the other hand, didn't sleep a wink. At first he was too tormented by the idea that she didn't love him in return, but soon enough his mind moved onto planning. He began scheming. This little pinkette was not about to get away from him. So she didn't love him? That statement didn't seem so harsh when he added the word 'yet' at the end. The Tsukiyomi Ikuto, whom has had women provided for him since he came of age, had never worked to make even one of them fall in love with him. They'd all claimed love, but Ikuto had known it was only lust in their eyes. Now he was dying to make sure that _his_ Amu actually fell for him.

Around two, Ikuto snuck out of the house and made his way down to his car. He hoped that Amu was already asleep so she wouldn't see him leave or come back at around four. If he was going to make her fall for him then he had a lot of work to do, work that took him until at least mid morning. Happy yet afraid, Ikuto waited patiently for said girl to make her way out of her room. He was happy that he'd finished everything he was hoping to get done before she came out but afraid that she wouldn't at all. They hadn't exactly left each other on good terms the night before. At least he had the fact that she said that she liked him to work off of.

Willing her eyes to return to normal, Amu stared at her door as her stomach growled. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. Now she was hoping that Ikuto would say something to her so she could scream at him. This was his entire fault anyways; why not take the frustration out of him? Amu cracked the door to peek out down the hallway. It was empty so she emerged from her room. She meant to close the door softly behind her, but that plan failed. The door slammed shut.

Down in the living room Ikuto swallowed, thinking that Amu was still incredibly upset with him. The sound of her footsteps told him that she was heading for the bathroom first before coming downstairs. Quickly, he turned on the TV and pretended to watch some show about noodles. The toilet flushed and the sink ran before that door opened and closed. It didn't slam this time, which gave Ikuto back some of his confidence.

Amu was still groggy due to the fact that she'd drugged herself the night before. It wasn't late enough in the day to have lunch yet so she just grabbed an apple and headed outside. Despite the sun burning her eyes, she wanted to feel its warmth.

Ikuto used her departure to scurry up the stairs and steal into her room without her knowing. He put his plan into action after watching her walk towards Rima's house.

Amu kicked the sand as she walked. She'd completely ignored Ikuto as she left the house even though he had been sitting on the couch that she'd walked right behind on her way out the patio door. There was nothing for her to say to him. The only person she thought to talk to at the moment was Rima. Rima always knew what to do, at least that's the impression that Amu had from the limited amount of knowledge she actually had on the shorter girl.

After ringing the doorbell twice, Amu sat down on a patio chair to wait while she watched the sea. Almost ten minutes later, Rima opened the door. She shut it tightly behind her before joining Amu outside. "What are you doing here Amu?"

Amu smiled weakly before turning to look at the blonde. "I love him."

With that she broke down crying. Rima did her best to comfort the pinkette while she cried her eyes out. "Amu…. Amu… AMU!"

Rima had only given her about five minutes of pity crying until she'd started yelling. Amu did her best to quiet down long enough to see what Rima wanted to say. "What?"

Ignoring the other girl's hiccups, Rima moved on. "Why is that such a bad thing? Ikuto's a great guy."

"I confessed last night right before we were supposed to have sex, but he just sat there. He rejected me!"

Rima's forehead met her palm with a resounding thud. Amu stared at the other girl in confusion. "Did he ever say that he doesn't like you?" She paused long enough to see Amu shake her head no. "Then how do you know that he doesn't like you in return. What exactly did you say to him?"

Through the haze and pain inside her head, Amu tried to remember exactly what it was that she said to him. "Well we were making out and he was taking me dress off then I stopped him and said something like 'I can't do this without love'. That's when he froze up and I ran."

If her head and hand hadn't already been hurting from smacking herself just seconds before, Rima would've done it again. "Did you ever think that maybe Ikuto took that statement to mean something else? You never said you loved him so he can't be certain. The best thing for you to do is to go back over there and talk with him. Now get!"

Amu jumped up out of her chair and began her way back over to Ikuto's beach house. Rima had made sense. The thing confusing Amu now was who Rima was talking to when she went back into her house and said, "Sorry that took so long. Are you ready for another go already?" Curiosity was getting the better of her, but snooping wasn't on her agenda for the moment. She needed to get back and actually speak with Ikuto. Maybe they could get this whole mess figured out and try again tonight.

With her eyes on the ground as she kicked the sand, Amu never saw the person she bumped into. She knew the instant that she hit the sand that it wasn't Ikuto since he would have never let her fall. His arms were always protecting her.

The sun gleamed off the head of the person before her. The last person she wanted to see.

XXX

Ikuto dusted the invisible dust from his hands and pants as he quietly moved out of Amu's room. Thankfully he'd finished his task before she came back from her visit with Rima. Moving back to his own room, Ikuto decided to get a little sleep now that his brain was calming down. Amu would be his for sure. He could relax a little now and sleep albeit fitfully.

Three hours later, the doorbell rang. It woke Ikuto from his nap. He glanced at the clock to see that it was about one in the afternoon. The doorbell rang again so Ikuto got up to answer it. "Yes?"

A girl that looked slightly older than Amu stood before him. She had pink hair as well, but hers was lighter than Amu's. "Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

Ikuto nodded. He wasn't sure who this was, but she seemed to know him. "Yeah, who're you?"

The girl beamed at him. "I'm Ran. I snuck out to warn you that Midori is planning on cheating. According to her plan, Amu should already be at Tadase's house. He's supposed to keep her there at all costs."

Anger boiled up inside him. What was that woman planning now? "What's the point of that? Amu can't stay there over night."

"I think her goal is to make you think that Amu left so that you'll leave. Tadase is supposed to somehow contain her and then watch your house until you leave before letting her go. I suggest you pull the knight in shining armor routine and go save the princess."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth? How can I be sure that Midori didn't send you here to tell me this so that I'll rush over there and see Amu doing something with her fiancé that will make me so angry I'll leave?"

The girl named Ran only smiled. "If you want proof then just show me up to Amu's room. I know that girl better than she does. I'll show you her journal and what it says inside. It proves that I serve Amu rather than her mother. Almost all the servants would if they had the choice."

Ikuto thought about actually taking the girl up there. Then he remembered what he'd done just hours before. There was no way in hell he was going to let this girl see that before Amu could. "No, it's okay. I believe you. Are you coming with?"

Her pink pony tail hit the sides of her face as she shook her head. "I can't. I have to return to the mansion by tomorrow or else Midori will learn of my absence. Sorry, enjoy the last two weeks of your summer!"

Ikuto was heading towards Tadase's house before the girl was gone, praying that he would make it in time to stop anything bad from happening.

XXX

The blond boy stared down at Amu as she sat in the sand. The brightness of his hair hurt her eyes even more. "What do you want Tadase?"

Without offering his hand to help her up, Tadase watched as the pinkette picked herself up and dusted herself off. "I need you to come over to my place."

Amu was about to decline the invitation, but Tadase grabbed her arm and dragged her along the beach. "Stop it! Stop! What are you doing! Let me go! Ouch! Tadase!"

Amu prayed that Ikuto would hear her screams and come flying out of his house to save her. The door stayed closed. The house remained still. No Ikuto came to rescue her. Amu kept her eyes on his house until she was finally shoved into Tadase's.

Tadase turned back to the pinkette after locking the back door. "Don't worry; I just need to have a quick conversation with you. You have nothing to fear from me. We _are_ to be married after this ridiculous bet your mother got you into is over. She told me to just check up and see how you are doing without _him_ around."

Amu was led further into the house to where a little sitting room was already prepared for them. Tea sat hot on the table for them to drink. Tadase had obviously planned this excursion out. "I'm doing great. I still have my innocence and I'm not about to run away from Ikuto."

"Then why are your eyes so red?"

Amu had almost forgotten what she looked like. "I cooked dinner for us last night but ended up starting a small fire and the smoke didn't agree with me."

No sign of concern passed over the blonde's face. "Did anything else happen?"

"Well, we ate dinner and then hung out before bed. I don't know why you are so interested."

"Here, I made this for you. Drink it."

Amu accepted the cup he was offering since she didn't want to offend him. The cup shattered across the floor although Amu never saw it hit. She slumped back into her chair without ever realizing that she'd fallen asleep.

"Wake up Amu. Wake up! Damn it! I said up!"

Amu opened her eyes and tried to focus on what was going on. She tried to move her arms to use her fingers to wipe the weariness from her eyes, but they couldn't move. This fact woke Amu faster than anything else could have. She was tied down to the chair she was sitting in. She was also naked. "What. The. HELL!"

Tadase sat calmly in a chair across from where she struggled. His eyes soaked in her movements causing Amu to still after she realized that all she was doing was putting on a show for her captor. "If I succeed in my task, I get to check to make sure you're still a virgin. I was supposed to wait until I actually saw Ikuto leave, but I have no doubt this will work so I'll go ahead and take what's mine anyways."

Amu clenched her fists and did her best not to scream at him. "What do you mean check? I already told you that Ikuto and I haven't done anything!"

"That's a lie!" Taking a calming breath as to not scream at her again, Tadase continue. "Sorry my dear, but while you were unconscious I discovered that you've had anal sex. It's easy to tell when the as hole allows something to enter it so easily. If you were still a virgin back there then you wouldn't have let three of my fingers enter you so easily. Don't lie to me again. What else have you done?"

Tears streamed down her face. This sicko had molested her while she slept. What else had he done to her? "Nothing! I swear!"

It was his turn for his hands to clench. "You have already sat there and lied to my face! How could I believe you twice! I bet after he carried you in last night, you had sex!"

"No! We didn't! I made him stop! I pushed him away!"

Tadase scoffed at the girl tied down in front of him. He was enjoying himself immensely and soon enough he was going to get to make her his. "Then why did you look so down today? You must of have lost the bet. There is no other reason for you to act like you did."

Amu's cheeks flushed. To think she was going to have to confess her feelings for Ikuto before she could actually confess to Ikuto. "You don't understand! I love him!"

"SILENCE!"

XXX

Ikuto knocked on the door and even rang the doorbell several times without anyone answering. If it hadn't been for that pink haired chick from before, he would've left and thought nothing of it. Now his hair was standing on end and he knew he needed to get inside. Something was horribly wrong.

The door was locked but that wasn't about to stop him. Ikuto took a step back to look at the front of the house. A window on the second story was left slightly ajar. It was his way into the house. After climbing a tree, Ikuto leapt about five feet to catch the window sill with his fingers. He pulled himself up and into the room without making a sound. He could hear cries coming from somewhere else in the house. In that instant, Ikuto knew that Amu was really in some kind of trouble.

He took off through the house while following the screaming. It was definitely her. Then a boy's voice sounded. Tadase. That bastard was going to pay if he did anything to hurt Amu. Ikuto neared the door just in time to hear Tadase scream once more at Amu. "You have already sat there and lied to my face! How could I believe you twice! I bet after he carried you in last night, you had sex!"

Ikuto listened as Amu responded to the accusation. "No! We didn't! I made him stop! I pushed him away!"

"Then why did you look so down today? You must of have lost the bet. There is no other reason for you to act like you did."

Ikuto himself wanted to know the answer to that question. Why had Amu seemed really out of it all day long? He didn't have to wait long for her answer and he could barely do anything once her voice sounded. "You don't understand! I love him!"

"SILENCE!"

.

Morg: Oh Shit! That's what I call a cliffy!

Ikuto: You're such an idiot!

Amu: I think you tell her that all the time.

Ikuto: Only because it's true!

Amu: Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

Morg: Heyo! Sorry for making you wait to find out what happens!

Ikuto: Nobody reads it anyways.

Amu: That's a lie. Everyone wants to read it because it's about me!

Ikuto: About us. They want to read it because it's Amuto.

Morg: Do I have any factor here?

Amu: You don't own us so not really.

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

Things happened too quickly for anyone to actually follow. Tadase yelled, Amu screamed and Ikuto burst into the room. Within seconds Tadase was unconscious on the floor. Amu was still screaming since she had her eyes closed. Ikuto did the only thing he wanted to do at the moment, besides kill Tadase, and that was to kiss her.

Amu shut up instantly as she recognized the warm lips on hers. She wished more than anything that her hands were free so she could feel that silky blue hair run through her fingers. This had to be some trick of her mind. There was no way that Ikuto was actually there and that he'd saved her.

Their kiss lasted until Ikuto couldn't breathe anymore. After hearing her confession, he wanted to ravish her. Since she was currently tied to a chair, he could do so without her being able to stop him this time. That didn't seem fair, however, so he broke the kiss and began unbinding her limbs.

Amu stared into Ikuto's face as he worked to free her. It still wasn't registering in her mind that this nightmare was over. Ikuto really was there to rescue her and take her home. She was safe. "Ikuto?"

"Why does your voice sound so disbelieving? Of course it's me. Did you think I'd let this baka get away with something like that?"

Grateful that he didn't halt his fingers to talk to her, Amu was free within moments and in his arms once more. "I'm so sorry about last night. I just couldn't do it, but now I want it to be regardless if you love me or not."

Ikuto leaned back to stare down at the naked girl. "Let's hope that no one sees us as we head back to my house."

"Why is that?"

Ikuto scooped Amu up into his arms while striding for the door. "Why would I put your clothes back on? That would be counterproductive. We don't have to have sex, but I do want to feel and touch you for at least a little while tonight."

"Why don't you want to have sex? Is it because I'm off my period now?"

Ikuto chuckled as he cuddled her closer to his chest. "Not at all. Sex is what got us into this mess in the first place. For tonight let's just be together like we always are."

Somehow this boy just made her love him more. Amu felt like Ikuto knew what she needed and wanted and was prepared to give it to her no matter what. He'd even hold himself back for her sake. "Ikuto, I love you."

Without missing a step, Ikuto captured her lips once more in a kiss. The girl in his arms was making it extremely hard to follow through with what he just proposed. The fact that she was naked already was making it hard enough.

Ikuto kicked the door open to his house and swiftly shut it with his foot after they were inside. He carried Amu up the stairs towards her room. The moment the door was open, they both froze. With everything that had happened Ikuto had forgotten that he'd decorated her room.

Amu's eyes were the size of dinner plates. Pink, yellow, white, red and you name it colors of roses filled her room. It was so beautiful that she almost cried. "When did you…?"

Ikuto smiled as he carried the pinkette into her room and dropped her on her bed, causing flower petals to scatter into the air and settle back down on and around them. "Today while you were at Rima's. I went and got them last night while you were asleep."

"But why?"

"Because I love you too."

Tears really did fall this time. With Ikuto hovering above her so their noses were touching, Amu kissed him gently and deeply. Neither one made a move to take it further than kissing as they shared their love for each other that way. Finally, Ikuto broke the kiss to once again stare down into her golden eyes and Amu stared right back up into his. "What are we going to do now?"

With a smile and a wink, Ikuto rolled over so that he was on his back with Amu snuggled to his side. "Sleep."

Her soft laughter filled his ears, causing Ikuto to grin as well. "I meant about the bet silly. What are we going to do about the bet?"

Dread came and went so quickly that for a moment Ikuto wasn't sure that he'd actually felt it. "I suppose one of us could win and then claim the other's future as a spouse."

The last thing Amu wanted to talk about at the moment was who was going to lose on purpose so they could be together. "What happens if neither of us wins?"

Using his hand to rub circles on her back, Ikuto thought about what she said. "I don't follow. You want both of us to win?"

Amu sighed and pressed her face harder into his chest. "Not exactly. I just want our parents to understand that we aren't going to be together because of their stupid bet. I want them to understand that we are together by choice."

"Then maybe we should sabotage the results. We have time to plan this out."

Amu nodded, feeling his skin under her cheek. She was glad that he decided to remove at least his shirt. "When is the last day of summer?"

"I think it's in about two weeks."

Through her yawn Amu tried to speak. The words ended up jumbled together and made no sense, causing Ikuto to chuckle as the pinkette fell asleep without realizing that she was trying to say something. He'd just have to ask her about it in the morning. Considering the way he found her, Ikuto concluded that she had some kind of drug in her system that she needed to sleep away. Closing his eyes and just enjoying the feel of her sleeping against him, Ikuto let sleep take him.

XXX

"What are you doing so early in the morning?"

"You."

"I thought we decided we weren't going to have sex. That probably means you should get off me."

"After last night, I just need to feel you. Just relax; we're not going to actually have sex."

Ikuto pretended to pout as Amu moved her body so she was no longer straddling his stomach so that she could trail kissed down his chest. Her hands beat her mouth to its destination. They slipped inside the boxers he still wore to feel his hardening member. This wasn't her first time touching it, but the sensation that Ikuto was rather large in that area hit her every time she did.

"Erase his touches on my skin Ikuto. I don't want to feel that anymore. I want you."

As if her hands weren't going to be enough, the murmurs against his naval made him hard almost instantly. "Where did he touch you?"

Amu giggled a little as she continued to play with him while his boxers were still on. She brought one hand out to rub one of his nipples with her palm. "He didn't touch me here, at least not while I was awake." Her hand moved back down to where her other hand was at work, although she didn't slip it inside his boxers. Instead she caressed him through the fabric. "Not here either, but he did touch me here." Her hand slipped to wiggle its way between the bed and his ass.

Ikuto's teeth instantly ground together. "How did he touch you there?"

Amu's smile and laughter were gone. "With his fingers."

"How many?"

Her whisper barely made it to his ears. Amu felt so ashamed and certain that he wouldn't want to touch her anymore. "Three."

With a growl, Ikuto flipped them while pinning Amu's hands above her head. "If you don't keep me here I might kill him."

Relief flooded her so quickly that Amu almost didn't have time to react before they were kissing once more. "Just take his touch off my body."

Ikuto broke the kiss to stare down at her. "I'm angry right now. I'm not going to go easy if we do this."

Amu nodded up at him. "I feel so dirty right now. Show me that you still want me despite what that creep did."

Ikuto sat up and moved away. "Get on your hands and knees."

Amu complied instantly. With her ass facing him, Ikuto leaned in to touch her and place kisses on her lower back. Amu stayed on her hands as long as she could as he began inserting fingers into both her slick folds and her ass. When he started licking her, she gave out.

With her ass even higher in the air, Ikuto couldn't hold back any longer. He moved to his knees and positioned his erection at the small puckered hole. "You might need to bite down on the sheets."

Amu screamed through her mouth full of sheets as Ikuto slammed all the way inside her in one thrust. The pain and pleasure mixed as they headed up her spine and filled her head. She barely heard his groans and he began moving. How he always managed to hit the spot deep inside her that made her call out his name, was a mystery to her. She felt herself getting tighter around him and knew that she was almost there. His groans told her that he was also close. With three more thrusts, they peaked at the same moment.

Panting, Ikuto pulled out of her ass and moved to lie next to her on the bed. Amu lowered her waist and let herself be pulled up to his chest. "I don't care what happens in the future. I will never stop wanting you."

Tears once again started falling from her eyes. Ikuto held her quietly as she cried it out of her system. "I was so afraid. I was afraid that he was going to rape me and then you'd never look at me again."

"If it hadn't been for that pink haired servant of yours, I would have never known that you were there. She came and warned me that your mother was planning something."

Amu stilled as she took in that information. "You mean Ran was here? I wish I could've seen her. I miss them so much. They're my best friends. We've been together ever since we were little."

"At first I thought your mother sent her, but she insisted that she only served you. She mentioned something about a journal and that being proof."

Amu blushed a little at his words. "Yeah I have a journal. I'm surprised you haven't noticed. I write in it every day."

"It's okay. From today on, I'll be watching you constantly. You won't be allowed to have anymore secrets."

Amu giggled as he hugged her closer as if to prove his point. "I wouldn't keep any from you in the first place."

"Good, now how about a morning nap?"

"You're tired already?"

"Well, I was woken up this morning rather early by a little vixen."

Amu muttered something incoherent under her breath before twisting in his arms so she could snuggle her face into his warm chest. "We have time for a little one I guess."

Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle at how easy it was for him to convince her to give in. "Good. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I like the sound of that."

.

Morg: Not as long as other chapters but at least you know what happened! Now they have to figure out what to do about the bet.

Ikuto: A lemon is the only way to solve this problem. You know your readers want me to take her virginity.

Amu: The readers might, but that doesn't mean that I do!

Morg: Your opinion doesn't matter when concerning this topic.

Amu: You would say that.

Ikuto: Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Morg: Heyo! So at this moment right now this story and Poker Face have exactly the same amount of reviews. I find that awesome!

Ikuto: That's because you're a loser.

Amu: Yep.

Morg: And you both die at the end of this!

Ikuto: Your threatening means nothing anymore.

Amu: That's because she doesn't own us.

Morg: Curse you both…

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

"So let me get this right, we aren't having sex."

"Nope."

"Even though we love each other and we're going to find a way to rig this bet so that we both win, we aren't having sex."

"You're sort of dense Amu."

Ikuto watched as Amu threw her hands up in the air before crossing them in a delicious way under her naked breasts. "I don't get you! What's stopping us now?"

With a sigh, Ikuto answered. "I still want to do this bet thing right. I'm glad we didn't do it before. Now we can do it the right way."

"What right way! We've already done everything else!"

His chuckles drove her crazy. Amu left without waiting for his response. She slammed doors and stomped down the hall to the bathroom. Forget that jerk! Horny didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling at the moment.

The hot water of the shower cascading down her naked body did little to relieve her sexual tension. If anything it made it worse. Here she was naked and wet just begging for him to do something about it and Ikuto was flat out refusing. Some stud he was! If she hadn't seen him hard already, she'd doubt that he could get there.

"Mumbling not so nice things about me under you breath isn't going to make me change my mind you know."

Amu gasped as she spun around to stare through wet bangs at the naked Ikuto before her. "This is dangerous territory. Are you sure you want to risk it?"

With a shrug Ikuto stepped into the shower. "You told me before that I'm safe from you since you have no experience. I'm pretty confident in my abilities to hold you off."

Raising one eyebrow, Amu leaned against the cool wall with her arms crossed. She looked him up and down before licking her lips. "Things have changed. I'm not that innocent girl swimming naked with you in the ocean. I'm pretty sure that I could handle getting that where I want it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Could be."

Ikuto smirked as he took her in. It took every ounce of his strength to resist the enticing pinkette. Why wasn't she making this easier for him? "Alright, let's make a little bet of our own. If I win, I get anal and oral. You can pick the order."

"And if I win?"

"No sex, but whatever else you want."

With a smirk of her own, Amu held out her hand for Ikuto to shake. "Deal."

Ikuto matched her smirk as he took her hand. Without missing a beat he had her pinned to the wall she leaned against. Amu's tight ass rubbed up against his hard erection. "Do you concede?"

"Never."

Amu did her best to squirm out of his arms so she could defend herself properly and win their little wrestling match, but all she did was rub her ass against his cock in a rather provocative way. "I'd hate to take my spoils before I win but it's like your begging for it."

Thinking fast, Amu leaned her head back to look up into his eyes. She licked her lip again and watched Ikuto's eyes follow the movement of her tongue. Like she knew he would, he devoured her sultry lips. Amu sucked him in with her kiss. Soon enough she felt his hold on her relaxing so she turned slowly in his arms and kissed him back just as deeply.

When she was completely certain that he was too focused on the kissing, she began pushing him back. The bench met the back of his legs, forcing Ikuto to sit. Amu quickly climbed onto his lap to continue their make out session. The position they were in left her for the easy win, but something held her back. Damn this hot boy for saying no so clearly she couldn't be mistaken. She'd be raping him if she went for it now, even with them making out.

Ikuto broke their kisses to smirk at the girl on his lap. "Give up yet?"

"I think you don't understand the position you're in."

After letting out a short chuckle, Ikuto kissed her hard and fast before leaning back to stare at her once more. "I don't think you understand. If I spread my knees a little further, you'll be on your ass on the floor with my cock in your face. With my hands on your thighs, you can neither move to force me inside you or move away and stand up. You're powerless my dear and I clearly just won that tongue wrestling match you so kindly started."

The sight of her round shocked eyes caused Ikuto to laugh again. Amu's face turned bright red. Stupid cat! He was always finding ways to manipulate her plans and turn them into the things he wanted. Why was he always the one in control?

Slamming her head against his chest, Amu gave in. "Fine, I'll do oral first."

"You don't have to do them both now. I can collect later."

Glaring as he lowered her to the floor, Amu maneuvered to sit of her heels and spread her knees wide so that she could have room to work. Ikuto started moaning the moment she started pumping him with her hands. "Calm down, I haven't even used my mouth yet."

"You're just so good at this."

"I had a good teacher."

"Was sarcasm really needed?"

"No."

"Again Amu? I'm going to have to punish you."

"I'd like to see yo-"

Ikuto cut off her sentence by bucking up his hips and forcing the tip of his erection into her mouth. Amu gagged slightly at the unexpected intrusion causing Ikuto to moan even louder. The muscles in her throat began working his shaft in such a magnificent way that he could barely hang on. Ikuto doubted that any girl was better than Amu at this and he wasn't about to go find out.

"Holy shit Amu, yeah do it like that."

Amu had done for the boy enough times to know exactly what he liked. She relaxed her throat even more to allow him to enter her mouth fully. His hands wound into her hair as Amu began lightly humming.

The noises that he was making were turning her on even more. One of her hands worked him with her mouth while the other slinked down to the wanting spot between her legs. Her fingers began to work her folds as she slipped one or two of them inside of her.

"Oh God! You doing that while I'm watching is going to make me come so hard. Pump those fingers."

This was a whole new level for both of them. Amu did as Ikuto instructed while she continued to suck him.

"All the way in now as I come. Drink it all."

Amu didn't have to be told to swallow. The tip of his erection was so far down her throat that swallowing was her only choice. That and she wouldn't let one drop get away anyways.

They finished their shower in silence while being courteous to one another. Just as Ikuto was about to head back to his room to find some clothes, Amu stopped him. "If we're really going to wait to have sex then we're going to need to think up some activities to keep us busy."

Her suggestion made sense. It had been extremely hard for him to not force her down on his erection earlier. "What do you have in mind?"

"Teach me to drive."

.

Morg: So short! I'm so sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in a while and then I go and make it this short!

Ikuto: I'm disappointed yet satisfied.

Amu: That's weird. I'm only disappointed.

Morg: I don't generally do this but check out the new Shugo Chara story I posted today! Its call A Rose in the Grey! I spent a lot of time working on it and that's why I haven't updated in forever! Well! Until next time!

Ikuto: No one is ever going to read it. Why bother?

Amu: Just review for this story and ignore what they both say.


	19. Chapter 19

Morg: Heyo! Boy are we getting close to the end of this story! I hope I don't disappoint you guys!

Ikuto: It's a little too late to be worrying about that.

Amu: That's what I was thinking.

Morg: No it's not. I've gotten plenty of reviews saying that this is good.

Ikuto: They lied.

Amu: Yeah, it's a good thing that you don't own us.

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

Amu swallowed hard as she stared out the windshield. The steering wheel grasped tightly in her fists as she tried her best to remain calm. Ikuto was teaching her how to drive. They hadn't even started the car yet and she was already freaking out.

"Deep breath and turn the key until the engine purrs. Be careful not to turn it too far. You don't want to strain the starter. That's it. Excellent. Now use this to shift the car into drive. There you go! Now ease up on the brake and slightly push down on the gas."

Trying to do everything he was saying, Amu took her foot off the brake. Unfortunately she was a little too jumpy still and hit the gas before slamming her foot back on the brake. The car lurched forwards while she screamed.

"Amu! Open your eyes! It's ok! We haven't gone anywhere yet!"

Even with his hand on her arm, Amu couldn't do it. Driving was a lot scarier than she thought. "Maybe I can't do this."

"No way you're backing out now. I've already got whiplash so we might as well continue."

Opening her golden orbs, Amu stared determinedly at the empty road before them. The place that Ikuto had picked for the private driving lessons was a nice open road with wide ditches. At some point he made the comment that there was less for her to hit out here. Not to mention the road was perfectly flat and straight. She could do this.

"Try it again. Take your foot off the brake and lightly press down on the gas. There you go. See we're already moving."

Amu glanced down at the speedometer to check their speed. They were moving at a whopping fifteen miles an hour. "I'm actually doing it."

Ikuto smiled at the happy looking pinkette. "Yes you are. Now push down on the gas and bring the speed up a little."

Once again, her foot got a head of her and the car surged forwards. Amu didn't scream this time, but she still hit the brakes. The sound of the burning rubber met their ears before the smell of it did. After they stopped, Ikuto threw the car into park and shut it off. He climbed out to inspect the road and tires. Amu followed him.

"Stop laughing at me Ikuto! This is my first time!"

"Yeah but the first time you gave me a blow job you did it perfectly. This is pretty far from perfect."

"Shut it!"

Ikuto stopped his laughing but he didn't hide his smirk. "Look at these marks. You made them perfectly! Are you ready for another try? The tires look okay."

Amu muttered under her breath as she climbed back into the sports car. "It'd be different if this thing didn't have so much power every time I lightly step on the gas."

"Yes because you definitely hit it lightly every time."

"You better watch your back mister. The moment I learn to drive this thing properly, I'm going to run you down."

Laughter filled the air as Ikuto tried to hold back his comment. Finally he just spit it out. "Yeah, all I would have to do is stay on the road and you'd never hit me!"

Amu couldn't help herself. At first this comment angered her. Then she began laughing. She laughed harder than she meant to. It was lucky for the both of them that the car was still off since Amu hit both the gas and the brake several times during her laughing fit.

"Okay, okay! Seriously now. Let's continue on with the lesson."

Being at ease now, Amu had no problem with the rest of the lesson. Ikuto even let her drive them back to the house. Rima was waiting for them when they got there. "I have come to apologize."

Amu and Ikuto traded confused glances. "What do you mean apologize?"

"I promised to keep Tadase busy and he managed to get through my defenses and kidnap Amu, which almost resulted in her being raped. I told you before to fuck! Why didn't you listen to me?"

Amu and Ikuto watched in shock as the short girl with long blonde hair started crying. Guilt washed through them despite them doing the 'right thing' by not having sex. "Rima I-"

"Don't comfort her."

They turned to find Nagi walking calmly up the drive towards them. "She's faking it."

Amu glanced back at Rima to find her eyes and face completely dry. "You would tell on me."

Giving them all a smile, Nagi kept his eyes on the faker. "She really is sorry, but she doesn't want you to be mad. In fact if anyone should be blamed then it should be me. I'm the one that has been distracting her so that she can't watch out for Tadase."

It dawned on Amu in that moment just what the relationship was between Rima and the delivery boy that sometimes ate with her. "Oh I see you've been having sex."

Nagi's face turned red. Rima blushed. Hell even Ikuto turned a very slight shade of pink. At the same time they all responded. "What!"

Amu stared at them all in disbelief. "What? Isn't it obvious? We knew that you liked her since you'd stay to eat with her. I did over hear something about are you ready for another round when I went to Rima's that last time to talk to her. You know, just before I got kidnapped by that psycho neighbor of ours. I just put the pieces together. Jeez! And you people call me dense!"

"You are dense! At least when it comes to how you feel and how people feel about you!"

"Calm down Rima. It's okay if they know right? I mean you're helping them out so why would they tell on us?"

"You're afraid of us spilling the beans on you shortie? And here you are telling us to go ahead and have sex. You even let us go up to the mountains. I thought you thought more of us."

Amu let her smile take over her face.

"She looks creepy."

"I think you're right Nagi."

"Hey Amu-koi, snap out of it."

Amu didn't let their words faze her as she thought over the plan once more before she shared it. "I have the perfect idea. We're going to get Tadase back for his little prank."

"You do understand that that bastard wasn't pulling a prank right? The Kiddy King was actually going to rape you."

With a wave of her hand, Amu dispatched his words. "Yeah, yeah it ended well and everything so it doesn't matter anymore. Right so here's what I got. Nagi you're going to deliver some food to his place and say that it's curtsey of Rima. Rima you're going to show up later to make sure that he actually eats it. You can't eat any yourself since Ikuto and I are going to spike it with sedatives. You'll call us over once he's asleep and then we'll do whatever we want with him."

The three listening to the plan exchanged nervous looks. "What are you planning for this 'whatever we want' part?"

"Don't worry Ikuto! I just want to make sure that he wakes up bald in the middle of the ocean on a blowup mattress. I'm sure we can anchor him not too far out so that he won't die or anything. Then we can all watch from my balcony as he wakes up and freaks out."

"I wish you and I could have gone to summer camp together."

"Why do you say that Rima?"

"Because you would have been the ultimate person to pull pranks with."

The two boys nodded in agreement. Ikuto moved to wrap his arm around the pinkette's shoulders. "I'd hate to be the one you're angry at."

"What are you talking about Ikuto? You've been on the receiving end of my wrath several times. That's why I tied you down after the peanut butter thing and whipped you. Then there was that time in the mountains when you made me moan all night long so I lost my voice. I didn't speak to you after that."

Ikuto smacked his palm into his forehead before dragging it down to cover his eyes. "Yes, yes I remember. I don't think that Nagi and Rima need to know though."

"I think I'm more game to help her out now that I know she won't chicken out with this plan halfway through."

"Really Nagi? Thanks!"

Ikuto and Rima traded glances before Ikuto finally opened the door to the house. "Well shall we get planning? By the way, never eat anything that contains peanut butter if this girl is the one giving it to you."

"Oh don't say that! Neither Rima nor Nagi have stuck their di-"

"Okay!"

"Why did you cover her mouth Ikuto, I wanted to know what she was going to say."

"Trust me on this one short stuff. You don't."

Nagi couldn't help but laugh as he followed the three of them into the house. Deciding to stay and eat with the short blondes was quickly becoming one of the best decisions he'd ever made. "So this would be a bad time to ask for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? I was really craving one too!"

With that they all burst out laughing.

XXX

"Alright, Ikuto and I have everything we need. I'll cook the meal and then Nagi you can take it over there. He doesn't know you so it should be okay."

Nagi smiled and nodded as Amu went through the plan again. Rima looked as though she was about to kill the pinkette. "What do you do when you carry out plans alone? I mean you've told us the plan like eight times already. Do you say it out loud to yourself or something?"

Amu turned as pink as her hair. She was speechless but luckily Ikuto covered for her. "Actually she smiles and acts all cute and lovingly. That's when you really need to watch your back."

"But I'm always cute."

"Don't pout love, that's what I'm saying. I always have to watch myself with you because I never know when I do something that is going to cause you to retaliate. It makes living with you more exciting."

"Oh shut up and get out of the kitchen so I can cook this shit for that idiot!"

As planned, Nagi delivered the food to the pervert next door. "Hello! I'm here to deliver some apology food that was sent to you. She thought it was best to leave out her name, but I'm sure you know who it's from. Well here you go! Enjoy!"

The blond stared down at the containers that had been forced into his hands as the long boy with purple hair disappeared down his drive. The only person that he could think of that needed to apologize to him was Amu. The food had to be from her. Happily he took it inside to save it for dinner later.

Nagi's success earned him a kiss from Rima. The blonde hadn't had this much excitement in a while. Never had she thought that Amu could be this much fun. She'd always been the quiet polite girl at the parties they'd attended together. At her designated time, Rima headed out to complete her task.

Tadase opened the door for the second time to find someone he was expecting on his front step. "What do you want Rima-chan?"

"Tadase-san, is it okay if I come in for dinner? I don't want to eat alone tonight."

"Yeah sure."

Rima smiled politely as the enemy let her into his domain. She'd never felt prouder of her acting skills. Instead of acting on the want to strangle the boy that had almost raped her new best friend, Rima acted as though she simply wanted to have a pleasant meal with the man. "What do you have to eat? Oh did you order out?"

Tadase followed Rima's finger to see the containers of food he suspected were from Amu. "Ah, no I didn't. Those were actually sent to me. They're supposed to be as an apology from someone, but they didn't leave their name."

"Oh! Then you should eat them yourself. Do you have anything else here that I can have?"

Tadase blushed slightly as he remembered the fact that he didn't actually have anything to eat for dinner and that the food in the containers was a Godsend. "I don't. I'm sorry Rima-chan! I wasn't expecting you to come over tonight. It's okay with me if you share this food with me. I don't mind, really."

Rima did her best to hide her frustration but Amu's words rang in her ears. 'Don't worry; I won't spike all of it. The rice is safe to eat. Just eat that if he forces you'. "Sure Tadase-san. As long as it's okay with you."

Quickly, Tadase set the table for the two of them. "I'm afraid that I dismissed my servants a few days ago so that I could have some alone time in the house. I am on vacation so I figured I could handle it. It's harder than it seems. Have you ever tried it Rima-chan?"

Forcing the smile she didn't want to wear, Rima looked dead into his eyes and lied. "Of course not! That sounds so amazing that you can do that Tadase-san. You're so amazing."

Tadase heated up the containers and set them on the table. "Go ahead and help yourself."

"No, no Tadase-san! I just couldn't. It's your apology gift. You should serve yourself first. I'll go ahead when you're finished."

Tadase didn't put up a fight as he realized that most of the food there were his favorites. "If you insist."

"I do."

The pig didn't even wait for her to finish serving herself before he dug into his food. He'd finished off most of his first helpings before he began to get loopy. Not only did he fail to notice that Rima ate nothing besides the rice, he failed to notice that she took only the rice.

"Rima-chan, why is it that our parents never tried to get us to become a couple? I mean we get along very nicely. Why not? What do you say? Want to give it a try? I am certain that you'll find that I am a great kisser."

Rima had to hide her gagging behind her napkin as he finished speaking. "I'm afraid my parents have already enter negotiation with someone else. I must decline your offer."

"Come one, we're in this house all alone. Who would find out?"

Something was wrong. Amu said that the drugs would knock him out by his second plate. Instead they made him incredibly loopy. He didn't look as though he was going to fall asleep anytime soon. The moment his hand dropped into his lap, Rima knew what he was doing. She did the only thing she could do. She jumped up from her spot and dashed for the phone before running from the room to hide.

"There's no point, my little Rima-chan. I disconnected the service earlier today. No one is going to help you out."

Rima prayed hard and fast that Nagi and Ikuto would worry when she didn't call within the allotted time. Suddenly the phone in her hand started beeping.

"See that Rima-chan? The phone has a pager so that if I leave it somewhere I can find it. That noise is going to lead me right to you. It can't be stopped until the phone is returned to the dock."

Rima ditched the useless plastic and ran. Tadase's curses caught up with her as he found the phone. She had to get out. They could think of something else to do to get him back at a different time since this plan had obviously failed. At the moment she sat in the wardrobe in a random bedroom, she could hear Tadase getting closer.

His footsteps entered the room she was in, growing closer and closer to her hiding spot. Rima held her breath, but it didn't help. Tadase flung the doors open and yanked her out. Rima screamed as he tossed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He pinned her wrists down and leaned in to kiss her. Just before his lips met hers, his eyes slid shut.

Rima struggled under the dead weight of the boy that finally got knocked out by the drugs. She was shaking from the encounter and after kicking the asshole several times in the head, she made her way out of his house and back over to Ikuto's.

"Rima? What happened."

Rima did her best to smile. Instead the moment Nagi took her into his arms she cried real tears.

Amu and Ikuto watched the couple comfort each other before they stole out of the room. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Amu?"

"If you're thinking that this bastard is going to get it tenfold then you read my mind. I don't even know what happened and I'm prepared to kill him."

"I agree."

Amu and Ikuto spun around to find Nagi standing there with Rima still in his arms. She was no longer crying now that she was snuggled into his chest. "What do you mean Nagi?"

"At first I wasn't too concerned about all this, but that idiot is going to pay for this. Rima says that he is indeed asleep. Let's get to it."

.

Morg: Oh snap! You're going to have to wait to see what happens to Tadagay!

Ikuto: You keep throwing in weird twists. I don't know if I like it or not. I mean we didn't even kiss in this chapter.

Amu: I thought it was one of the better chapters you've written for this story.

Morg: Somehow I just can't take either of your opinions seriously.

Ikuto: Whatever! My ideas would rock the socks off this story.

Amu: It isn't wearing socks, but I suppose everyone should review anyways.


	20. Chapter 20

Morg: Heyo! I know you guys have been waiting ever so patiently for me to finally get to this chapter.

Ikuto: Is this the lemon chapter?

Amu: No you idiot! We're going to do horrible and mean things to Tadase.

Ikuto: Oh… call me when it's time for the lemon.

Morg: Is that all you really think about?

Amu: Yes it is. Enjoy and remember that Morg owns nothing!

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

XX Somewhere out in the middle of the ocean XX

To say that his head hurt was an understatement. The pounding inside his skull made the once blond feel as though someone had spent many a times pounding the outside of it. The boy was afraid to lift his hand and fell his dome for the certainty that it was no longer circular but smashed in.

"Are you finally awake, sir?"

His response was a groan. No one should be in his house. Why couldn't he remember what happened after dinner. Man his head hurt. "Where am I?"

The voice that responded was almost too cheerful. "You are aboard the S.S. Seiyo, sir. We are heading for France. Your friends that dropped you off during the night said that you wouldn't remember coming here and that we are to follow your orders to a degree. You are not allowed to leave the ship and you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself so a private butler is out of the question. Do you require anything else?"

Tadase sat up so fast that he literally felt his brain hit the inside of his skull. With both hands cradling the now delicate noggin atop his shoulders, the boy waited for the room to stop spinning. "You're telling me that I was put on some boat heading for France? How did this happen?"

"I was told to give you this message once you awoke."

The envelope was lain on the bed beside the weak boy before the steward disappeared out the door as per instructed. Tadase glared at the delicate paper while trying to decide if he wanted to read it or rip it to shreds. Finally he managed to pick up the infernal thing and open it.

_Tadase-kun,_

_I hope this finds you well on the other side of the ocean from me._

_I do not want to sound bitter, but you have crossed many lines when dealing_

_with us and how we should be treated. You went too far when you targeted me_

_and tried to force yourself on me. Then you went a step further and tried the _

_same thing with Rima. Know that we will accept an apology at any time and_

_work out this messed up thing called a relationship._

_As for any revenge or anything along that line, we feel as though we _

_have paid you back in full. If you are wondering as to what we did then you_

_only need to think about where you are and find a mirror. ! There is no _

_point in getting angry with us or trying to seek your own revenge considering_

_that you brought this upon yourself. I do not wish to marry you and Rima_

_and I both already have someone special in our lives. We hope that you find _

_someone like that for yourself._

_Please try and relax on this cruise and enjoy your vacation from the _

_doings of my mother. You are free from her so spend your time wisely and I_

_suggest you make friends while on that ship. You do have quite a while before _

_you can get off. Take lots of pictures!_

_Once again we hope that we can become friends in the future. You _

_are not a bad person, you just did some not so good things. _

_Truly not yours,_

_Amu_

_P.S. Ikuto, Nagihiko and Rima all helped me seek this revenge. We do not _

_regret doing any of the things we did to you. Please don't worry the color_

_isn't permanent and will surely wash out before you get back. I can't say the_

_same about how long it will take it to grow back. Ikuto says 'you're welcome _

_and don't ever try something like that again!_

Tadase stared at the note in his hand. They'd actually forgive him after all the horrible things he'd done? Maybe he didn't deserve to know such people. The curiosity of wanting to know what Amu had meant by telling him to find a mirror made Tadase get off his bed and find the bathroom adjoined to his room.

"What the hell!"

In the mirror stared back a boy with the same face, however, his hair was totally different. The once soft blond locks that fell around his head to crown him in a beautiful halo were now partly shaved off giving him a mohawk. The worst part was the fact that his hair was no longer blond, at least what was left of it. His new hairstyle was one of many colors. One could even say that it was the entire rainbow of colors.

A knock at his door brought Tadase out of his stupor. The boy was going to have to buy a hat and he was going to have to do it quickly. Waiting on the other side of the door to the hall, Tadase found a beautiful girl with lovely golden hair.

"Hello, my name is Lulu. I'm going to be your company on this cruise. I love your hair by the way."

Maybe he could take his time in finding that hat.

XX Back on the beach XX

The waves seemed happier now that he was gone. Everything seemed happier, but then again that could just be Ikuto's opinion. With the watchful blond out of the house next door, they could spend the last week and a half of their summer vacation without worrying about anyone spying on them. Not that they were planning on breaking the rules.

"Do you really think that that was good enough?"  
For being the one that masterminded the entire endeavor, Amu was certainly unsure of herself. Ikuto thought that Tadase had earned exactly what he got. No more and no less. "Yes it was. He got a lovely makeover and is now on his way around the world without having any say in the matter. I think we took great care of him."

"As guess as long as you're satisfied."

"Why does it have to be me? You're the one that almost got raped but the shithead."

Amu sighed and leaned her head onto Ikuto's shoulder. "Yeah I know, you can stop reminding me now. Besides you did a wonderful job removing his touch from my body."

"Did I really?"

The smirk on his face was clear to her without her having to look at him. "You don't think so? You can check if you want to."

Ikuto burrowed down deeper into the couch, pulling Amu along with him. "You do owe me the other half of our deal, but I think I'll collect later. For now let's just snuggle."

Amu sighed again and went along with him. There was no doubt in her mind that the catlike boy would jump her sometime later when he was ready for the rest of his payment. To say that she wasn't willing to pay him back would be a lie.

XX In the other beach house XX

"Even with the amount of sex we've had today, I don't think I could ever get tired of holding you in my arms."

Rima blushed as she lay with her nose almost touching Nagi's. They stared into one another's eyes and tried to forget about everything else but each other. Unfortunately, Rima's phone decided to start ringing and ruin the moment. With a heavy sigh, she pushed herself up off the bed in search of the annoying object.

"Yes hello?"

Nagi chuckled as the love of his life snapped at the person on the other end of the line. He was glad that he'd earned her love rather than her wrath since now he knew that she was a formidable opponent if he ever angered her. Not that he was ever planning on doing so.

Nagi was so busy watching the petite girl talk on her phone that he didn't hear anything she said to the person on the other end of the line. Her body language told him that she was annoyed with the call, but he liked to think it was more about them getting disturbed than what the other person had to say.

That was until she hung up and turned to him with a frown. "We have a major problem."

"Oh really, and what's that?"

Rima moved to stand before her lover. "This summer is almost up."

Nagi raised one eyebrow and looked at the girl in disbelief. Did she honestly only realize that while talking on the phone? "Yes it is."

Rima rolled her eyes and crawled back onto the bed so she hovered over the purple haired boy as he lay on his back. "Ikuto's father wanted to pass on a message to him."

Nagi was quite enjoying the position they were in, considering both he and Rima were naked as she straddled him. "And what's the message."

"That he must not fail at all costs."

"Didn't Ikuto already know that?"

"Yes, but now the stakes have been raised."

Nagi moved his hands from her hips to her waist to bring her closer to him. Rima let him maneuver her until they were both comfortable. "The stakes have always been pretty high."

"Now they're higher."

"How much higher?"

"We need to go see Ikuto and Amu. They need to be told about this immediately so they can figure out what they can do to change it."

Nagi lifted his head to place a few soft kisses along the girl's naked collarbone. "I think it can wait a little longer."

Rima shuddered under his ministrations. "I think you might be right. I still can't get the image of that maniac above me and I really only want to see your face in that position."

Nagi grinned up at the girl and allowed her to lean down and kiss him deeply. "We took care of him though."

"Yeah, his hair is perfect but just wait until he finds that permanent marker tattoo I placed on his lower back."

"You gave him a tramp stamp?"

"Yep."

"What is it?"

"It says 'Rima's Bitch'. I quite like it."

Nagi couldn't help himself as he started laughing. That sounded just like something his Rima would do. Man oh man he loved this girl more and more. "Let's finish this up so we can go talk to the love birds next door."

"This might take a while, I guess they can wait."

"I couldn't agree more."

.

Morg: So the stakes are higher!

Ikuto: See I told you that you keep throwing in stupid twists.

Amu: I can't believe that we did that to Tadase. It doesn't seem that harsh.

Morg: It's not because he really isn't a bad dude. Plus I need him for later.

Ikuto: I thought you said this shindig was almost over?

Morg: I did.

Ikuto: Okay…

Amu: REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

Morg: Heyo! Bad news bears, guys. After this chapter there are only two or three chapters left.

Ikuto: That isn't necessarily a bad thing. I mean, it means that the lemon is definitely in my immediate future.

Amu: Is that all you think about?

Ikuto: Most of the time.

Morg: No surprise there, anyways! Depending on the reviews I may or may not write a sequel.

Ikuto: So it's up to the readers?

Morg: Yep!

Amu: It's because you're so indecisive that you don't own anything.

Morg: Not true! I'm just poor…

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

Just as Ikuto was about to receive payment, the doorbell rang. "I guess you're going to have to wait until later Amu-koi. It seems that we aren't going to get any alone time today."

Amu's face flushed as Ikuto removed his fingers from doing deliciously naughty things to her body. Watching with lidded eyes as he found his clothes, Amu made sure to lie in a position where he could see that she wanted him. "Why don't we let them think we aren't home?"

Ikuto felt himself getting hard. This woman was a dangerous little vixen. "Because it's probably Rima and Nagi and they know we're here. The last thing I want to say to you right now is put some clothes on, but you have to."

With a pout on her beautiful face, Amu got off the bed and slipped into her undergarments before searching for the shirt that Ikuto had sneak attacked ripped off of her. "This would be easier if you could undress me like a normal person."

"I'm not a normal person."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"That's why you love me, right?"

The doorbell rang a couple of times in a quick procession. Amu smiled sweetly up at the handsome teen before her. "Of course it is."

Ikuto smirked through the kiss they shared before he headed out of the room and down the stairs. Amu still needed to find her pants and he knew with the way he'd thrown them that she was going to have a fun time doing so. Persistence thy name is doorbell. Ikuto was about ready to just punch whoever was on the other side of the door by the time he made it down there. "Yes what do you want?"

"Caught you in a bad time, did we? I guess that means you were finally taking my advice and just fucking, huh?"

Heaving an enormous sigh, Ikuto moved to the side so that the two shorter people could come into his home. "You idiots, we weren't about to have sex. What do you want?"  
Rima and Nagi exchanged looks before Nagi took her hand. "We should probably wait for Amu."

"I'm right here! Sorry it took so long!"

Feeling the pressure on her hand, Rima decided to just blurt it out. "Ikuto, your father called me."

"Great. I don't care."

"You don't understand. The deal has changed. Not only will whoever wins get to decide what the loser does with their future, but the loser has to leave Japan."

Amu froze in her movements to tie back her hair into a ponytail. The pink locks slowly slipped out of her fingers and fell back down past her shoulders. "What do you mean leave Japan?"

Rima did her best to remain cool and aloof. "What I just said. If you lose then you and your parent must leave Japan. I suppose you can come back to visit, but you can't move back. Ever."

"What?"

Nagi smirked at the two before him. "Wow you guys said that perfectly in sync. I don't know what you're so upset about. Weren't you going to rig the outcome anyways? Why not just add this to your plans?"

"It's like they know."

One of his eyebrows went up as Ikuto looked over at Amu. "What do you mean by 'know'?"  
Amu put her beautiful honey gold eyes on the blue haired teen. "It's like they know that we want to be together so they're doing anything they can to separate us."

Rima's palm hit her forehead with a resounding smack. "That isn't the problem at the moment! The thing is you guys only have about a week to figure this out. Both of your parents will be here a week from tomorrow to decide who the winner is. They are coming to this house. All four of you will be in one house! Do you not see the problem?"

Ikuto leaned back against the wall. His father could do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't interfere with Ikuto's relationship with Amu. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because they'll see how you two act around each other and decide to really separate you. Your parents don't get along. What in world could make you think that they'd actually let you two be together?"

Tears burned Amu's eyes as she realized the truth in Rima's statement. "Surely they'll be okay with it after they see how much we love each other."  
Rima shook her head and gripped Nagi's hand tighter. "I'm leaving my house. My parents are disowning me."

"What! Why?"

Nagi smiled softly as he wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "I believe I am the cause for that. Her parents weren't happy to find out that she wants to marry a lowly service boy, so Rima left them for me."

Ikuto and Amu stared at the couple that was braver than any other they knew. For Nagi to go before her parents and ask for her hand and not only that but Rima defied their answer by leaving them for him despite them being against it. This was amazing. "If it comes to that then I'd do the same thing to be with Amu."

Her tears fell. There was no way to keep them back after Ikuto went and said something like that. Blubbering like an idiot, Amu flung herself the few feet between them and into Ikuto's arms. He held her quietly as she sobbed into his shirt.

"You better not be crying for me. I don't regret my decision at all. I was always alone in that house so them disowning me won't really change our relationship. At least now I get to spend my time with the man I love."

This confession only made Amu cry harder. She wanted that. She wanted that so badly. To be with Ikuto forever. To not have to hide the fact that they loved each other and showed it with physical acts would be amazing. She wanted her mother to see that she wasn't some drone that could be controlled for the rest of her life. She wanted to openly love this man that held her so close.

"I think they are more for her than anything else." Ikuto knew how she could cry like that. He felt like doing the same thing. How could this life be so unfair? They were supposed to have whatever they wanted since they were part of the elite, but in reality their choices were limited. "Thanks for the heads up guys, but I think you should go now. I'll calm her down and we'll figure out what to do."

Nagi and Rima slipped quietly out the door and left Ikuto with a sobbing pinkette in his arms, not that he minded in the slightest. His arms were the only arms that were allowed to hold said girl. He'd like to see anyone else try it. "Amu, take some deep breaths love. It's going to be okay. You're a mastermind after all. Just think about how well you took care of Tadase. This should be no problem for you. Tricking our parents will be a piece of cake."

A few more sobs choked themselves out of Amu's throat before she finally calmed down. "You really think so? If this doesn't go smoothly then we might never get to see each other again."

Ikuto squeezed her tighter to him. "I would never let that happen. Even if your mother tried to lock you back up in your house, I would find a way to see you. I snuck in once didn't I?"

A giggled escaped as Amu sniffled. "Yeah, you did. I remember that night. I thought you were some kind of pervert or rapist. Now I know you are."

"Hey now. There has only been one girl in my life that I've come close to raping."

"Oh yeah, and who is she?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. It wasn't enough for him to say it once. Not for her. Not for him. "You. You're also the only girl that I want to touch for the rest of my life. If there ever becomes a point in the future where you become tired of me, just know that I will always be faithful to you."

Amu snuggled deeper into Ikuto's chest. His arms held her safely and she knew in that moment that he was the only one for her. "I'll never stop loving you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Shall we get planning?"

"There isn't a point."

Ikuto pulled the pinkette away from him to look down into her eyes. "What do you mean there isn't a point?"

Amu smirked up at the frightened looking boy. "Are you afraid that I'm going to give up without even trying? Please! I've already got it all figured out. After all, I am the mastermind."

"Would you care to share?"  
Amu pushed her way out of Ikuto's arms to pace the floor in the living room for a few minutes before she turned back to the confused teen. "Does your father eat peanut butter?"

"Yes."

More pacing. "Do you think that he'd eat something that I gave him?"

"Yes. I know he'd want to be polite. What are you thinking?"

Amu stopped her pacing and strutted her way over to her man. "I'm thinking that we need a video camera and it's also a good thing I never threw away that peanut butter."

"I'm still not certain where you're going with this."

Amu smirked just before she captured Ikuto's lips in a heated kiss. "Don't worry about it lover. We have a week to kick back and relax. Let's enjoy it by picking up where we left off when we were so rudely interrupted."

Ikuto's arms automatically made their way around Amu's waist. He flexed, bringing her body closer against his. "I'm fine with that as long as you explain yourself later."

"We've got time. I promise."

Ikuto smirked as he captured her lips once more with his.

XXX

Safe in his arms, Rima rested easily. Despite how tired she was from her and Nagi's recent activities, her mind didn't want to shut down. "I feel as if I should do something for them."

In response, Nagi tightened his grip on the small naked girl in his arms. "I don't know if that's a good idea. We don't know what they're planning to do so we don't want to accidently mess up their plans. Besides, they're adults. Let them handle this situation on their own."

"How can you always stay so calm?"

"I'm not. I'm terrified that you're going to realize how unworthy I am and just leave me. It terrifies me so much that I can't possibly let you go. I want to hold you in my arms forever so you can't get away."

Rima blushed. "How can you be so honest?"

Nagi chuckled at that before placing a few kisses along the back of her neck. "I will never lie to you, especially when talking about my feelings."

"Sometimes you say such girly things."

"Yeah, blame it on my parents."

"Someday you have to dance for me."

"You'll just make fun of me."

"I'll do that anyways."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

.

Morg: Oh no! The story is almost over!

Ikuto: Oh jeez! Two chapters left! I can't wait for the lemon!

Amu: Remember! You have to review if you want a sequel.

Morg: You guys know that I never wait for a certain amount of reviews to update so me asking you to review if you want a sequel is kind of a big deal. I won't even think about it if there isn't enough interest. I mean like 10-15 seriously wanting it.

Ikuto: Oh man, that's Morg's serious face.

Amu: She has one? Oh! I see what you mean. You guys better review!


	22. Chapter 22

Morg: Heyo! I've got good news and bad news! Bad news is that there is only one more chapter after this one. Good news is that there will be a sequel! You guys doubled the amount of reviews I asked for so I'm going to write one for you. Plus we broke well over 300 reviews! Thanks for that! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Ikuto: Great! We're stuck with you longer now.

Amu: Awesome… just awesome…

Morg: A little more enthusiasm would be great guys. I mean this is about you.

Ikuto: I thank you for that part.

Amu: I don't. That's why I'm glad you don't own us.

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

Amu and Ikuto made sure to be several feet apart and look nonchalant about being near each other as their parents' cars pulled into the long drive. More than anything, Amu wanted to be holding his hand so he could calm her nervousness.

"Amu," Ikuto whispered. "Stop stressing. This will work. We can do this."

Amu returned his whispers with a slight nod. They both knew that their parents were watching them for any sign of like or dislike between them. Wishing that their summer could have been longer, Amu stood dreading the moment her mother got out of the car. Oh how badly she wanted to be holding Ikuto's hand.

The door to the first car was opened to reveal Aruto. He got out of the car and moved to shake hands with his son. "Ikuto, I trust everything is going well for you."

Ikuto shook his father's hand as he nodded. "Of course father."

Amu waited patiently to see what Aruto would do next. To her surprise the man moved to greet her as well. "Amu my dear, I hope that Ikuto has allowed you to have an enjoyable stay. I know he can be a little rough around the edges but I'm certain that a lady of your standing was able to whip him into shape."

With a delicate smile upon her lips, Amu returned the greeting. "Yes, of course my stay has been most enjoyable. You must give your son more credit. He is a splendid host and treated me like a princess."

Aruto laughed as he slid his gaze sideways to where his son stood straight. "I see that you have at least fixed his posture. I'm afraid that I'm a bit worried about this whole bet nonsense now. You just may have turned my scoundrel of a son into a gentleman."

"There isn't anything I would change about him."

Aruto was about to reply further when the second car finally came to a stop. The door opened for Amu's mother to get out. She did so and moved elegantly up the walk to where her daughter and rivals stood waiting. "My precious Amu! How has your summer gone? Come inside and tell mummy all about it."

Grabbed by her mother, Amu was half forcibly walked and half dragged into the house. Midori completely ignored the two men on the front step as she swept her daughter past them. "Mother, that wasn't very polite. You should greet Aruto and Ikuto."

Without stopping, her mother let out a huff. "Never mind them. Show me to your room so that we may speak alone together."

Amu complied instantly since she knew that her mother would expect it of her.

"Isn't this sort of small? How did you ever survive with that boy with only this much space to put between you? I'm sure you did your best to not have to spend time with him. I'm sure when you didn't have a choice, however, that he was quite lecherous. I am absolutely positive that he is just like his father."

This comment caught Amu off guard. What did her mother know about Aruto? As far as Amu knew, they only had contact when at functions or parties. Otherwise the two adults kept clear of each other. "I did have to get use to being in a house with a man, but after that it was quite easy to get along with Ikuto."

Bringing them both to a stop, Midori looked into her daughter's eyes as she placed her hand onto her cheek. "It's alright dear. You can cry now if you want. I'm terribly sorry for putting you through this. You are so strong to be able to handle yourself so well even after a rough summer."

"Mother, did you send Tadase out here to stay in his summer home?"

Midori's cheeks turned a very slight color of pink. "Of course not! Was he here?"

Amu narrowed her eyes so very slightly that her mother didn't notice. "Yes, but he left about a week ago on a trip. I don't think he'll be returning for a while."

Midori started them forwards again as curiosity got the better of her. "A trip you say? Did he happen to tell you where he was going or why?"

Amu had to bite back a hurtful reply to remain sweet. The older woman could play innocent all she wanted because Amu already knew the truth about her. "Yes, he left for a cruise to France and won't be returning for a few months. His reason was personal."

Midori let out a shaky laugh. "Is that so?"

"Don't be put out with him Mother. He didn't have a choice. Tadase was forced to go on the cruise."

"Forced? Who could force him to do that?"

Amu and her mother stopped once more in the hallway. They were directly in front of Amu's door as they stared into one another's eyes. Amu was searching for any sign of remorse due to her mother's meddling. Midori was looking for any sign of Amu knowing what exactly had happened to her henchman. Little did both women know that they were extremely good at hiding what they didn't want other people to see.

"This is my room."

Midori strode through the now open door to take in the spotless room. Amu had spent the better part of her last week putting both her room and the rest of the house into working order. She knew that if everything wasn't spotless and perfect then her mother would complain and nag about it.

"It isn't as nice as your room at home, but I suppose it isn't too bad for just one summer."

Listening silently as Midori moved about the room criticizing different items, Amu tried her best to remain calm. She wanted to scream at her mother for the first time in her life. Had Ikuto really changed her that much? In the past, Amu would've listened to whatever her mother said without a questioning thought about it. Now she wanted to argue every word that came out of the infuriating woman's mouth. As long as she could make it to dinner then everything else would just fall into place.

"I suppose this was the best you could do with anything owned by _that_ man."

"Mother." Amu had to stop herself. That one word came out harsher than she'd wanted it to. "Would you like to take a walk on the beach with me before it is time for dinner? I will, of course, be cooking since we do not have any servants here."

Midori let out a falsely cheerful laugh. "Don't be silly my dear! Of course I brought the cook with me. I wasn't about to make you work for _him_."

Their plan depended on how long Midori could stand Aruto. From what Amu was seeing, it didn't look too good. "Then we should go for a walk."

"Okay, dear. That way you can tell me about your summer."

XXX

Aruto and Ikuto stood in awkward stances in the den. Neither man knew what to say to the other. They hadn't exactly spent a lot of time together when Ikuto was younger. "If you have something to say then just say it."

Aruto felt a small smirk grace his lips. Ikuto was more like himself than anyone would ever know. "Have you won this bet yet?"

Facing his father for the first time since they'd gotten into the stifling room, Ikuto did his best to hide his anger. "Do you actually think that I would lose? Of course I'm going to win it. Amu thinks that I'm reformed and a gentleman now. Did you think that I would change that quickly? Or for that fact at all? Not likely! I like the person I am. No girl will ever make into anything other than what I am."

Aruto had never felt prouder. "Good. At this point the only way to make her lose is to have sex with her. Give her a good fuck and send her packing for some tiny, poor country. Her and her mother both."

"May I know why it is that you want to be rid of them so badly?"

Aruto turned away to stare out the window. The trees were moving softly in the afternoon breeze. "Midori and I have a romantic past. She left me for Amu's father and then I married your mother. We didn't split on the best of terms so we've had a rough time getting along. If the damn woman would just admit that sometimes she's wrong then we wouldn't have this problem."

Ikuto could hardly believe that his ears were hearing his father's words. This whole mess was created by some tiff eons ago. This was hardly far for Ikuto or Amu. He had to play it cool though. "I see. I was wondering if maybe you had some kind of schoolyard crush on Midori and that's why you always seem to be picking fights with her. I figured you just wanted to get her to notice you."

Aruto took a deep breath while fighting down a blush. His son had almost hit the nail square on the head. "That isn't it at all. She wronged me and I want to make sure she knows that she can't do whatever she wants."

"If you say so. I'm going to go take a nap before we have to eat. I need my strength for tonight if you know what I mean."

Both men separated with smirks on their faces. Ikuto's because he was certain that his father was an idiot in love. Aruto's because he was finally going to show that woman what for.

XXX

To say that the atmosphere around the table was thick would be belittling it. Amu and Ikuto had no problem with eating in silence. It was their parents that were constantly sending dirty looks at each other. The tension was building. It was only a matter of time until one of them snapped and started slinging insults.

Much to Amu's fake horror, Midori was the first to break. "Have you no manners? I bring my staff to cook you this delicious meal and you can't even thank me properly?"

Aruto frowned before pushing his plate away. "This explains why this food was so poorly put together."

"You wouldn't know good food if I threw it in your face."

A smirk found its way onto Aruto's face, which only infuriated Midori more. "Such manners coming from a _Lady_. A well bred gentleman knows better than to throw his food."

"Oh and what well bred gentleman have you spoken with recently that could have told you this? I know for a fact that you aren't one yourself so you had to ask someone."

Amu glanced over at Ikuto. She knew that both Aruto and Midori caught the look. Ikuto sat straight while eating his food. He used perfect manners although he looked a little bored. Amu blushed as his eyes met hers. She turned away with a shy look to go back to looking at the food she was playing with. "Mother please finishing eating in peace."

Midori pursed her lips before forcing a smile upon them. "We must decide who the winner is. My daughter is still innocent and your son appears to be more of gentleman, although I think he still has a very long ways to go. I believe that makes Amu the winner."

Aruto narrowed his gaze. "I do believe that the deal isn't over yet. Tomorrow is the official last day. Say whatever you want tonight, but the real winner will be announced tomorrow."

Amu stole another glance at Ikuto. She couldn't figure out what was taking him so long. They needed to follow the plan and this was the perfect time to put it in motion. Well if he wasn't going to do it then she was. "Actually there is something that I need to tell you. Ikuto and I – "

"We've become friends, which is why I must respectfully step down. Since the bet isn't yet over I will leave the house thus making Amu the winner."

Three different people had the same reaction at the same time. "What!"

Pushing his chair back so that he could get to his feet, Ikuto smiled before turning to leave. "Decide carefully about my future Amu."

Midori couldn't have looked happier. She ignored the confused red face of her daughter to taunt the man sitting across the table from her. "I guess Ikuto will have a nice life living abroad."

Aruto shoved away from the table to follow his son. "What do you mean you're leaving? I thought you told me early that becoming her friend was a ploy to do what it took to win? You're going to throw away your future for one rich girl?"

Midori rose from her chair but didn't follow. Instead she just yelled out, "He already declined the bet! I've already won! No amount of your pleading will get you anywhere! Come on Amu let's go upstairs to plan out poor Ikuto's future."

Amu was too stunned at first to move. Her mother had to actually take her by the arm and pull her to her feet.

Midori grinned the whole way back up the stairs. "Don't worry about his words dear. You and I both knew that that boy was up to no good from the beginning. You are still innocent aren't you?"

This comment snapped Amu out of her confusion. "Yes of course I am."

"You wouldn't mind letting mummy check, would you?"

Amu's face turned bright red. "Of course I would mind! You do not believe me?"

Midori waved off her daughter's embarrassment with a flick of her hand. "I'll take your word for it. Now what shall we do with that boy? Send him to somewhere where no one else lives so he has to spend the rest of his life alone? Oh this is so much fun!"

"Mother, I don't want to do anything that harsh. Why can't we just send him to America or France, even England would work for me. Despite his ulterior motives I've come to like Ikuto, at least as a friend. I don't feel right about doing something that could ruin his future."

"But he would've done it to you in a heartbeat! Forget about any feelings you might think you have for him. They can't possibly be true. Now, go find Aruto and let him know that we will have decided by morning."

Amu nodded before slipping out of her room. She headed straight for the kitchen to prepare a quick snack for the man since he hadn't eaten very much at dinner. With the sandwich in hand, Amu made her way to where she suspected Aruto would be.

She knocked on the door before she opened it. Amu made her way into the study to find Aruto sitting at the desk. He was shuffling through some documents without really looking at them. "Aruto, I brought you a sandwich in case you are still hungry. I also wanted to apologize to you for my mother's behavior. She always seems to forget her manners whenever she is talking to you. It is quite embarrassing."

"I don't understand? You and Ikuto were forced into this situation, although you both accepted it willingly enough. Why is it that you aren't happier that you won? Why aren't you rubbing my son's failure into my face as your mother would?"

Amu took a deep breath before setting the plate on the table in front of the distraught man. "Because I like your son. He is now my closest friend and I don't want to lose him. I will do my best to make sure that he doesn't have to live a lonely life."

Aruto slid the sandwich closer to him to inspect it. "Peanut butter and jelly, huh? Why is it that even though you know that if we'd have won then we wouldn't have gone easy on you, you are doing your best to make sure that Ikuto doesn't have to suffer?"

Amu moved back towards the door to leave. "I do not have a problem with you or your son. In fact I have always believed you to be most respectable people. My mother's grudge is her own. Enjoy your night. Tomorrow the stipulations will be announced."

Aruto smirked as the door shut behind the pinkette. It might not be over yet if the girl really felt bad about Ikuto's current circumstances. He took a large bite of the sandwich and savored it as he chewed.

XXX

Midori snooped around her daughter's drawers while she was out. The only thing she found that was unusual was a jar of peanut butter and a spoon. Amu entered the room just as Midori took the lid off the jar. "What are you doing Mother?"

"Well, I didn't get to eat much either and we have much to talk about. Let's have a small snack."

Amu was about to tell her mother not to eat it when it was too late. The bite that her mother fit into her mouth was massive. There was no way that she was going to be able to stay awake for long considering that that was one of the two jars that Ikuto had spiked with sleeping pills. The other one had been moved back to a special location in the kitchen.

A large smile spread across her face as her mother dropped the spoon in her hand. Snores filled the room, causing Amu to let out a couple of giggles. "Sleep tight mother."

Without trying to be quiet, Amu made her way out of the house to where the cars were parked. Nagi was waiting for her there. "How did everything go in there?"

Amu tossed him a set of keys. "So far so good. They only need one car so let's get these other two out of here. Where is Rima?"

Nagi frowned at that. "She's taking a long time to mail that album and journal to your friends at your manor. I thought she'd back by now, but I guess something came up. Where are we taking these?"

Amu smirked. "Over to Tadase's empty house of course. They'll have no reason to go over there."

"You got it!"

Together, Amu and Nagi transferred two of the four cars parked at Ikuto's villa. "I don't know when I'll see you next, but I want you to know that both Ikuto and I want you and Rima to have a great life together. Don't let her go."

Nagi grinned before he pulled Amu into a tight hug. "Get out of here and go find your man. Make sure you write!"

Amu waved out the window as she took off down the drive. Despite Ikuto's deviation from the plan, everything was still working out. Hopefully he was waiting for her where they'd planned for him to be. Amu pulled into the dark parking lot to find a much shorter person waiting there. "Rima? What are you doing here? I'm supposed to meet Ikuto here."

Rima moved to stand next to the window. "I'm sorry Amu but Ikuto isn't coming. I just spoke with him and he said something stupid about you being too good for him after all. He's consoling himself in a hotel room."

Amu felt her hands slip off the steering wheel and fall into her lap. Ikuto wasn't coming. "Why would he think that? I don't understand."

"You want to know what I think. I think that he wants you to go find him and convince him yourself."

Rima's eyes looked serious as Amu stared into them. "Why do you think that?"

"There is only one hotel in this small town, Amu and he used his real name. Go find him and slap him a few times before you make up and get out of here like planned."

Shifting the car into gear, Amu yelled her thanks before gunning it out of the parking lot. She didn't know where the hotel was, but she'd find it. Rima slapped her palm to her forehead as Amu took off in the wrong direction.

XXX

The pounding on his door wouldn't stop unless he opened it and Ikuto knew that. He figured that the midget girl had come back to yell at him some more. To his surprised it was a fiery looking pinkette standing on the other side of his door. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Moving to the side to let her in, Ikuto gulped. He'd never seen Amu looking so mad. "What do you want to know?"  
"Why was Rima in the place where _we_ were supposed to be meeting rather than _you_?"

Ikuto rubbed his chest where Amu had jabbed him with her finger. "I told her not to tell you where I was."

"She didn't, well not exactly. I just spent the last hour and a half driving around trying to find you. The least you could do is wrap your stupid arms around me and tell me you're sorry."

"This might be a little late coming from me, but can't you do so much better than me? Why do you want me?"

Amu sighed before she moved even closer to the baka in front of her. "That's easy. You're the only guy that I have ever wanted to know everything about. The good and the bad come together. So what if you aren't perfect. The only person that thinks that I am perfect is my mother. She'll find out tomorrow that I'm far from that."

"Why aren't you madder? I stood you up."

Amu stood with her chest pressed against his, at least against his abdomen considering she was too short to actually press her chest against his chest. "Why did you do it? Why didn't you meet me there?"

Ikuto sighed but didn't move away. How could he when all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around the girl in front of him? "You deserve more than me. I don't know who is good enough, but it's not me."

With a roll of her eyes, Amu moved her hands to rest on his chest. She pressed harder against him while looking up into his eyes. "I think I'm the one that gets to decide that. I choose you."

"It's not too late to go back and pretend like you never left."

"I already lost this bet to you on that first day. Do you remember? For the first time in my life someone let me act as I wanted to rather than how they wanted me to. You even let me figure out who I am."

Ikuto was having a hard time believing that his sexy Amu didn't really know who she was when they first met. "You're trying to tell me that that strong and hot Amu was sort of a trial period? I don't think you act much different."

"That's because of you. Now, do you really think that I'd let the one man that I can be me around leave? "

"No."

"Good. You're stuck with me whether you want me or not. Do you want me?"

Ikuto stared down at the girl against him. Forget about her hot body and beautiful face. Her personality fit him perfectly as well, but even if that all changed he was certain that he'd still love her. "So you're saying that no matter where I go you're coming with me?"

"Yes."

"Even if it was the coldest place on the planet?"

"Yes."

"The wild jungles of South America?"

"Yes."

"The wild savannahs of Africa?"

"Yes. Anywhere."

"That bed?"

"Do I have to keep repeating myself? It could be three feet from here or three thousand. You'll never be able to get rid of me."

Finally, Ikuto wrapped his arms around the waiting pinkette and pulled her closer against him. "Good because I wouldn't let you get away."

Amu blushed as she thought about what she was about to ask him. Despite her embarrassment, she sucked in a deep breath and found her courage. "Do you remember telling me that the first time we have sex you want it to be both of us working together rather than one of us dominating the other?"

Being able to practically feel her nervousness, Ikuto did the only thing he could think of to relax her. I scooped her up into his arms and kissed her hard while moving to lay her down on the bed. He wasted no time crawling on top of her to keep their kiss from being broken. He picked his head up to stare down at the girl below him. Her pink hair was splayed across the pillow in the most tantalizing way. The red of her swollen lips only made him want to try them again and her breathing made him realize that that kiss had taken her breath away as much as it had his. "I remember. Are you sure you're ready."

"I'm the one that's been practically begging you for it for forever! Of course I'm ready! Are you?"

Ikuto answered with a kiss first. "I've been ready for a long time. Do you remember that time when I taught you to kiss, or that time when you had to have dinner with Tadase and came back to strip off your clothes. There is also the time we skinny dipped. There have been so many times when I've come so close to just raping you."

The fact that he was confessing this now made Amu want to laugh. "You do know that I've been forcing myself to keep my hands to myself as well, right? Up on the mountain I was seriously ready to tie you to a tree. I honestly don't know how we made it this long."

Making sure that his body was pressed against hers, Ikuto kept his gaze on hers. "At first I didn't want to because I wanted you to stay and play longer. Then later I didn't want to because I love you. I couldn't make you lose like that."

"You've already quit. You already lost. Now let me lose with you."

Lips crushed lips as the frenzy to rush as they took off each other's clothes started. Amu was naked first only because Ikuto's long arms could reach all of her easily. He had two fingers inside of her before she'd gotten him fully out of his pants.

"Oh God! I don't want that part of you!"

Ikuto smirked against her skin as he kissed his way down her body. "But if I don't get you ready then it will hurt really badly."

"At this point, I could care less."

He didn't listen to her as he let his hands massage her chest as he moved his mouth further down. With his tongue, Ikuto made sure that Amu was plenty wet for what was about to come.

"Please Ikuto! Hurry!"

Her cries were driving him to the brink of his control.

"Ohh! Ikuto please fuck me!"

Then it snapped. His control was gone and his lips were once more on hers with his erection nestled between her thighs. He shifted his hips to make the tip rub against the opening that was just for him. "Take a deep breath."

Amu did as she was told. Her arms wound around his neck and she dug her nails into his shoulders as he began pushing inside of her. Amu let out a few whimpers but for the most part remained silent as she felt her body being ripped in half.

Ikuto on the other hand couldn't remain silent. "Holy shit. God you're so tight. Just a little bit further and I'll be all the way in."

His words were turning her on even more. He sounded as though he was in pure bliss, which made Amu feel the same. She was the only one that could make Ikuto sound and look as he did.

"There. Tell me when you're ready."

Amu shifted her hips a little to test out how used to this she was. She ended up crying out. Ikuto kept perfectly still for her as she waited a few seconds before trying again. "I think its okay. Just go slow at first."

Ikuto nodded before stealing a kiss. Slowly he pulled out of her slick folds before pushing back inside. His moans filled her ears while her soft whimpers filled his. Despite the fact that he knew she was in pain because of him, Ikuto wanted to savor the sounds he was making her make. They were beautiful and kept changing as he continued to move inside of her. Then she released one that sounded more like a moan of pleasure rather than pain. "Amu, I'm going to go faster. Just hold onto my shoulders."

Amu nodded as they kissed again. She felt Ikuto pull himself almost all the way out of her. For a split second she felt empty before he thrust up into her. She bit back the cry before it could get all the way out. His pace was definitely harder and faster and regardless of how much it hurt her, she felt pleasure as well. With every sting of pain there was a hint of pleasure. Every time the sting came, the pleasure was more intense.

"Oh God Ikuto! Yeah! Harder! Uhhh!"

Already being almost to his limit, Ikuto complied. He wanted her to come first and he could tell from her breathing that she was close. He shifted his hips slightly and felt her writhe under him. She screamed out in pleasure as he hit the same spot again. "You like that Amu? Right there? God you just suck me back in every time. So good."

A few more thrusts were enough to finish Amu off. She felt herself clamp down around Ikuto as she rode out her orgasm. He pumped himself a few more times in and out of her before he shuddered out a release of his own.

Together, they lay panting on the bed in each other's arms. Ikuto had never felt as relaxed as he did in that moment. Everything in the world had to be perfect for the two of them to have finally come together in such perfect bliss. "If you want to sleep then go ahead. I promise that I'll never go anywhere without you again."

Amu smiled up at him as he rolled off her to the side while keeping her snuggled against him. "It's kind of hard to think about sleeping when you're still inside me."

Ikuto chuckled but didn't move to take himself out either. This fact only excited Amu. Being the daring, sexy girl that Ikuto thought she was, Amu pushed his shoulder so he was on his back with her straddling his waist. She leaned down to kiss his lips. Her hips moved and ground against the sensitive flesh inside her. She could feel him already getting harder.

"What are you doing Amu-koi?"

Amu smirked as she stole another kiss before sitting up. "I finally get to do this with you and you think once is enough? I'm ready for round two."

Ikuto stared up at the pinkette as she ground her hips again. "Seems like you made me ready as well."

Amu flung her head back and used her hands to fondle her breasts for Ikuto to see as she began moving herself up and down on his thick, hard shaft. "We can't… uhhh… possibly go… mhmm… to sleep when… ohhh… there are so many more… nah… positions left to try."

Ikuto gripped her hips and helped her to move even faster. "Don't worry. We'll have time."

His words came out in pants that matched hers as they worked themselves up to that brink again before simultaneously throwing themselves off it several more times.

XXX

"Ikuto we have to leave soon if we're going to make our flight. If we stay here too long then they might find us. We've got to go."

Said blue haired man was too busy fondling Amu's breasts with not only his hands but his mouth to respond. He knew she was right so he gave each one another kiss before kissing her lips. "Now that we're connected forever, I just can't stop touching you."

"I don't want you to either, but we have to go."

Ikuto moved off the bed and pulled Amu with him. Instead of helping her find their clothing like she thought, he carried her into the bathroom and started the shower.

"Ikuto! We don't have time for shower sex!"

Ikuto chuckled before kissing her fast and hard. "Don't worry; I just want to wash us both up quick. There is no way that I'm going to let you walk around smelling like sex. I already don't like the way other men look at you."

"Good point."

With the pinkette being docile, Ikuto washed them both in no time at all. They found their clothes and headed out for Ikuto's car. "I'm glad you found me."

"I am too."

Ikuto smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Although now you're stuck with only me for the rest of your life."

Amu pretended to moan and pout. "But who'd want to be alone with the likes of you?"

Ikuto nudged her with his hip, causing Amu to stumble a little. She laughed the whole time as they got into the car and drove off towards the airport. With both of them being the losers of the bet, they had to leave Japan. Let their parents discover it later when they woke up from the drugs Amu had administered to them.

"Ikuto."

"Hmm."

"I'm glad that I get to be alone with you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

.

Morg: Oh man! I hope you guys liked the lemon. I did my best!

Ikuto: It wasn't bad.

Amu: That wasn't me at all.

Ikuto: Yeah you would've started out on top.

Amu: Shut up! I wouldn't!

Ikuto: Oh so then the bottom?

Amu: That's not what I meant!  
Morg: Wow. You guys are going to be at this for a while. Remember guys! There is only one chapter left! You best be ready for it sometime this week!

Ikuto: It isn't that sad anymore since we know you're writing a sequel.

Amu: And we aren't really looking forwards to it since we know it's going to suck anyways.

Ikuto: I've got something for you to suck.

Amu: What?

Ikuto: I said you guys need to review. Jeez Amu! Get your mind out of the gutter!

Amu: That… I… Damn it! Do as he says!


	23. Chapter 23

Morg: Heyo! So I guess you guys are ready for the last chapter huh?

Ikuto: You could say that…

Amu: I wasn't ready for the last chapter.

Morg: Why not? Wasn't it obvious that something was going to go down?

Ikuto: I thought so.

Amu: Whatever! It's not like you own us.

**~Alone With the Likes of You~**

Her head felt so heavy. Nothing made sense. Where was she? A noise sounded from somewhere else in the unfamiliar house she was in. Someone else was there. She supposed the quickest way to figure out where she was, was to go ask whoever else was in the house.

Nothing looked familiar as she made her way down the hall and stairs. The noise was coming from the living room so she went there. She rounded the corner to see a blue haired man. "Aruto?

The man named Aruto spun around to face the intruder. "Midori? What are you doing here? Why can't I remember anything?"

Midori shrugged as her eyes scanned the room for any hints as to what they were both doing there together. The last thing she remembered was leaving her house to meet Amu at Aruto's beach house. Wait a minute… this was the beach house… where was Amu? "Aruto have you seen our children yet this morning?"

Aruto rubbed his forehead. It felt like some had dropped a load of bricks on his head. Knowing Midori, he wouldn't exactly put it past her. "Aw yes, the bet. Did you decide what you're going to do with my son?"

Midori moved towards a promising piece of paper taped to the TV screen. How they hadn't noticed it before didn't matter anymore. She unfolded the paper to find a message. It was simple but Midori didn't recognize the handwriting. "Turn on the TV and hit play."

"What?"

"That's what this piece of paper says. I think it's a message from Amu and Ikuto."

Aruto moved over to where she stood and looked at the paper over the woman's shoulder. The words were there just as she had read them. "Go sit down, I'll turn it on."

Midori moved to the couch without fighting Aruto's command. Her head hurt too badly for her to even think about yelling at him to not tell her what to do. He soon enough had two remotes in his hands as he moved to sit next to her. He left about two feet between them, but Midori still felt self-conscious about his closeness.

Aruto ignored the shifting woman beside him and hit the power buttons. The screen turned blue before he hit play. At first the screen was black. Then little numbers began to run before it switched to two people. One with pink hair and one with blue.

_The pinkette sat comfortably in the lap of the blue haired teen. Ikuto smiled as they looked at each other and shared a quick kiss. The sound of a throat clearing in the background broke them apart. Amu blushed slightly before turning to face the camera. _"_Are we ready? Okay! So as you are probably just figuring out, Ikuto and I are no longer in the house."_

_Both teens sat in silence for a few minutes._

Midori about leapt off the couch. Her Amu had not only just kissed that man but was now gone! Gone? Where did she go and who with and when was she coming back? "What!"

_"Calm down mom. Last night should have at least given you the idea that Ikuto and I are intimately involved with one another. As of right now I'm still a virgin so no one has won or lost yet, but that'll change by the time you watch this. I think."_

_Her face turned bright red and she shifted her eyes to her lap. Ikuto's hands were folded with hers as he played with her fingers. He smiled as he assumed she was indeed bright red. "Don't worry Midori. I plan on taking very good care of your daughter. Since the stipulations have changed and the loser has to leave, we'll be living a great life abroad. Don't be angry about this fact. You are the ones who decided this. Not us."_

_Amu's head came up again as she stared back into the camera. "Mother, I love you. I have always tried to be the perfect daughter that you wanted, but for the first time in my life, someone is letting me be myself without trying to make me someone I'm not. I love Ikuto. That is why I decided to lose with him. We can't both win right?"_

_Ikuto kissed the back of her neck making Amu giggle. "If you two can't or won't agree to this then I guess you just lost your children. Of course we'll come back to visit you so you can meet your grandchildren, but remember that it was your idea for us to leave. Thanks for freeing us. Now we can go anywhere we want."_

Midori sat speechless as the two in the video looked at one another again before kissing softly. She had been in too much of a shock to do anything while they'd been speaking. Now, however, she was ready to slaughter the man on the couch next to her. "This is all your fault."

Aruto was just as stunned at the woman next to him. He hadn't seen this coming at all. Amu and his Ikuto were geniuses. He should have gone to them earlier in order to seek some kind of sneaking revenge on Midori. If only he'd known that Amu was really a deviant girl as her mother had once been. "How is this my fault?"

"You had that child and now look at what he's done to my precious girl! She's going to come crying home when she finds out that he only wanted her for one thing. Once he gets that, he'll be gone!"

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too Amu."_

_Amu smiled before kissing Ikuto again. She turned back towards the camera to smile. "Mother, don't you dare think about blaming Aruto for our decisions. Aruto, I've always wanted to ask you why my mother has pictures of you hidden inside her desk. Maybe she can answer that question for you."_

_Ikuto smirked as the pinkette on his lap probably gave away one of her mother's biggest secrets. "Father, you better treat my future mother-in-law with respect even though she is a little crazy. Midori, ask my dad what he has in his sock drawer."_

At the same time, Midori and Aruto changed from their normal colors to bright red. They kept their eyes firmly on the screen and ignored each other.

_Amu sighed as Ikuto wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to his chest. "I think that's about all we need to say…"_

_"We aren't quite done yet. Remember that one thing we discussed?"_

_Amu let her face show confusion before it turned into a mischievous smirk. "Oh yes. In order to pay back your kindness for allowing the two of us to live alone in this house all summer, the two of you must spend at least two weeks alone here together. You know the rules since you set them yourselves. No staff, no leaving and no sex. Can you handle that?"_

Their mouths dropped simultaneously. They inhaled and released the same word at the same time. "WHAT!"

On the screen, Amu and Ikuto sat giggling and chuckling as they imagined their parents' reaction to the announcement. Midori sucked in several deep breaths but could almost feel her world closing down around her.

Aruto, on the other hand, got over the news pretty quickly. He smirked as he began scheming ways to make the woman lose within the first day. His eyes slid over to where she was still spluttering at the loving couple cuddling on the screen. Oh yes, he was going to have some fun within the next few days.

Midori refused to look at the man beside her. She knew that he was looking at her and that he was probably happy with the way things turned out considering he loved to torture her. Well, she wasn't about to just walk away from this challenge. Without letting it show on her face, Midori let the determination of wanting to win against this man wash through her body. Oh yes, he was going down.

_Amu turned back to the screen as if she'd just remembered one other thing. "Oh yeah! We love you both. Don't miss us too badly."_

The screen went blank.

Aruto raised the remote and clicked the button. The screen clicked off as the two adults sat side by side on the same couch. Neither one wanted admit that they were actually looking forwards to this bet placed upon them by their children.

"I must say that your daughter and my son are quite the conniving couple. To think that they so easily turned the bet that we placed on them around on us."

Midori sighed. It'd been years since she'd simply had a normal conversation with the man she was trapped with. For the sake of what was left of her sanity, she'd have to get over her anger and hate towards him in order to make it. "I guess we sort of deserve this."

"Maybe you do."

"What!"

"Did I stutter?"

"You!"

"Don't get all angry Midori. You and I both know that you're looking forward to being alone with me."

"Who'd want to be alone with the likes of you?"

"Hmmm… you would."

Midori blushed hard before she pushed herself off of the couch and stalked angrily out of the room. Forget talking to that man. Her sanity was already gone. She wanted to jump on him and pin him to the ground and… wait! What was her mind doing? Shaking her head to get rid of such dangerous thoughts, Midori made her was back to Amu's room. Well, she supposed that it was her room for the next two weeks.

Aruto smirked as he watched the woman that he once loved, and secretly still did, walk away from him. He was fine with her leaving though. She couldn't go far if she wanted to win and knowing her, she wanted to win. Aruto wasn't about to let her just have her way, however. "You do want to be alone with me, Midori. Just like me to you."

Amu and Ikuto laughed as they shut the lid of the laptop they'd been sharing. Rima's idea to place a webcam in the living room so that they could watch the reaction that their parent's had to the news was brilliant. They could access it whenever they wanted to check up on the trapped adults.

Unfortunately, a week and a half later, Amu banned them from ever looking at it again. Somehow she'd managed to turn it on to see the two adults going at it right on the couch. Ikuto only laughed when she told him, but Amu wasn't so sure if this was a good thing or not. Maybe they shouldn't have played with their parents' emotions. Then again, they had looked happy in the four to seven seconds that Amu had had the screen open.

XXX

"Ikuto! What are you doing?"

The man being called turned to see a beautiful pinkette staring up at him with fire in her eyes. "I'm in the process of getting naked so that I can do inappropriate things to you out here in the middle of nowhere."

Amu's face turned red as her eyes lowered to watch his hands undo his belt. "I don't think…"

"What don't you think?"

"Good idea?"

Her voice was so meek as she offered up the two words. He knew she meant this wasn't a good idea, but then again she didn't need to know that he understood. "Yes, it is a good idea."

Amu couldn't say anything else as her favorite person in the entire world pushed her up against a tree and began to remove her clothing. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to toy with it. Amu suddenly remembered how to use her lungs when she gasped from the touches he was administering. "Is this what it will always be like to be alone with you?"

"Yes."

He'd barely moved his mouth away from her to breathe that word against her sensitive flesh. Amu felt a tingly sensation run up and down her spin. "Good."

She collapsed into his arms. Ikuto smirked against her as she once again submitted to him with little or no fight. "You chose to come with me."

"A decision that I will never regret."

.

Morg: The end!

Ikuto: Really?

Amu: Wow. Anticlimactic.

Morg: Well there is a sequel! Of course it's not going to have much about you two at the end!

Ikuto: Whatever! I liked it.

Amu: Did I really need to see my mom like that?

Morg: … yes.

Ikuto: Oh jeez!

Amu: Review…


	24. Chapter 24

Morg: Heyo! So because you guys are so awesome I'm going to go ahead and post this.

Ikuto: What if they don't want it?

Amu: I think it's stupid so they will too.

Morg: No one ever agrees with either of you.

Ikuto: I'm pretty sure everyone agrees that not only am I sexy but Amu is also in love with me.

Amu: No I'm not. Everyone thinks I should be with Tadase.

Morg: Ikuto… you've won this round. Amu…. HAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE! ON WITH THE AMUTO!

Ikuto: Thank you!

Amu: Whatever! It's not like you own us…

**~Sequel to Alone With the Likes of You Teaser Scene~**

**A.N.: The best way to start off a teaser scene is with an Author's Note! Okay so it isn't… I just wanted to get my piece in before the actual story started. You know the part where I say blah, blah, blah and you guys are the best for reading, yada, yada, yada and I probably wouldn't have wrote this all the way out without your support(total lie!) and you all make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I'm pretty sure this is where I should say that… but I'm not going to since I'll get all teary eyed. Okay! On with the serious stuff! The sequel to this story will be up probably within the next couple of weeks or you know… tonight. It just depends on when the inspiration strikes. The title will be either 'Alone With You' or "Just Me and You'. I'm leading towards 'Alone With You' but it could go either way. Just watch for it! Thanks!**

The snow glistened for miles. Amu stared out at the expanse that was their current home. There was no way that her mother and his father would ever think to look for them in the emptiness of Antarctica. She giggled at the thought of how they were literally hiding with the penguins.

"Amu! Get your cute petite ass back in here before it freezes!"

Begrudgingly, Amu turned and began stomping her way back to their one room cabin. In all actuality it was more of a hut or shack, but that didn't matter to Amu. When it came to Ikuto, she wasn't shy. "But the snow is so pretty at night!"

Ikuto poked his head out the door to stare at his beautiful pinkette. There she stood in all her glory. Red panties, thick black snow vest with nothing on under it, and boots that reached her knees filled with fur. The fuzzy earmuffs on her head only added to her cuteness. "Then maybe you should actually put some clothes on if you want to come out to look at it."

She shrugged her shoulders and dropped her gloved hands to her sides. "But every time I try to put on more clothes you take them off."

Two eyebrows disappeared into midnight blue hair. Ikuto was pretty sure that at least half the time it was the other way around. "So it's my fault that you're so beautiful I can't keep my hands off you? What else are you going to blame me for?"

Amu narrowed her eyes. Sexy son of a! She was going to show him what for. "I'm also blaming you for the hot wetness that is so slick between my thighs."

"Right now?"

Amu smirked at the blue haired love of her life. "Well you did just say that you wanted to take my clothes off."

Ikuto kept his eyebrows high. "When did I say that?"

"When you told me to put more clothes on."

She was beautiful, sexy and completely demented. Who the hell told this girl that whatever he said he meant the opposite? He honestly just wanted to make sure she didn't get sick considering they were supposed to be the only people around for hundreds of miles. Ikuto doubted that a penguin would be able to help her much if she came down with pneumonia. "Sweetheart, maybe you should come inside. I think your brain is freezing."

After laughing for several minutes, Amu could finally answer. "Didn't I ever tell you? The only reason I ever put clothes on is so that you can take them off me."

Oh shit. Ikuto knew that voice. He mentally began preparing his 'little self' for the hours of sex they were about to have. "Hmmm. In that case I should probably get to work then huh?"

"So having sex with me is now a job?"

Ikuto smirked before stepping fully outside the door to show his soon to be blushing girl that he was in fact already naked with his hard on in his right hand. Slowly he began pumping himself while gazing at her with lustful eyes. "The only one that I'd ever work."

Amu swallowed hard as her eyes trailed down his chiseled body to where his hand was moving. Damn those hands! Damn those abs! Damn that man! Stupid neko was absolutely perfect. A perfection that was hers and hers alone. "Are you trying to put me out of work?"

Ikuto kept his smirk in place as he watched his sexy kitten start advancing on him without ever taking her gaze away from her destination. With the door open behind him, he was able to back up into their hut with Amu hot on his trail. The bed on the far wall knocked his knees and forced him to sit on it.

Amu slammed the door shut before meeting his gaze. With a push of her hand, her ear muffs fell to the floor. Her gloves soon dropped to join them. Slowly, her hand made its way to the zipper of her vest. The skin that was bared between the two sides that covered her chest showed that she was indeed naked beneath it. Amu left the vest in place so that it covered her top half as she pushed the panties down her hips. They were slightly difficult to get past her boots, but Amu had no problem bending all the way forwards to tug them down.

Ikuto stared straight at her exposed chest as the pinkette put on a display for him. Once she was standing again, Amu grabbed the bottom corners of her vest and looked away. "Ikuto, I'm so bored. If only there was something to do." Her eyes flicked to where he sat on the bed with his erection still in his hand. "Or someone."

Oh hell yes! Ikuto loved it when she got all innocent like but kept it dirty. Damn this girl and what she did to him. "Does little Amu need something to play with."

Amu nodded her head. "Mhmmm…."

Ikuto smirked as he spread his legs to give the girl plenty of room to settle between his knees like he knew she would. "I have something you can play with."

Settle between his knees she did. Amu kept the vest and boots on as she knelt before the man she loved and showed him for not the first time. Staring down at what he held in his hand, Amu leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon the tip. Her eyes shot back up to meet the blue ones watching her. "I really like playing with Ikuto."

The response that Ikuto had thought up never made it past his throat. The moment that Amu took him into her hot wet mouth, Ikuto couldn't think of anything. Pleasure, he could think of pleasure. "Holy shit."

Amu swallowed around his shaft as she easily fit it all the way into her mouth. After a lot of practice, she'd been able to figure out how to fit his large shaft so far into her throat. It wasn't that she particularly liked doing this for him. It was more like she loved the response that she got for doing this to him. The sounds he made and the way he quivered just from her administrations were enough to make Amu want to do this all the time. She'd never tell him that.

Ikuto watched the pink ponytailed girl bob up and down over his hard cock. The nips and sucks he received from her delectable mouth were almost enough to make him come. Realizing what that would entail, Ikuto seized hold of Amu's hair and stopped her head from going back down. Once her confused eyes met his, Ikuto smirked. "I'm not about to let you win that game, Amu. Time for a different one."

Two hands slid down her face and neck to below her vest. She let out a moan of disappointment as they easily bypassed her chest. Ikuto smirked at the squeal she let out as he swiftly picked her up and deposited her beneath him on the bed. His head came down to kiss the valley between her breasts. Ever so slowly, Ikuto pushed the right side of the vest off her chest. Not wanting the sensitive flesh beneath it to get cold from its removal, Ikuto replaced the fabric with his mouth.

Amu arched her back the moment she felt him take her nipple into his mouth. Ikuto's other hand pushed her back onto the bed and held her there. Amu sucked in a breath to protest, but one nip of Ikuto's teeth made her rethink herself. After sucking, kissing, nipping, and licking that side of her chest, Ikuto moved on to the other.

Amu couldn't do a thing as his hands held her down. His erection rubbed lightly against one of her thighs, giving Amu an idea. She moved slowly so that the man above her wouldn't notice as she bent her knee and rubbed her thigh against his hard cock.

"That's cheating Amu."

"Put it in me already!"

Ikuto laughed as he lined himself up with her slick folds. There was no doubt that she was definitely ready to have him inside her.

Ikuto began the amazingly agonizing process of slipping himself into her tight entrance when the alarms they had hooked up to a satellite signal began sounding.

_"Ikuto! Amu! Are you there?"_

Groans sounded from both of their throats. Ikuto, however, was the only one to respond to the question. "What do you want Nagi?"

_"Rima just called me! They found out that you are there! Get out! You have five minutes!"_

And then he was gone. Ikuto swore and Amu cursed. Of course they'd be discovered in their current state!

"Put your clothes on! A lot of them!"

Amu shot out of the bed and grabbed her panties. She yanked them on before pulling on not only a pair of shorts but two pairs of pants and one pair of snow pants. She shed her vest and pulled on a bra, a tee shirt, a long sleeved shirt, a sweatshirt, a jacket, her vest, and a large snow jacket. Thanking whatever gods that had told her to put on all of her socks before she went out in her boots earlier, Amu grabbed her hat and gloves.

Seeing that Ikuto was fully dressed in a similar outfit with their bags packed and ready to go, Amu headed for the one thing she was always in charge of grabbing, the satellite computer and phone. The two devices kept them connected to Nagi and Rima so that they could receive warnings like this one. She slipped it into a pack and slung it over her should.

Ikuto had the trapdoor open and ready for Amu to go down through not three minutes after they received the call. In the distance, the sound of motors drifted over the snow. "Time's up!"

Ikuto shoved Amu down through the hole and jumped in after her while pulling all of their gear in and the door closed. Flicking on the lamp he wore over his head, they held each other and tried to control their breathing.

The sounds of other people moved down through the snow to reach their ears.

"This has to be the place."

"It better be! I'm freezing my ass off."

"Should we call out to let them know that we're coming in?"

"Naw! I'm sure they heard us coming."

The door to their hut slammed open and footsteps sounded on the floorboards above their heads. "Knock, knock…. Shit! Where did they go!"

"I'll go check outside to see if there are any tracks leading away."

"It's still warm in here. They couldn't have gotten far."

It was quiet for a while before the two men came back into the hut. "No tracks. That's strange. What are we going to do now?"

"We're going to set up our signal and send a message to the head lady before we rip every single board of this fucking shack down to find any sign of where they went."

Ikuto and Amu had heard all that they needed to hear. Silently, they slipped off down the tunnel that they had dug after moving into the shack. Waiting four miles away down the dark tunnel sat a single snow mobile that had enough gas to take them to the coast where they could find a boat to take them away. If they could make it that far.

Hand in hand, they started off again to find a new place to hide from their angry parents.

**I hope you read the note at the top! It's important!**

.

Morg: So? What did you think?

Ikuto: Hot damn! I might be a little excited for this sequel after all.

Amu: That's weird. I'm not.

Morg: Stop kidding yourself!

Ikuto: It's okay. Her delusions only make me want her more. I'll show her what's real and what's not. ;)

Amu: …. No thank you.

Morg: Review if you want… this isn't an actual chapter so yeah….


	25. Chapter 25

So I guess I should let you guys know that I'm about to post the third chapter of the sequel. It's called 'Alone With You'. Look it up if you're interested! Thanks!

Because I don't want to break the rules...

**~Short Scene!~**

Holding hands, Ikuto and Amu walked down the terminal towards their gate. The plane waiting for them would take them to Singapore. There they'd start their new life together. Doubts rant through the pinkette's mind as they got closer and closer to their destination. Ikuto's hand anchored her down and reminded her that she chose to be with him. No matter where they went, she wanted to be with him.

Ikuto could tell that his pinkette was a little frightened. The girl hadn't ever left her house before the beginning of the summer. This was understandable. Just before they walked down the hallway to the plane, Ikuto shoved her against the wall and ran his nose along her neck. "I love you Hinamori Amu. I promise to never leave your side."

Amu smiled as she clung right back onto her blue haired lover. "And I you. Let's go."

Ikuto let out a small fake pout before taking her hand and once again heading for the plane. This time, Amu had no room for doubt in her mind as she smiled at the beautiful boy next to her.

.

I hope you guys liked that short snippet!


End file.
